Burning Red
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: #ROBSTEN# Uma longa viagem a Europa. E duas vidas entrelaçadas. Eles não esperavam se conhecer em Roma, reencontrar-se em Barcelona e viver uma intensa paixão em Paris. Juntos de Dakota e Tom – seus inseparáveis e loucos amigos –, Kristen e Rob embarcam em uma road trip, não deixando de lado a boa cultura do rock 'n roll e das loucuras a serem feitas enquanto ainda são jovens.
1. Capítulo 1: Roma

_**Burning Red**_

.

**Sinopse:** Robert, um fotógrafo londrino em busca das melhores imagens. Kristen, uma escritora californiana em busca das melhores histórias.

Uma longa viagem a Europa. E duas vidas entrelaçadas.

Eles não esperavam se conhecer em Roma, reencontrar-se em Barcelona e viver uma intensa paixão em Paris.

Juntos de Dakota e Tom – seus inseparáveis e loucos amigos –, Kristen e Rob embarcam em uma _road trip_ contemporânea pelo continente de ouro, não deixando de lado a boa cultura do _rock 'n roll_ e das loucuras a serem feitas enquanto ainda são jovens.

Mas quando se derem conta, estarão completamente dependentes e em busca de algo deliciosamente diferente: um ao outro.

.

_"Garota, garota, garota, você vai me incendiar. Meu cérebro está em chamas, não sei qual caminho tomar."_ – **Burning** Love, Elvis Presley.

.

_"Amá-lo é como dirigir um Maserati novo por uma rua sem saída. Mais rápido que o vento, apaixonante como o pecado."_ – **Red**, Taylor Swift.

.

.

- Escrita pela mesma autora de **Respiro Me**, **Betrayer** e **Plus Que Ma Propre Vie**.

- Betada pela pequena diva _Aline Bomfim_, também beta da fanfic **Be Mine**.

.

.

**N/A:** Er... Mais uma loucura. Dessa vez, uma comédia romântica RK. Hahaha'

E sobre a fanfic Respiro Me, estou trabalhando no capítulo final!

_Enjoy it._

.

.

_**Capítulo 1: Roma**_

_A selva é a sua cabeça_

_Ela não pode mandar no seu coração_

_Um sentimento é muito mais forte que_

_Um pensamento_

_(U2 – Vertigo)_

_**Roma, Itália – Locanda Colosseo**_

_**10h33min**_

A capital italiana estava lotada. E quente – tremendamente quente. O número da unidade acabava de pular de 4 para 5 no painel eletrônico que monitorava o clima da cidade, e Kristen sorriu ao limpar um filete de suor que começava a escorrer em sua nuca. Los Angeles costumava ser quente durante o verão, mas nada que se pudesse comparar a Roma e seus recentes 35ºC.

– Socorro, amiga! Quero voltar pra LA! – Dakota e seu costumeiro drama começaram a se apresentar enquanto ela retornava ao quarto, começando a revirar sua mala.

– Tem certeza? – Kristen sorriu maliciosamente, olhando rapidamente para a amiga ao colocar um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Não foi você que estava louca pra conhecer alguns italianos?

– Tudo bem, Roma é incrível! – ela disse animadamente, jogando as mãos para cima e se esparramando na cama. – Você viu aquele moreno _gatíssimo_ que ajudou a trazer nossas malas? E ele me desejou boa estadia no hotel! Com certeza eu terei uma boa estadia se encontrá-lo mais tarde...

– Céus, Dakota, não estamos na cidade há nem duas horas e você já quer dormir com o primeiro europeu que aparece? – Kristen riu, estreitando os olhos, ainda debruçada no parapeito da varanda, tentando admirar cada traço do Coliseu, ao longe.

– Não é todo dia que encontramos com um italiano de tirar o fôlego _em plena Itália_! Mas já que homens não fazem meu tipo, você bem que poderia ter uma boa estadia com ele... – murmurou toda sensual, jogando um travesseiro nas costas de Kristen. – E olhe pra mim enquanto eu falo com você, sua _bitch_!

– Adoro você e seus doces apelidos, mas deixe de ser pervertida pelo menos uma vez na vida! – ela falou, pegando o travesseiro e o acertando no nariz arrebitado e convencido da loura, retornando ao quarto. Ambas riram antes de Kristen ser puxada para o lado da amiga, na enorme cama.

– Não posso prometer isso, nasci assim... – continuou rindo, cheia de segundas intenções – Mas eu prometo que vamos fazer dessa viagem a melhor de nossas vidas, _baby girl_! – Dakota exclamou, beijando uma das bochechas da morena.

– Se eu estiver ao seu lado, com certeza, loura psicótica!

– Já falei que loura psicótica é a sua avó – grunhiu, mostrando a língua ao levantar-se num salto – Vamos nos trocar? Preciso arrasar no _look_ e parecer uma perua mafiosa!

– Hm, está incorporando mesmo o estilo de vida italiano... Se você quiser estrelar _O Poderoso Chefão_, é claro! – ela riu, rolando na cama para avistar a criatura de mechas platinadas revirando uma das malas.

Ela apenas recebeu um daqueles famosos olhares de "está brincando com a minha cara, bitch?", o que a fez rir ainda mais.

– _Pulp Fiction_ então?

– Vai se danar, Kristen Stewart! E eu sou muito mais _tudo de bom_ que a Uma Thurman naquele filme! Se eu tivesse esse meu corpinho em 1994 ao invés de ser uma _baby _superfofa, o Tarantino ia implorar pra eu interpretar Mia Wallace.

– Aham, sem dúvida alguma...

– E então a Uma Thurman não faria tanto sucesso e eu seria cotada pra todos os filmes no lugar dela, viraria a queridinha da América, seria indicada ao Oscar em 95, ganharia um Globo de Ouro em 2002, e a atriz Uma Thurman jamais existiria!

– Ai, Kota, às vezes eu tenho medo de você – A morena meneou o cabeça, rindo, perguntando-se que droga Dakota havia tomado dessa vez.

– A Uma Thurman é tão _foda_, não é? E ela se parece comigo, somos lindas e louras de olhos azuis. Seria tão _divo_ se eu também fosse famosa e fôssemos _BFFs_. – É, com certeza a droga que ela tomou não foi a do juízo perfeito já que a loura nunca parecia estar sóbria, mesmo se estivesse!

E era isso uma das coisas que Kristen mais gostava em sua amiga, seu modo acriançado de ver o mundo, mesmo que meio louquinho às vezes. Dakota era a diversão em pessoa – adorava _tomar todas_, divertir-se em boas festas regadas a muita vodca, e provocar os garotos que davam em cima dela, já ela gostava das garotas. A loura assanhada e seu jeito feliz contagiavam qualquer um.

– Vamos, K, levante essa bunda de J-Lo da cama e me ajude a montar meu _look_!

– Você sabe que não pode entrar de roupa curta e decotada nas catedrais, né? – Kristen riu, vendo a amiga escolher seu famoso conjuntinho sou-uma-turista-solteira-procurando-por-diversão; leia-se: _short jeans_ com a estampa da bandeira dos Estados Unidos e uma regata escrita _"I love Italy"_. Totalmente original.

– Poxa, justo agora que eu tinha desistido da minha fantasia de mafiosa pra usar algo mais casual... – Soltou um muxoxo, repuxando os lábios rosados e finos num beicinho manhoso.

_**Roma, Itália – Piazza del Colosseo**_

_**18h21min**_

Uma hora perdida, dois italianos esquisitões que ofereceram carona, três mochileiros mexicanos bonitões e oito orações mentais de que o Papa aparecesse para tirá-las daquela situação, até que, finalmente, as amigas conseguiram retornar ao ponto de partida e visitar o Coliseu.

– Não acredito que você nunca toma jeito nessa vida! – Kristen ralhou com a amiga, formando uma concha com a mão para tapar os olhos do sol. Já seria noite se comparado à metade do mundo, mas os verões na Itália costumavam ver o dia cair apenas por volta das 21 horas.

– Como assim eu nunca tomo jeito? – ela perguntou incrédula, ainda mancando por entre as ruas de pedra.

– Dakota, você armou o maior berreiro porque o seu salto quebrou no meio da _Basílica de São Pedro_. – A garota de cabelos castanhos claros, agora avermelhados por conta da luz do sol, respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

– Foi um mico, não foi? – Sua risada escapou no meio da frase enquanto ela cobria os olhos de vergonha, fazendo Kristen soltar a gargalhada que ela tentava segurar. – Espero que Maria tenha me perdoado.

– Não acredito que seu salto quebrou na frente da obra de Michelangelo! Todo mundo sério e admirando a escultura da Virgem segurando o corpo morto de Jesus e, _bum_, sua bunda espatifa no chão! – Kristen ria ao se lembrar da cara da amiga. Foi o melhor tombo da loura que ela já tinha visto.

– E eu achando que iria me comover vendo _La Piet_ pessoalmente, ao invés dos _slides _das aulas de Renascimento... E minha única recordação será o tombo e a minha _Prada_ arruinada! – ela choramingou, não sabendo se ria ou chorava diante da situação – E do jeito que aqueles turistas eram doidos, devem ter colocado um vídeo no _YouTube_ pro mundo inteiro rir do meu mico em escala global!

Kristen passou o braço ao redor dos ombros magros da amiga enquanto caminhavam rumo à _Praça do Coliseu_, rindo de tanto melodrama e desespero juntos.

O movimento estava calmo por ali, a luz do sol ainda despontando, algumas pessoas que passavam por perto em suas motocicletas ou naqueles fuscas antigos e de cores chamativas. Era tudo lindo por ali, sem contar nos prédios antigos e em tantas obras de arte que Roma carregava a céu aberto.

– Pense pelo lado positivo, se você realmente estiver no _YouTube_ quem sabe o Tarantino não veja o talento da minha loura desastrada e a chame pro seu próximo grande filme?

– Seria incrível, não seria? – Os grandes e redondos olhos azuis brilharam, e Dakota soltou-se da amiga e ficou quicando de um lado para o outro em seu vestido florido. – Se a minha carreira como futura professora de _História da Arte_ falhar, eu bem que poderia ser uma atriz de sucesso... Eu iria arrasar!

– Com certeza iria!

– E você, hein? Nem pra ter vestido uma roupa decente! Quando eu ficar famosa e a _Ellen Degeneres_ fizer uma entrevista comigo e mostrar esse vídeo, vão me ver toda diva no meu vestido _Dolce & Gabbana_ e você assim... – ela meneou a cabeça, parando no meio da rua para olhar a amiga de cima a baixo.

– _Jeans_ e camiseta são muito mais confortáveis. – Kristen se defendeu, olhando sua roupa com a estampa do álbum _"The Dark Side of The Moon"_, do Pink Floyd. Logo voltou a caminhar, avistando o Coliseu já de pertinho. – Ainda mais essa camiseta! Taylor não me deixou trazê-la pra viagem, então eu roubei do armário dele minutos antes de sairmos de Los Angeles! – Confessou rindo, fazendo Dakota acompanhá-la.

– Quero ver a cara dele quando souber!

– Cameron me deu cobertura, mas Taylor já descobriu! Recebi uma mensagem de texto agorinha dizendo que, quando eu voltar pra casa, terei uma surpresinha! – Riu ainda mais.

– Será que ele vai vestir o cachorro dele com um dos seus biquínis de novo?

– Não... Meu irmão vai planejar algo pior... Principalmente quando descobrir que eu peguei outras três camisetas dele!

As duas riram, deliciando-se da felicidade de se conhecerem há tanto tempo. Dakota era, sem sombra de dúvidas, sua melhor e mais fiel amiga – que poderia dizer o mesmo de Kristen. Elas se conheceram no colegial, numa festa do capitão do time de futebol americano – diga-se de passagem, um _tapado_ –, quando certa loura apareceu toda bêbada na frente da morena, dizendo que tinha acabado de terminar com sua namorada quando decidiu afogar as mágoas.

Resultado: Kristen a chamou de louca e Dakota começou a chorar, mas depois que ela tropeçou e caiu na piscina, Kris teve que levar a maluca pra casa, até que ambas concordaram que nenhuma delas tinha _saco_ pra curtir aquele tipo de festa. E as duas passaram o restante da noite assistindo _Supernatural_, com uma pizza e duas cervejas.

– Ah, existe coisa mais linda que o Coliseu? – ela ouviu um suspiro escapar dos lábios de Dakota, ambas paradas enquanto babavam em frente ao monumento.

– É perfeito, não é? Parece que voltamos à época do Império Romano.

– Só falta o Russell Crowe aparecer e dizer que vai ser o meu gladiador! – Dakota riu, olhando pra amiga com um sorriso sapeca.

– Tem certeza que você é lésbica? – ela debochou, aproximando-se da entrada do anfiteatro enquanto admirava cada cantinho.

– Para o Russell eu faria uma exceção... E para o Hugh Jackman, Bradley Cooper e aquele gatinho que canta "_But__tonight__I'm loving you"_... – A loura riu, cantarolando ao final da frase.

– Enrique Iglesias? – Kristen questionou, olhando para a amiga com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – É, esse eu também pegava. – concordou; ambas rindo.

– K, eu vou passar bem rápido no hotel e depois encontro você lá dentro do Coliseu, ok? – Dakota prometeu enquanto ela e a amiga se aproximavam da entrada.

– Por que, sua louca? Eles vão fechar daqui a pouco!

– Eu não posso entrar pela primeira vez no Coliseu com um sapato com salto e outro não, né? – Esclareceu com uma careta, apontando para o _Peep Toe_ vermelho.

– Tudo bem, mas não demora! – A morena pediu com uma carranca, recebendo um beijinho na bochecha antes de ver a baixinha correr até o hotel que ficava a alguns minutos dali.

Depois de entregar seu bilhete, Kristen pôde, enfim, desfrutar da história viva que guardava cada canto do imenso _Anfiteatro Flaviano_. Realmente de um tamanho colossal, fazendo jus à própria origem de seu nome.

Poucos turistas circulavam por ali devido ao horário, podendo oferecer a chance daquela jovem escritora de Los Angeles de se sentir maravilhada pela dimensão daquela obra. Visitar o Fórum Romano, observar as belas catedrais do Vaticano e admirar as obras de Michelangelo na Capela Sistina não possuíam a metade da magia que exalava pelo Coliseu. Talvez pelo fato de ser uma amante da História Antiga, talvez pelo fato de ser uma simples estudante de _Literatura Inglesa_ que sempre sonhou em pisar num lugar tão utilizado por tantos escritores.

Kristen estava embevecida ao olhar aquelas paredes de pedra que a cercavam, mas ao avistar a arena, ela não sabia nem o que se passava por sua mente. Era como se ela pudesse ver os gladiadores lutando por suas vidas, batalhando com suas espadas enquanto jorravam sangue de suas entranhas. Ela quase podia ver os milhares de cidadãos romanos vibrando nas arquibancadas e o imperador em seu lugar especial, ao lado de sua esposa, aguardando o momento em que pudesse demonstrar sua decisão final: matar ou não matar o gladiador derrotado.

Obviamente ela sabia que todo aquele _show_ não bastava de uma distração para o povo. A morena lembrava-se muito bem de estudar a _Política do Pão e Circo_ que os imperadores propunham para evitar rebeliões das classes mais baixas – coisa não muito diferente do século XXI –, mas estar ali e imaginando todas aquelas cenas, fazia com que ela se sentisse importante. E quando o sol adentrou a arena e iluminou Kristen, ela se experimentou como parte da própria história.

No entanto, algo chamou sua atenção. Um baixo _clic_ soou ao seu lado esquerdo e, ao semicerrar os olhos para enxergar melhor, ela avistou um belo garoto. Garoto não, um homem.

– _Você vem sempre aqui?_ – ele puxou assunto com um sorriso de lado, segurando uma máquina fotográfica profissional. Ambos riram da cantada terrível. – Tudo bem, eu sou péssimo com cantadas e garotas bonitas. Só achei indispensável ter uma paisagem maravilhosa como essa e, quando digo paisagem, eu me refiro a você.

Kristen soltou outra risada diante da _cara de pau_ do rapaz, mas ela não poderia negar que o sotaque britânico, em cada uma de suas palavras, era de derrubar calcinhas.

– Você é sempre desequilibrado assim com todas as garotas que conhece? – ela murmurou sarcástica, mal contendo o riso, enquanto o via se aproximar.

– Só com as que andam por aí de _All Star_ e camisetas do Pink Floyd. – respondeu com um sorriso divertido, embora levemente tímido. E a morena ficou parcialmente entorpecida com os olhos brilhantes, esquecendo-se do comentário irônico que estava prestes a revidar.

O azul nas íris do jovem continha um tom esverdeado que deixava seu olhar hipnotizante, e Kristen perguntou-se qual deveria ser a sua cor sem o contraste da luz do sol. Ele era realmente lindo, mas não daquele tipo de beleza que você quase hiperventila e depois solta um suspiro pré-apaixonado – sua beleza era daquelas que você tem vontade de ficar observando pra ver se tem alguma outra coisa que o faça parecer ainda mais encantador.

Os olhos pequenos, o nariz simétrico e a boca rosada em uma linha pareciam perfeitamente naturais entre as maçãs do rosto e a mandíbula marcada, cobertas por pequenos pêlos que começavam a despontar em uma barba por fazer. A pele pálida, levemente avermelhada pelo dia, deixava-o particularmente tentador; e os cabelos de um castanho bem claro eram a peça final, no famoso estilo bagunçado de qualquer jovem britânico.

Kristen surpreendeu-se ao ver que agora, pertinho dela, o rapaz era bem mais alto que seus míseros 1,65 metros. Entretanto, olhou bem séria para ele.

– _Hey_, por acaso você não tem um mapa em mãos? – ela perguntou, o que o fez encará-la com surpresa.

– Não, acho que não. – Tateou os bolsos da calça rapidamente, franzindo o cenho antes de voltar a fitar os olhos verdes da garota. – Por quê?

– Ah, porque eu acabei de me perder no brilho dos seus olhos.

Ele olhou incrédulo para a morena e os dois caíram na gargalhada. A risada do jovem era deliciosamente agradável misturada à de Kristen, enquanto ele ainda se recuperava do humor nada convencional daquela pequena estranha. Ela era diferente de todas as mulheres que havia conhecido, provavelmente por seu jeito sincero e espontâneo de ser – coisa que ele já poderia afirmar mesmo com aqueles poucos minutos estando ao seu lado.

Ambos olharam-se amistosamente, tentando ler a mente um do outro enquanto mordiam os lábios para conter os risos. O clima instalado era incrivelmente ameno e sutil, e uma guerra poderia ser estourada há alguns metros dali que nenhum dos dois sequer notaria. Era como se uma bolha os envolvesse.

E, naquele instante, o jovem se sentiu completamente perdido por entre os olhos de Kristen. Eles possuíam um traço felino que o intrigou, como se fossem os olhos de um puma, com aquele tom de verde claro com pequenos salpicos cor de mel ao redor da pupila. Suas feições tão delicadas davam-lhe um ar de menina, contrapondo-se aos olhos tão maduros; os lábios cheios e avermelhados e a pele alva e impecável eram praticamente um convite ao pecado. _Ela deveria ser a garota mais linda que já havia visto._

– Sua _biiiitch_, você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de ver! – Uma Dakota louca chegou correndo toda esbaforida, fazendo Kristen dar um pulo de susto. – Você precisa ver também e dizer que eu não estou sonhando!

– O que aconteceu? – A morena questionou, em um misto de surpresa e frustração, sentindo os olhos azuis do belo rapaz, banhados de curiosidade, perfurando as duas.

– Você tem ver com os próprios olhos, né?

E a loura impaciente e agitada simplesmente arrastou a amiga pra fora do Coliseu, sequer dando a possibilidade de uma apresentação entre Kristen e o britânico do sotaque de derrubar calcinhas.

– Ele é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi, amiga! Pode acrescentá-lo a minha lista, logo depois do Russell Crowe e Bradley Cooper! – A loura repuxou os lábios finos em um sorriso travesso, os grandes olhos azuis brilhando.

– Como é? _Ele_? Dakota Fanning, não me diga que você aprontou esse drama por causa de um homem! – ela olhou feio pra amiga, já do lado de fora do imenso anfiteatro.

– É aí que surge a mágica, _baby_! Ele não é apenas um homem, é um deus grego, tipo um semideus dos livros do _Percy Jackson_! – Suspirou, olhando para os lados em busca do dito cujo. – E falando em deus, o que era _aquilo_ dentro do Coliseu?

– Pois é, estaríamos no maior papo agora se você não tivesse _empatado_ tudo. – A morena ergueu a sobrancelha para complementar seu comentário irônico, fazendo a amiga encará-la no mesmo instante, toda curiosa.

– Kristen, sua safada, você estava dando em cima dele?

– _Não exatamente_... – Inclinou a cabeça, pensando em algo que definiria o momento de minutos antes.

– É claro que estava! – Dakota soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, batendo palmas enquanto quicava. – E vocês trocaram telefone? Marcaram de se encontrar hoje à noite pra darem uns amassos? Aliás, qual o nome dele? Ele tem cara de britânico, todo fofo e branquinho daquele jeito... Ele é britânico?

– A gente tinha acabado de se conhecer, nem nos apresentamos. – ela riu, incapaz de ficar furiosa com a amiga por muito tempo.

– Como assim? – A jovem parou no mesmo instante, encarando a garota de cabelos escuros como se ela tivesse três cabeças. – Você é muito inútil mesmo, Stewart! Vamos voltar lá _agora_ e resolver essa situação!

– Ficou louca? – Kristen arregalou os olhos, sendo rebocada novamente pela loura só que, dessa vez, para dentro do Coliseu. – Eu vou voltar lá e dizer o quê?

– Você pode dizer: "Oi, sou uma mochileira californiana _fodidamente transável_ que está sem namorado há um bom tempo! Vamos sair essa noite?"

– Dakota, você surtou! – ela deu uma risada histérica, sentindo as borboletas no estômago se revirarem de ansiedade e medo, ao passo em que se aproximava do lugar que encontrou o rapaz.

No entanto, ele não estava mais ali. Alguns poucos turistas circulavam pelo local, tirando fotos e tagarelando. As duas pararam, olhando uma para a cara da outra em uma conversa silenciosa.

– _Puta que pariu_, eu perdi de vista um italiano escândalo que encontrei, e agora o seu britânico resolveu fugir também. O que tem de errado com esses homens europeus? – A loura colocou a mão na cintura em incredulidade, fazendo Kristen soltar um suspiro aliviado junto de uma risada trêmula.

_**Roma, Itália – Trattoria al Moro**_

_**20h26min**_

_ "Certa vez eu ouvi dizer que as pessoas felizes são as aquelas que não sonham demais, que não idealizam demais, que não esperam por mais. O motivo provavelmente seria porque tais pessoas jamais se decepcionariam com o mundo ao seu redor e suas expectativas frustradas. Isso é óbvio; elas não teriam expectativas. Mas como viver em um mundo assim? Um mundo sem sonhos, sem esperanças, sem qualquer desejo de que tudo seja um pouco melhor? O ser humano vive de expectativas, e o fato de elas serem frustradas é o que o torna forte o bastante para continuar sonhando cada vez mais alto. O grande problema da humanidade é não separar os sonhos das metas. _

_Sonhar alto não é pecado; o pecado estará dentro da sua alma quando você chegar a um momento de sua vida e perceber que seus sonhos nunca aconteceram. E a queda pode ser tão grande a ponto de tirar todas as suas expectativas restantes."._

– Ai, esse é o melhor restaurante de Roma! – Dakota falou com a boca cheia de espaguete, ganhando um sorriso de Kristen, que escrevia em seu inseparável bloco de notas.

– Esse é o _primeiro_ restaurante que viemos em Roma. – ela corrigiu com uma risadinha, parando por um instante ao fitar a amiga – Que palavra rima com "amadurecer"?

– Sei lá... – deu de ombros, limpando os lábios com um guardanapo enquanto deliberava – "Beber, doer, emagrecer, derreter, _estremecer_"... – murmurou a última palavra com seu costumeiro olhar de pervertida.

– Dakota, o que eu faço com você? – A morena riu, meneando a cabeça em descrença.

– Tudo bem, que tal... "crer"? "Florescer"?

– Boa! – ela quase gritou de animação, voltando a rabiscar em seu bloco enquanto sua mente fervilhava em inspiração.

"_Sonhos são imprescindíveis, mas as pessoas precisam criar meios de torná-los realidade. Aí sim esse ser humano será pleno de mente e alma, irá desfrutar a vida em toda sua essência. E, um dia, ele terá certeza de que viveu e foi feliz com suas escolhas, pois suas expectativas frustradas o fizeram amadurecer, suas expectativas alcançadas o fizeram crer, mas suas expectativas superadas – ah, essas sim! – o fizeram florescer."._

– Essa viagem está me fazendo tão bem. – Kristen suspirou, guardando o pequeno caderno e a caneta em sua bolsa, voltando sua atenção ao delicioso carneiro acompanhado das batatas cozidas em seu prato.

– Se isso tiver alguma relação com certo homem inglês que é péssimo em cantadas, mas que é um _gato_... – A loura mexeu sugestivamente as sobrancelhas, esperando arrancar algum detalhe extra da história.

– Eu já disse, nós nem chegamos a nos _conhecer_... Foi tudo tão rápido.

– Eu me recuso a aceitar que vocês só trocaram meia dúzia de palavras! – ela repuxou os lábios em um beicinho inconformado, enrolando o macarrão em seu garfo.

– Idem – A bela jovem concordou em um tom baixo, duvidando que a amiga pudesse ter lhe ouvido.

Seus olhos pensantes vaguearam pela _trattoria_ calma e acolhedora, tentando absorver o clima do ambiente para si mesma enquanto sentia sua mente voltada a um belo par de olhos azuis e cabelos revoltos. O rapaz indubitavelmente chamara sua atenção, mas a probabilidade de encontrá-lo novamente em Roma, em meio a tantos cidadãos e turistas, era baixíssima – principalmente com sua passagem de trem a Milão marcada para dali poucos dias. E daí em diante seriam inúmeras outras cidades europeias em seu roteiro, e não um charmoso fotógrafo a que pusera os olhos.

_**Roma, Itália – Piazza di Trevi**_

_**20h49min**_

Após o proveitoso jantar ao som de alguma música de Andrea Bocelli, as duas caminharam até a _Fontana di Trevi_, praticamente atrás do restaurante. O sol se punha preguiçosamente em algum lugar do horizonte, o céu de um azul marinho com rajadas rosa e laranja em um ponto e outro.

Algumas pessoas se espreitavam por entre a extensa bancada que dividia a enorme fonte da praça, a qual era cortada por três vias – _tre vie_. As águas cristalinas, que lembravam o mar caribenho, antecipavam a belíssima escultura barroca aninhada em frente a um palácio, possuindo a estátua de _Netuno_ – o deus dos mares ou _Poseidon_, na mitologia grega.

O barulho nostálgico das águas caindo fez Kristen fechar os olhos e sentir a brisa movimentar seus cabelos, perdida em uma sensação de estar em casa. Era como se ali fosse o pontinho de Roma que exalava romance, sem toda a grandiosidade das arquiteturas comuns da cidade. Voltando a fitar aquela maravilha esculpida em pedras, ela pôde sentir a vivacidade do monumento, como se Netuno rompesse a paisagem em sua carruagem puxada por cavalos-marinhos de uma maneira realmente teatral.

As luzes douradas acesas em pontos estratégicos da escultura davam a tudo um toque ainda mais encantador, como se as estátuas fossem banhadas a ouro e platina. Na verdade, _encantador_ era uma palavra que não supria a verdadeira dimensão daquele instante. A beleza era indefinível.

– Vamos jogar nossas moedas na fonte? – Kristen perguntou a Dakota, alguns segundos depois, enquanto a ouvia sussurrar "amiga, me belisca", repetidas vezes, completamente hipnotizada.

– E você acha mesmo que eu perderia essa chance? – rebateu com um sorriso que espelhava o da amiga, ao passo em que ambas se aproximavam das águas.

A loura foi a primeira a jogar uma única moeda na fonte, garantindo seu retorno à _Cidade Eterna_ assim como dizia a tradição. Kristen, no entanto, decidiu seguir um mito diferente, torcendo pelas segundas tradições serem tão certas quanto as primeiras.

– Que Roma me traga um grande amor. – sussurrou para si mesma, observando suas _duas _moedas mergulharem nas águas cristalinas.

Um par de borbulhares ao lado de seus centavos afundando chamou a atenção da jovem, e, ao procurar a pessoa que também esperava por sua sorte, ela se espantou com um par de revoltos cabelos castanhos claros. Apesar de estar a uma dúzia de turistas, a pele alva e os olhos azulados, compenetrados na grandiosidade da _fontana_, eram-lhe inconfundíveis.

Kristen teve que se lembrar de como respirar.

– _Duas moedas, Stewart?_ Hmmm... Tem alguém querendo arranjar um _bofe magia_ na capital italiana... – Dakota tirou sarro com seu sorriso de menina sapeca, fazendo a amiga desviar os olhos do rapaz para encará-la preguiçosamente.

– Você é tão cheia de segundas inten...

A morena, porém, não finalizou sua frase repleta de ironia. Ao retornar seu olhar para o charmoso britânico, ele não estava mais ali. No lugar que ele estava, havia apenas uma garota tentando fotografar a paisagem entre dois outros turistas.

Kristen suspirou de frustração, questionando se sua mente estava planejando algum complô contra ela mesma. Ou se seu coração estava achando que poderia se apaixonar facilmente por alguém que ela mal vira. _Talvez eu tenha inventado essa merda toda_, pensou, ignorando as brincadeiras e os olhares sugestivos da pessoinha irritante que chamava de amiga.

_Eu estou num lugar chamado vertigem_

_É tudo o que eu desejava não saber_

_A não ser que você me dê algo que eu possa sentir_

_(U2 – Vertigo)_

.

.

**N/A:** Gostaram? Odiaram? Detestaram? Haha'

Kristen escritora, Robert fofíssimo, Dakota lésbica... Cantadas logo no primeiro encontro! *o* Hahahahaha'

Digam-me o que acharam e trago o próximo cap rapidinho ;)

_**Toodles honey**_

.

.

**Blog: **raphaella-paiva(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com

**Group:** www(PONTO)facebook(PONTO)com(BARRA)groups(BARRA)50 1155363274932/


	2. Capítulo 2: Milão

_Hola, gatonas! Como estão?_

_Ahhh, fiquei tão feliz por Burning Red estar sendo tão bem recebida... Vocês são todas umas lindas, obrigada (:_

_Então... Vamos ler mais um pouco e desfrutar! Hahaha'_

_Enjoy._

.

.

_**Capítulo 2: Milão**_

.

.

_É a batida, meu coração pula quando estou com você,_

_Mas eu ainda não entendo_

_(Beyoncé - Crazy in Love)_

.

.

_**Arredores da Toscana – Trem da ES Italia AV**_

_**09h14min**_

__– _"Já percebeu que as prateleiras feitas hoje em dia quebram ou então desabam sob o peso das quinquilharias depois de seis meses de uso? O mesmo acontece com as casas, e com as roupas. Esses filhos da puta já inventaram o plástico e com ele poderiam fazer casas que durassem para sempre. E os pneus? Os americanos se matam aos milhões todos os anos com pneus de borracha defeituosa que aquecem nas estradas e estouram."_

__– Jack Kerouac é um _fodido_ escritor! Adoro o jeito que ele critica os princípios sociais. – Dakota murmurou enquanto Kristen fez uma pequena pausa em sua leitura em voz alta de _On The Road_.

– É o que eu sempre digo! – ela concordou, beijando a testa da maluquinha com a cabeça deitada em seu colo no maior estilo folgada. – O fato de ele ter escrito _esse_ livro na década de 50 já o faz um gênio! Narrar coisas que a sociedade chama de "polêmica", mas de um modo tão casual, é o que mais me fascina...

– E nesse trecho que você acabou de ler é como se ele tivesse previsto essa crise do euro, sabe? E a gente estando aqui hoje, vendo essas pessoas conseguindo se recuperar e seguir em frente, mesmo com a vida financeira aos frangalhos, é realmente algo a se valorizar.

– Sem dúvidas. – A morena concordou, jogando o exemplar surrado na mochila a sua esquerda, olhando para a janela e vendo o belo dia que estava do lado de fora do trem. – As indústrias fabricando coisas que logo nos farão substituir por outras, o modo compulsivo de pensar e agir, os julgamentos, os preconceitos... Kerouac aborda tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo.

– Uma mente grandiosa produz ideias grandiosas...

– Eu gostaria de escrever algo que fizesse as pessoas repensarem seus estilos de vida, sabe? – murmurou, olhando para a amiga que a fitava curiosa – Não algo que as fizesse apenas se divertirem, mas refletirem, pararem pra pensar se a forma como elas estão vivendo é exatamente a que elas sempre imaginaram. Algo que as fizesse consertar o futuro triste que elas possam ter por causa de toda essa histeria capitalista, essa necessidade de possuir coisas, importando-se com o que os outros vão achar e não no modo como estão alienadas.

– Você já é essa pessoa, _baby girl_ – A companheira sussurrou, pegando a mão de Kristen que se embromava nas mechas platinadas em uma carícia – Eu vejo essa mulher incrível e inteligente que você é, que faz a vida de todo mundo ao seu redor ser um pouquinho melhor. Só falta mostrar ao mundo.

– E você acha que um dia eu chego lá? – ela perguntou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

– Meu bem, você é o tipo de garota que não precisa de uma trilogia de romance sobrenatural pra arrasar! – A loura prontificou, levantando-se do colo da amiga para beliscar a pontinha de seu nariz. Ambas sorriram.

_**Milão, Itália – Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II**_

_**16h52min**_

Dakota não sabia para onde olhar, as inúmeras lojas de grife e a arquitetura repleta de mosaicos históricos dividiam sua atenção. Kristen contemplava plenamente a galeria projetada e construída durante a _Belle Époque_, a qual possuía um nome em homenagem ao primeiro rei da Itália posterior ao seu reconhecimento como país.

Após dois pares de dias na cidade de Roma, as amigas seguiram para a segunda cidade do roteiro de viagem que planejavam desde que terminaram o colegial. E depois de verem pessoalmente a Torre de Pisa, o _Pantheon_ e tantas basílicas e museus de arte na capital italiana, Milão realmente parecia o destino certo.

Elas haviam visitado a belíssima Catedral de Milão – _Duomo di Milano_ – e se encantado com a obra sede da arquidiocese da cidade, uma das mais célebres edificações do estilo gótico europeu. E, mesmo não sendo muito religiosas, seria impossível não se sentirem tocadas pela aura celestial ali abrigada. Era como se um espírito bom e saudável rondasse toda a região – era revigorante.

Os olhos de historiadora, que a jovem loura havia adquirido na faculdade, faziam com que ela pudesse apreciar mais detalhadamente cada pedacinho da arquitetura impecável típica da Itália, explicando vez ou outra para a amiga alguma coisa a mais que havia aprendido em tantas aulas. Mas era óbvio que também estando cercada de tantas boutiques da _Gucci_, _Prada_ e _Louis Vuitton_, seria difícil controlar seus hormônios de consumista.

– Se alguém me dissesse que a mesma pessoa que estava criticando o capitalismo estivesse cobiçando bolsas caríssimas, eu não iria acreditar... – Kristen provocou com um sorriso, caminhando ao lado da loura que quase lambia as vitrines.

– Estou apenas dando uma _olhadinha_... – murmurou travessa – Por que tem que ser tudo tão caro aqui? Não tenho coragem de pagar uma pequena fortuna nisso... Vou esperar pra comprar minhas _Pradas_ quando voltar pra Califórnia!

– _Baby_, seu pai é podre de rico e te deu um cartão de crédito pra gastar nessa viagem... O que está esperando?

– Eu não sei... E se...

– Dakota, pode parar com o teatro, eu sei que você não vê a hora de ter aquele _Mary Jane_ nos seus pezinhos. – ela mexeu as sobrancelhas, apontando para o sapato em uma vitrine.

– Ahhh! – O gritinho excitado da loura fez os turistas olharem para as garotas como se fossem malucas, e Kristen tapou os olhos de vergonha, mas sem conseguir esconder uma risada – Não vejo você boazinha assim desde aquela liquidação de livros na _Barnes & Noble_. Vamos, vamos! – ela agarrou a mão da amiga enquanto a arrastava para dentro da loja mais próxima.

A morena apenas se perguntava como Dakota conseguia saltitar naqueles saltos altos, torcendo para ela não pagar um mico semelhante ao da Basílica de São Pedro. Ela ria só de lembrar.

– O que acha dessa echarpe? – A garota de cabelos claros perguntou, envolvendo o tecido suave ao redor do pescoço. – Parece àquele do filme _Os Delírios de Consumo de Becky Bloom_, não é? – ela riu, desfilando dentro da loja de um lado para o outro enquanto Kristen revirava alguns cabides.

– Não exagera, Kota! – ela riu, o que fez a amiga mostrar a língua.

– É sério, eu sou praticamente _A Garota da Echarpe Verde_, só falta eu virar colunista de uma revista e encontrar o amor da minha vida.

– _Loura psicótica_... – A escritora cantarolou, recebendo uns tapas da loura enquanto tentava não rir. – Pelo menos os delírios de consumo você tem igual à personagem!

E é lógico que a loura não deixaria de exercer sua influência de compras na amiga. Na verdade, Kristen tinha uma queda por _shopping_ quando o assunto era livros, perfumes, jaquetas de couro e _Converses_. Ela tinha praticamente um _closet_ só para seus incontáveis _All Stars_ – um pequeno capricho que adquiriu aos 12 anos e não largou mais.

– Essa jaqueta é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi! – ela falou ao puxar a peça laranja do expositor e mostrar à parceira de viagem.

– Lin-dís-si-ma. – Dakota quase soletrou, tocando no couro legítimo antes de tirar rapidamente do cabide – Experimente agora!

A morena não perdeu tempo, indo rapidamente ao provador chique e em tons dourados da _Gucci_, jogando o casaco por cima do delicado suéter preto de malha com mangas na altura do cotovelo, delineando as curvas dos seios e cintura. O item ficou perfeito com seu usual _jeans skinny_, e ela teve certeza disso ao ver o sorriso de aprovação da amiga quando saiu da cabine.

– E então? – sorriu, dando a famosa voltinha 360º graus.

– K, você está terrivelmente _comível_!

O veredito a fez soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

Depois da jaqueta de couro laranja, a tal echarpe verde, uma bolsa _Prada_, o _Mary Jane_ da _Louis Vuitton_ e uma risada ao verem a conta do cartão de crédito do Papa Fanning, as garotas se acalmaram e decidiram dar mais algumas voltas pela galeria.

Os imensos vitrais ao longo do teto, as paredes em tons de ouro, as luminárias douradas e o piso de mármore com mosaicos eram de tirar o fôlego. Havia quatro entradas – as quais possuíam as tantas lojas de grife em seus corredores –, e todas elas rumavam para o grande centro.

– O que será que esses desenhos do chão representam? – Dakota perguntou à morena, parando no meio do caminho para observarem melhor a obra.

– Ah, as figuras do centro são o octógono formado pelo cruzamento das vias, com o brasão da _Casa Savoia _no meio, aquela dinastia europeia. – ela apontou para a parte central do lugar, lembrando-se das pesquisas que havia feito antes da viagem. – Essas outras do lado direcionam para cada saída da galeria, representando as quatro cidades que já foram capitais da Itália.

– Milão, Turim, Florença e Roma.

– Exatamente! – Sorriu, identificando as imagens – A que representa Roma é a loba amamentando Rômulo e Remo, de Milão é Napoleão, de Turim é o tão lendário touro...

– Esse é o touro da lenda? Então precisamos pisar nos testículos de um certo bovino! – A loura pulou, fazendo sua pose de machão antes de seguir o mito que todos têm que fazer ao visitar Milão.

A tradição consistia em pisar com o calcanhar do pé direito sobre a genitália do animal e dar um giro sobre ele, e assim fizeram Dakota e Kristen. Originalmente, o ritual era feito apenas durante a virada de ano, mas logo se tornou uma crença repetida por centenas de turistas e milaneses.

_**Milão, Itália – Ruas de Brera**_

_**21h10min**_

– Sabe, às vezes eu fico olhando essas construções antigas e tão lindas, essas lojas _vintages_ e fico me lembrando do Michael. – A bela morena disse em um murmúrio, andando por entre uma via que exalava a saudosa boemia tipicamente europeia.

– Lembrando dele de uma forma boa ou...? – A amiga quis saber, desviando os olhos de um vinil de Cole Porter que viu na vitrine de um acolhedor brechó.

– Um pouco dos dois talvez. – Deu de ombros, encarando a loura magra e de pele alva, enquanto caminhavam pelo bairro de Brera repleto de jovens e música dos anos 20. – Eu já não era mais apaixonada pelo Michael há um tempo, mas ele foi tão bom pra mim.

– Eu sei, você acha que deve algo a ele por ter te amado durante tantos anos de relacionamento, mas você não pode ficar remoendo isso; vocês terminaram por um motivo.

– E é exatamente esse motivo que me faz voltar e repensar minhas atitudes.

– K, eu concordo que Michael era um cara legal, mas ele sempre deixou a desejar em alguns aspectos. – murmurou, abraçando a cintura da amiga que era alguns poucos centímetros mais alta que ela. – Deus sabe quantas noites você aparecia lá em casa depois de ter brigado com o Michael, e sempre pelas mesmas razões!

– Ele nunca entendia a paixão que eu tinha pela arte e pela literatura...

– Ele nunca entendia o fato de você _viver_ pela arte e pela literatura, Kristen. – ela corrigiu. – E Michael sempre foi um pouquinho egocêntrico demais pra ver algo além de seu próprio umbigo, mesmo sendo um cara simpático.

– Isso é bem verdade! – A escritora riu suavemente, apertando o braço esquerdo nos ombros da companheira em um silencioso "obrigada". – Além do mais, sempre faltou um pouquinho de ardência em se tratando dele!

– O tapado do Michael estava precisando te dar um pouco mais de faíscas, _baby_! – Dakota falou alto, chamando a atenção de alguns milaneses que passavam por ali.

– Fale mais alto, acho que o Papa não conseguiu te ouvir. – Kristen riu, meneando a cabeça.

– Ah, olha só! – A maluquinha irrompeu, correndo até uma lojinha de _souvenires_ com algumas banquinhas na calçada. – Isso não é a cara do seu ex-namorado bebezão?

As duas riram quando a loura colocou um daqueles óculos medonhos com nariz e bigode, começando a fazer caretas.

– _Oi, eu sou o Michael e pago de intelectual, mas o único livro que eu li foi _Um Amor Para Recordar_! _– ela disse com a voz grossa e seu péssimo sotaque nova-iorquino, ouvindo as risadas da morena.

– Melhor! _Meu nome é Michael e eu adoro garotas supergostosas, mas faço uma exceção pra você, coração!_ – Kristen o imitou, rebolando com uma bunda de plástico por cima da calça _jeans_.

Dakota caiu na gargalhada. E a romancista teve certeza que seu ex-namorado nunca havia sido uma escolha muito sábia. Sempre faltou algo de especial nele, um tempero que a fizesse querer mais, e seu pensamento novamente foi direcionado a um estranho par de olhos azuis que conhecera há poucos dias.

_**Milão, Itália – Piazza Santa Maria delle Grazie**_

_**17h36min**_

A ostentosa arquitetura gótica e românica de uma das igrejas mais famosas do país era de encher os olhos. E a Basílica Santa Maria delle Grazie tinha um sentido a mais para ser considerada um ponto indispensável em qualquer roteiro de viagem – a polêmica e comentadíssima pintura de Leonardo da Vinci, _A Última Ceia_.

Os tons brancos das paredes e inúmeros pilares, o tibúrio – cúpula em forma de pirâmide – repleto de imagens geométricas em tons alaranjados, os bancos marrons e o peculiar tom de ouro na igreja eram lindos.

Dakota estava concentrada em todas as sílabas ditas pelo padre, que foi praticamente coagido pela loura a ensinar cada detalhe que sabia a respeito do artista, pelo qual sempre fora completamente fascinada. Ela já até planejava um trabalho final de curso todo envolto da vida e obra do renomado italiano.

Kristen, por sua vez, contentava-se em se deslumbrar com as imagens impecavelmente esculpidas no teto, embora a saleta simples que abrigava o afresco foi o que mais a encantou. O cômodo não era lá grande coisa, era pequeno, com as paredes brancas e o piso escuro, com uma pintura ou outra – mas na parede central estava _A Última Ceia_, sem qualquer quadro ou moldura significante. Apenas a arte de Da Vinci eternizada na própria textura.

E lá estava Jesus no centro em toda sua magnificência com seus apóstolos se agrupando ao redor. A garota reconheceu Judas Iscariotes no lado direito da imagem, de cabelos brancos, inclinado sobre João. Ela se intrigou com o pequeno saleiro tombado por Judas, uma clara superstição de azar.

E é claro que a morena não poderia deixar de se lembrar do livro _O Código da Vinci_, tentando ver a simetria entre os corpos de Jesus e Maria Madalena na pintura, a tão discutida forma de cálice entre os dois, simbolizando uma possível fertilidade da mulher retratada – e as teorias do autor, Dan Brown, sobre herdeiros de Cristo.

– Terminou de extorquir todas as informações do padre? – Kristen brincou com a amiga ao vê-la se aproximar, toda feliz.

– Fiz o que pude! – ela riu, também admirando as belas obras em cada canto da basílica enquanto caminhavam vagamente para a entrada principal – Ele era tão inteligente e bonzinho, explicou muita coisa sobre o lugar.

– Com essa sua cara de _serial killer_ ele tinha que explicar mesmo, matou o pobrezinho de medo!

– Vai se foder, Stewart. – A historiadora a empurrou de lado com uma careta, fazendo a outra rir.

– Uh, palavrão na igreja, loura? – Provocou, recebendo um revirar de olhos de Dakota antes de ela fazer uma carinha animada um tanto quanto suspeita...

– Está a fim de fazer algo radical?

– Fiquei com medo do seu olhar psicótico junto dessa frase, mas estou dentro!

– Então, vamos brincar de quem fala a palavra "pênis" mais alto? – ela parou, mexendo as sobrancelhas divertidamente ao passo que a morena arregalava os olhos.

– O quê? Aqui, sua doida?

– É o que torna tudo ainda mais radical... – Atiçou, mexendo nos cabelos lisos e claros. – Pênis. – sussurrou baixinho.

– Droga. – A jovem murmurou, rindo antes de seguir a brincadeira ridícula. – Pênis.

– Pênis. – A loura falou um pouco mais alto, com uma risada.

– Pênis. – ela aumentou o tom de voz, olhando para o lado para ver se alguém havia ouvido.

– Pênis.

– Pênis! – Kristen gritou, fazendo a amiga abrir a boca em surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que meia dúzia de pessoas girou seus pescoços para lhe encarar. Ela corou no mesmo instante.

Logo em seguida a risada da parceira foi ouvida, enquanto a morena sentia vontade de cavar um buraco para enfiar a cabeça – as maçãs do rosto queimando com o vermelho. Mas só o que lhe sobrou foi rir também.

– _Okay_, agora foi muito melhor do que aquela vez que jogamos no casamento da minha tia Matilde. – Dakota comentou entre risos.

– Claro, daquela vez foi você que pagou o mico na hora do "você já pode beijar a noiva". – A jovem riu, lembrando-se da cara de pimentão da amiga.

– Ah, você não pode esquecer que...

– _Com licença?_ – Uma voz rouca e suave sem querer interrompeu a frase da loura, e Kristen sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem instantaneamente.

O sotaque britânico naquelas duas palavrinhas fez com que ela se sentisse uma adolescente outra vez. E ela gostava daquela sensação. Na verdade, _ela adorava_.

A garota virou-se, seguindo a direção da voz e constatando que sua mente não lhe pregara peças. Era ele, o lindo rapaz do Coliseu que estivera em sua cabeça mesmo quando ela se obrigava a tirá-lo dali. E ele estava encantador, como sempre.

– Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver. – ele prosseguiu em um sorriso divertido, os olhos sorrindo igualmente em um brilho adorável.

– É, eu... Pensei a mesma coisa. – Balbuciou ainda meio perturbada com a presença repentina. As palavras pareciam fugir dela.

– E você costuma gritar partes da anatomia masculina sempre que visita conventos e coisas do tipo? – Perguntou com os lábios repuxados para o canto, tentando esconder um sorrisinho maldito.

_Filho da mãe provocador_, Kristen pensou divertida.

– Não... – A garota olhou para os lados em sua melhor _poker face_ – Só digo isso em ocasiões especiais mesmo. Normal...

O jovem riu com jeito da morena, deslumbrando-se com os olhos verdes levemente marcados com lápis de olho e longos cílios. As pernas delicadamente torneadas sobre o _jeans _chamavam a atenção, junto dos _Vans_ vermelhos nos pés e uma camiseta branca de ombro caído, com a tão famosa boca dos _Rolling Stones_ estampada – ironicamente ou não, com a bandeira da Inglaterra enfeitada em lantejoulas na língua do desenho.

Ele sorriu.

– Você sabia que essa língua significa antiautoridade e sensualidade? – questionou, apontando para a blusa da garota.

– Sério? – inquiriu surpresa, olhando-o curiosamente. Ele estava de tirar o fôlego em calças _jeans_ simples, camisa de linho azul clara e um sapatênis surrado. – Eu me senti uma rebelde _sexy_ agora! – ela riu.

_"Rebelde sexy"? What the fuck? __Preciso ser internada..._

– E você parece uma. – ele murmurou com um leve traço de timidez que fez a garota piscar os olhos rapidamente antes de abrir um singelo sorriso.

– Mas a inspiração em si foi o Mick Jagger, não foi? – A jovem tentou desviar o assunto, proibindo-se de corar em frente ao rapaz. _Ela não era do tipo que corava por causa de um homem, por favor!_

– É o que parece, mas há quem diga que simboliza a língua de Kali, aquela deusa hindu da criação, vida...

– E destruição. – Kristen completou encantada por um cara tão lindo saber sobre algo tão... _diferente_. Aliás, ele _parecia _ser diferente.

– Exatamente.

O sol adentrava a basílica de uma maneira contagiante naquela tarde quando ele a olhou profundamente, tentando enxergar a alma tão cativante que aquela garota possuía. O britânico seria capaz de observá-la por horas sem se cansar.

– Você se importa se... eu bater uma foto sua? É que a luz está perfeita e você é tão linda... – ele ousou a pedir, e só então a americana notou a mesma máquina fotográfica de Roma nas mãos do rapaz, e que Dakota nem estava mais ali por perto.

– Claro. – Sorriu, jogando os cabelos para trás e olhando para um ponto ao longe antes de ouvir um suave _clic_. Ao retornar seu olhar para o inglês, no entanto, ela ouviu o som da máquina outra vez.

Ele observou, admirado, as fotografias tiradas, extasiado pela beleza singela e tão inspiradora daquela escritora californiana. Talvez "perfeita" fosse uma palavra casual demais para descrevê-la. Era como se ela passasse sua vivacidade para o retrato.

– Essa basílica é tão linda, não é? – Kristen disse aleatoriamente, suprindo a curiosidade de ver as fotos tiradas ou de perguntar o motivo de ele gostar de fotografá-la. Talvez o ambiente favorecesse.

– É o que eu estou pensando desde que cheguei aqui... E o mais interessante é saber que essa igreja foi bombardeada durante a 2ª Guerra Mundial e ainda está em pé!

– Ah, eu ouvi falar sobre isso. – ela sorriu, espelhando a feição plena do rapaz – Primeiro, construída no século XV e, depois, reformada sem perder os traços originais! Sabe como se fizeram para proteger a pintura de Da Vinci?

– Não, o quê? – ele riu curioso.

– Foram colocados sacos de areia ao redor de toda a parede onde está a pintura, como se fossem trincheiras!

– Muito espertos! – Brincou com ela, não contendo um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

– Licença um pouquinho... – Dakota apareceu em um incomum jeitinho delicado e sutil – Vou roubá-la por dois minutinhos, tudo bem? – Comentou com o rapaz, não deixando de notar como ele era fofo. Ela teve vontade de colocar o britânico no colo e cantar uma canção de ninar.

– Eu já volto. – A morena garantiu, seguindo a amiga por um instante.

– Eu vou esperar. – ele sorriu de volta, acenando com a cabeça em um cavalheiro gesto inglês enquanto assistia a bela garota caminhar calmamente até o altar.

Entretanto, o jovem logo foi interrompido por um branquelo com cara de bêbado – só a cara mesmo, porque a última bebida havia sido a da noite anterior – em seu melhor estilo "sou bonito e britânico, todas me querem".

– _Brother_, você precisa ver o que está acontecendo lá fora! – Disse ao se aproximar, jogando o braço sobre os ombros do rapaz.

– O que você fez dessa vez? – ele riu, socando o peito do amigo em cumprimento.

– Eu não fiz nada. _Ainda_. E é por isso que você tem que ver, é rápido!

– Falou, então vamos logo! – Concordou ao ver a morena ainda conversando com a amiga ao longe, calculando o tempo. – Mas, Tom, espera só um...

O maluco que chamava de amigo o rebocou mesmo assim, ansioso como uma criança louca para ver o presente de Natal, rumo à saída principal da igreja, ignorando alguns turistas que circulavam por ali em suas sandalinhas de Jesus.

– Qual é? – O parceiro de viagem choramingou ao varrer os olhos pela praça e não encontrar aquelas _belezinhas_. – Elas não estão mais aqui?

– Mulher de novo, Tom? – O inglês perguntou divertido, encarando com preguiça o homem ao seu lado.

– _Mulheres_, no plural, _man_! – ele emendou, voltando a fitar o amigo com um sorriso malicioso – Cinco espanholas quentes!

– Relaxa, você vai conhecer muitas delas quando chegarmos em Barcelona depois de amanhã!

– Pode crer! Mas elas eram tão gostosas...

– Fique aí chorando que eu preciso voltar. – Provocou Tom, andando de volta na imensa basílica e encontrar a encantadora morena.

No entanto, ela não estava mais ali. Muito menos a amiga maluquinha loura.

Ele olhou para todos os lados e até pensou em checar debaixo dos bancos da igreja, mas sua rebelde simplesmente desaparecera.

_**Milão, Itália – Hotel Romana Residence**_

_**01h53min**_

__– Eu não acredito que o bofe britânico sumiu de repente hoje mais cedo! – Dakota murmurou pela terceira vez naquela noite, com a boca cheia de creme dental.

– Muito menos eu. – A amiga comentou, digitando algumas coisas em seu _notebook_, na escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama.

– Vai ver ele sentiu vontade de fazer xixi e correu para um banheiro! – ela riu ao ouvir as palavras da garota à medida que escovava os dentes.

Kristen estava certa sobre ele enquanto a loura conversava com ela, no altar da basílica, sobre ir a uma palestra acerca de artistas renascentistas e deixá-la flertar com o bonitão. Mas então ele desapareceu tão rápido quanto apareceu, e ela decidiu seguir a amiga na tal palestra.

Duas horas depois, quase especializadas em Michelangelo e Da Vinci, as californianas produziram-se para curtirem uma noite clássica no _Teatro alla Scala _em uma belíssima ópera, retornando ao hotel pouco depois da meia-noite.

– O destino deve estar brincando com vocês... – A loura comentou em seu pijama, deitando-se na cama em um gemido de satisfação. – Quem sabe o reencontramos por aí?

– Quem sabe?

– Boa noite, K. – ela disse em um sussurro, soprando um beijo para a morena enquanto apagava a luz do abajur.

– Boa noite, _baby_. – Sorriu, retribuindo o beijinho no ar antes de retomar a atenção à tela do computador; a aconchegante suíte do hotel à meia luz.

Talvez sua quase-irmã tivesse razão sobre o inglês, embora Kristen quisesse negar o efeito que ele possuía sobre ela. Não era de seu feitio se sentir assim por alguém que mal conhecia, mas ele trazia à tona sentimentos há tempo guardados.

E, meneando a cabeça, como se tirasse aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, ela continuou a digitar.

"_A vida seria mais bem vivida se as pessoas tivessem almas nefelibatas, cuja definição é alguém que vive nas nuvens. É preciso ter um dos pés no chão, é claro, para amparar uma possível queda de uma nuvem alta demais – mas se ela deixar de ser espessa, se ela deixar toda a sua água cair em forma de uma terrível tempestade, não se deve esquecer que logo um céu claro, com mais nuvens brancas, surgirá. _

_Seja um nefelibato, haja com um, sem medo de tentar, sem medo do que irão pensar. Tente. Permita-se errar. Entregue-se de corpo e alma ao que você acredita, só não se esqueça de segurar seu coração por um tempo um pouquinho maior. Assim o erro de se perder entre as nuvens será menor, e os resultados serão os dias mais claros possíveis. E você viverá entre as nuvens mesmo que elas deixem de estar ali."._

A romancista encarou as próprias palavras, pensando em aplicá-las a si mesma. Talvez elas saíram tão espontaneamente como uma mensagem de seu subconsciente, para deixar os "porquês" e os "e ses" de lado. Talvez ela devesse se permitir ser uma nefelibata e sentir como seria estar entre as nuvens.

E talvez ela pudesse reencontrar o jovem britânico em seu próximo destino – aliás, tudo pode acontecer em Barcelona.

.

.

_Eu não sou eu mesma_

_Ultimamente eu ando boba, eu não faço isso,_

_Estive brincando comigo mesma, baby_

_Eu não me importo_

_(Beyoncé - Crazy in Love)_

.

.

_Ai, gente! O que eu faço com a Dakota? Hahahahaha' Alguém aí já brincou de quem fala "pênis" mais alto? LOLOLOL_

_Adoro escrever essa fic e espero que tenham curtido o cap!_

_O que acharam do reencontro RK? Fofos, né? E o Tom? Socorrrrr! Hahahaha'_

_Comentem e me digam o que acharam ;)_

_**Toodles honey**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Barcelona - Parte I

_N/A: Oi, babies! Primeiramente, queria me desculpar pela demora. Eu comentei isso no blog e no group, mas é que a minha enxaqueca atacou e tive crises horríveis nas últimas duas semanas. Espero que compreendam._

_Anyway, aqui está o cap! E garanto muitas risadas! Hahahaha'_

_Créditos à minha baby e beta Aline Bomfim. Sem ela, humpf! -'_

_Hahahaha' LOL_

_Enjoy it._

_._

_._

_**Capítulo 2: Barcelona**_

_._

_._

_Você disse: "Hey, qual é o seu nome?"_

_Só bastou um olhar_

_E agora nós não somos mais os mesmos_

_(Avril Lavigne - Smile)_

_._

_**Barcelona, Espanha – Gran Via de les Corts Catalanes**_

_**09h55min**_

– "_Shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond..."_

– Dakota, o que diabos é isso?

– Música, ué! – A loura revirou os olhos em um tom de voz óbvio, voltando a cantar e se remexer com a canção que estourava dos seus fones de ouvido.

– Eu me referia a sua doidura mesmo, mas tudo bem...

A garota empurrou Kristen, fazendo uma careta divertida enquanto a outra apenas ria. Elas haviam saído do aeroporto _El Prat _há alguns minutos e já podiam sentir o perfume de Barcelona no ar.

A cidade estava quente com sua costumeira brisa de verão, e a morena deixou a amiga e a música da Rihanna lhe contagiarem enquanto sentia o vento através do vidro do táxi. O senhor que dirigia fornecia uma curiosidade e outra a respeito de alguns monumentos que viam por onde passavam, e a morena sentia-se estranhamente em casa em um lugar tão encantador como aquele.

Um toque chatinho, que lembrava uma canção chiclete de Natal, soou do bolso do _jeans _de Dakota, fazendo-a encarar a tela do _iPhone_ com uma daquelas caretas de nojo _feat._ medo.

– É quem estou pensando que é? – Kristen perguntou, tentando segurar uma risada enquanto recebia um olhar mortal da loura.

– Na boa, por que esse garoto não larga do meu pé? – questionou exasperada e com uma cara de sofrida de quase dar dó. _Quase._

– O menino tá apaixonado, coitadinho! – ela gargalhou, não perdendo a chance de tirar sarro da amiga.

– Ai, meu saco! E sou eu que sofro... – Dakota choramingou, e a morena riu ainda mais, lembrando-se do nerd que vivia perseguindo a parceira.

Talvez se ele tirasse os óculos fundo-de-garrafa, lavasse aquele cabelo e deixasse de ser tão brega, ele até poderia ficar bonitin... _Não!_ Nem assim.

– OMG! Leia isso. – A loura arregalou os olhos, entregando o celular para que a morena pudesse ler a mensagem de texto. _Okay_, ela teve que rir com aquilo!

_"Asa de frango, perna de galinha, se quiser ficar comigo, dê uma risadinha!"_

– Não sei o que é pior, ele ter inventado essa frase ou ter tido o trabalho de pesquisar algo assim! – A amiga continuou, perguntando-se o que havia feito de errado na vida passada para ser compensada de tal modo. – E O QUE VOCÊ TÁ DIGITANDO AÍ, SUA LOUCA?

Dakota teve um mini ataque cardíaco ao ver Kristen respondendo o SMS com um sorriso sapeca, pulando em cima dela pra arrancar o celular de sua mão.

– Ahhh, devolve isso, devolve, devolve, devolve! – ela gritou, cheia de folia no colo da amiga.

– Só estou respondendo carinhosamente... – A outra provocou em meio às gargalhadas, sem ao menos perceber a cara assustada do senhorzinho que dirigia o táxi.

– Stewart, sua vaca! – ela ralhou ao conseguir recuperar o _iPhone_, quase encenando _O Senhor dos Anéis _e dizendo _"my precious"_. Mas ela criou vergonha na cara e se conteve.

– E o que você vai responder então? – Kristen perguntou com uma risadinha, deitando a cabeça no colo da loura.

– Algo simples e elegante. – Falou com um beicinho de metida, jogando os cabelos.

"_Seu recalque bate e volta na minha belezura lésbica. _

_2bjs na bunda!"_

– Ui, elegância define! – A escritora riu enquanto lia a mensagem.

– Sou chique, fazer o quê?

_**Barcelona, Espanha – Las Ramblas**_

_**21h04min**_

Kristen sentia-se uma verdadeira espanhola – tirando o fato da sua pele extremamente branca, o péssimo espanhol e seu horrível senso de coordenação para danças, incluindo flamenco. Mas o que vale é a intenção. O que salvava mesmo era Dakota, já que ela falava espanhol fluentemente desde pequena.

Mentira, ela também não salvava... Só sabia passar vergonha andando pra baixo e pra cima com aquelas castanholas nas mãos.

– _Clac, clac, clac..._

– Quando é que você vai parar com isso? – Kristen perguntou, olhando a amiga de soslaio enquanto caminhavam por uma das mais famosas vias da cidade.

– Talvez nunca, eu tenho talento pra coisa! – ela sorriu, pulando como uma criança e, claro, batendo as castanholas naquele barulhinho...

– Senhor, tenha piedade! – A morena suspirou, não sabendo se pegava aquelas coisas para jogar na primeira lata de lixo que aparecesse ou se simplesmente revirava os olhos em descrença.

Ela ainda amava a loura, então escolheu a segunda opção.

Ainda ouvindo aquele barulho – irritante quando mal tocado, o que era seu caso –, Kristen admirava a arquitetura maravilhosa dali. A larga rua de pedras continha inúmeras barracas dos dois lados, repletos de vendedores de flores, revistas, discos, cafeterias e restaurantes de calçadas. Era tudo tão encantador por ali que quase fazia a morena perder o fôlego.

Obviamente havia lugares mais ricos quando o assunto era história e arquitetura, mas _Las Ramblas_ possuía uma magia incapaz de explicações. A escritora e a estudante de _História da Arte_ passaram o dia no Palácio Nacional, desfrutando das variadas obras do museu da Catalunha, ganhando um pouco de tempo para passearam pelo Bairro Gótico – um dos recintos mais antigos de Barcelona, esbanjando construções do estilo gótico.

Mas elas decidiram tirar a noite para passearem pelas _Las Ramblas_, e não poderiam estar mais animadas. Esse nome originava do árabe _ramla_, consistindo em um tipo de rua larga cheia de pedestres, algo bem típico da Catalunha. E a via onde estávamos era a mais famosa da cidade.

As luminárias em estilo vitoriano davam um toque todo especial e único aos paralelepípedos que revestiam toda a rua, junto da iluminação natural das inúmeras estrelas que irrompiam a estrelada noite espanhola. Era possível ouvir alguma música tradicional vinda de um dos restaurantes ou cafés ali perto, o som característico de um violão ao longe deixando tudo ainda mais encantador.

O cheirinho do mar ao longe acariciava o ambiente, trazida pela brisa através das dezenas de árvores que formavam grandiosos arcos ao longo do caminho. E, apesar de tantos turistas e barceloneses circularem por ali, era como se as amigas estivessem sozinhas, desfrutando cada pedacinho daquela cultura tão distinta e exoticamente maravilhosa.

– _¿Yo podría pintar una imagen de las señoritas?_ – perguntou um senhor de sorriso simpático, próximo de algumas telas em branco e outras belamente esculpidas com suntuosos retratos.

– _Sí, ¿por qué no?_ – Dakota sorriu ao meu lado, dando um cutucão nas minhas costelas quando eu iria abrir a boca para rejeitar o convite em meu espanhol de quinta. – Vai ser legal, Stewart!

– Pensando bem até que pode ser mesmo! – Dei de ombros enquanto me esquivava de um acrobata que entretinha algumas pessoas com seu malabarismo de tochas – Se isso significa que você vai parar de dançar como uma louca com essas castanholas nas mãos...

Ignorei seu olhar de _perdeu o medo da morte, vadia?_, rindo ao passo em que me sentava em uma banqueta e deixava o homem de cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos fazer um desenho meu. E a coisa parecia estar boa já que, a cada dois minutos, Dakota formava um biquinho impressionado e levantava um _joinha_ para mim, fazendo-me ter que concentrar mais que o necessário para segurar uma gargalhada.

Há alguns metros dali, no entanto, mal sabiam as amigas que dois belos rapazes caminhavam tranquilamente pela famosa rua.

– _Puta que pariu_, esse lugar é louco! – Tom exclamou, abrindo os lábios carnudos em um "o" ao ver um malabarista fazer alguns truques com tochas, ao longe.

– Talvez não mais que aquele disco do John Lennon ali. – O amigo, de cabelos castanhos claros e corpo esguio, sorriu, apontando para a vitrine da discoteca ao mesmo tempo em que entravam no local singelo, mas cheio de preciosidades da música.

– _Caralho_, Robert, você tem um olho biônico! – ele disse, pegando o disco antes do amigo para ler as faixas.

– _Caralho_, Tom, você só fala palavrão. – Rob retrucou, resistindo a tentação de rolar os olhos enquanto tomava o disco das mãos do outro britânico. – Eu estava atrás desse álbum há séculos!

– Sou muito mais o Paul McCartney!

– Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de discutir isso com você. – ele riu, babando na compilação das 20 melhores músicas da carreira solo do cantor, no álbum _"Lennon Legend"_.

Antes de ir para o caixa e pagar pelo disco do vocalista dos Beatles, Robert decidiu passar pelo corredor de rock alternativo. Um DVD do Muse chamou sua atenção enquanto uma música pop/dance começou a soar pelos alto-falantes da loja _vintage_, quando ele viu Tom levantar as mãos no ritmo da melodia e cantar:

– _"Putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love..."_ – O britânico de cabelos escuros e olhar de manguaceiro começou a rebolar com as mãos para o alto, fazendo o amigo colocar a mão no rosto e rir da vergonha alheia. – _"If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-ack..."._

– Larga de viadagem, Thomas! – ele riu, dando um tapa na cabeça do desajustado – Que porra de música é essa?

– Como assim? – respondeu; os olhos arregalados em visível surpresa – É Demi, _cara_! Demi _Gostosona_ Lovato!

– E eu já ouvi falar?

– Já que está solteiro, deveria! Não sabe quantas gatinhas já peguei só por dizer que curto Demi Lovato...

– Bom saber. – Rob meneou a cabeça, entre risos, pegando o álbum do Muse com o objetivo de pagar e sair dali o quanto antes, já que Tom continuava a dançar e cantar a tal música.

Com os discos devidamente guardados na bolsa masculina _Forestbound _– uma grife norte-americana focada em criar bolsas de materiais reciclados –, Robert firmou a alça em seu ombro direito enquanto admirava a beleza de cada canto de _Las Ramblas_. O Palácio da Vice-Rainha já havia ficado para trás, bem como o Grande Teatro do Liceu.

Os amigos haviam passado o dia fotografando a região – exceto o Tom, é claro, que só sabia azarar as espanholas. Mas depois que se formou em Fotografia, Robert precisava de tudo aquilo, precisava se encontrar, mergulhar dentro de si mesmo e ter a certeza de que aquilo era o que realmente o completava. Obviamente ele não tinha dúvidas de que amava fotografar e pausar o mundo através de suas lentes, mas ele tinha medo de não ser o bastante.

A sociedade sempre cobra tanto, esmaga o ser humano e aliena seu cérebro a tal ponto em que o faz julgar se sua grande paixão o levaria ao sucesso profissional. Grande meio de controlar a população, que, com suas mentes direcionadas pela generalização, segue carreiras tradicionais já saturadas de trabalhadores, mas com o falso ideal de felicidade e sucesso.

Contudo, é sempre assim, não é? A mídia controla as pessoas, alienam seus cérebros e liquidam as diferenças de cada um, transformando suas personalidades pensantes em exércitos pateticamente iguais e vulneráveis. Uma forma bastante simples de controlar a massa para que ela continue gerando lucros em uma sociedade capitalista cada vez mais degradante.

Até porque já dizia Darwin que "o mais forte sobrevive", o que a sociedade interpretava como "o mais rico sobrevive, o mais influente, o mais importante, o mais feliz sobrevive". Péssima comparação. Terrivelmente péssima.

Riqueza e felicidade? Bem, são altamente úteis, exceto quando se está em seu leito de morte, perguntando-se quais sonhos você já realizou. Mas sonhos de verdade – como aquele sonho de adolescência de beijar a garota mais bonita da festa, ter uma casa à beira-mar ou viajar pelo mundo. Rios de dinheiro não são necessários quando há verdadeira força de vontade. É apenas uma consequência.

E Robert sentia-se extremamente grato por ter um amigo como o Tom, que – embora pareça ser uma péssima influência na maioria das vezes – era o elo que ele tinha com o passado e que o fazia sempre pensar nele mesmo antes de seguir qualquer caminho pré-estabelecido. E foi esse amigo que o incentivou a fazer o _tour _pela Europa.

O objetivo: acabar com essa crise existencial. Lugares novos, gente nova, uma enxurrada de detalhes para qualquer fotógrafo se esbanjar. A oportunidade perfeita para Rob colocar a vida, as ideias e sua carreira profissional em perspectiva.

E, claro, as economias de três anos dos ingleses.

– _Brother_, essa viagem foi a melhor ideia que eu já tive! E olha que eu já tive muitas ideias boas ao decorrer da minha vida – Thomas e sua amiga modéstia começaram a aparecer – Está vendo só essas gatinhas? Isso é o paraíso!

– Tirando o fato que você tem a Camilla o esperando em Londres... – Robert mexeu sugestivamente as sobrancelhas, fazendo o amigo revirar os olhos.

– Ela conhece o homem que tem – Esbanjou seu sorriso ao melhor estilo cafajeste, umedecendo os lábios enquanto observava uma morena à lá Penélope Cruz passar ao seu lado – Além do mais, o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente!

– Você precisa criar vergonha nessa cara, isso sim! – Eles riram – Ou de uma mulher que o pegue de jeito.

– Rá! Espere sentado.

Ao menear a cabeça em meio a uma risada, Robert avistou um simpático artista de rua e seus belíssimos retratos feitos a carvão. Os traços delineados com tanta maestria formavam imagens dignas do _Louvre_, esculpindo lindas mulheres nas telas esbranquiçadas. Era a coisa mais pura a que colocara os olhos.

No entanto, uma imagem em especial chamou sua atenção. Um rosto angelical com um sorriso sapeca iluminava o retrato, harmonizado com olhos expressivos e aquele cabelo esvoaçante que caía por sobre delicados ombros. _Era ela_. Era a garota que vinha atormentando cada milímetro quadrado de sua mente, fazendo-o ter os mais diversos sonhos e pesadelos. Ela o levava ao pico do Paraíso e depois o afundava nas profundezas do Tártaro.

Antes, ele se perguntaria se seria possível alguém foder com sua mente de uma maneira tão inesperada assim. Agora, ele tinha certeza que aquela garota era seu pequeno anjo demoníaco. E ele ansiava, com todas as forças, qualquer minuto a mais com ela. O fotógrafo tinha sede por cada detalhe da garota, cada expressão, cara sorriso, cada palavra, cada inspiração. Ela o instigava e, como qualquer outro artista, seu maior desejo era ver mais uma vez sua musa.

Quando percebeu, seus pés se moviam rumo à tela ainda sobre o suporte de madeira, em meio a tantas outras que, naquele instante, não passavam de meros rabiscos. Robert teve que se conter para não tocar à obra de arte, precisando ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

– _Ella es hermosa, ¿no es así?_– Uma voz quase o fez sobressaltar antes de olhar para o lado e notar o pintor, de cabelos pálidos, com um sorriso ao elogiar a garota da pintura – _Estaba aquí hace un momento._

– De tirar o fôlego! – Ele concordou, sorrindo como um bobo para, então, arregalar os olhos em um milésimo de segundo, balbuciando: – _¿Qué dice usted?_

– _Que ella estaba aquí hace un momento._

Então sua pequena rebelde estava em Barcelona. Um sorriso invadiu o rosto de Rob enquanto tentava desvendar o que o destino queria dizer com aquilo. Sendo sorte ou pura coincidência, ele tinha certeza que não desperdiçaria aquela chance.

– _Gracias_. – murmurou para o artista em um aceno distraído, voltando a caminhar tranquilamente pela extensa avenida repleta de quinquilharias. Seus pensamentos a milhas dali, à medida que seus olhos ficavam atentos a qualquer evidência de certos hipnotizantes íris verdes.

Ele sabia que aqueles olhos o perseguiriam desde que os fitou pela primeira vez, em Roma. Principalmente depois de desfrutar do maravilhoso senso se humor da bela morena, surpreendendo-o ao retrucar sua cantada incrivelmente brega. Embora as garotas fizessem filas para ter sua atenção – mesmo não tendo tido muitas a que pudesse atribuir o nome de namorada –, seus pensamentos simplesmente se embaralhavam quando estava perto da morena e sotaque californiano.

Era como se ela entrasse em sua mente e fodesse com cada sinapse nervosa, confundindo seus neurônios sempre que se aproximava. Ela o encantava de todas as maneiras impossíveis e inimagináveis.

Fitando ao redor, porém, Robert se dá conta de que o desvairado do Tom não está ao seu lado. Mas antes que pensasse em ligar para a SWAT ou para a Legião Espanhola em busca do maluco, ele olha para trás e o vê correndo em sua direção com um embrulho em mãos e um sorriso besta no rosto.

– O que diabos você tem aí? – O fotógrafo questionou divertido, com medo da resposta.

– Cara, eu sou foda! – ele começou – um sorriso cortando os lábios cheios e rosados – E por todos esses anos de amizade, eu te comprei um presente!

– E o que você vai querer em troca? – Rob semicerrou os olhos – Não é o livro erótico da minha irmã, como da última vez, né?

– Não, se bem que eu aprendi muita coisa com o Christian Grey; _Cinquenta Tons de Cinza_ é um livro legal!

– Legal foi o soco que a Victoria me deu quando descobriu que peguei o livro dela só porque você estava curioso pra saber do assunto. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, arrancando uma gargalhada do animal.

– Mas foi apenas para fins educacionais!

– Claro que foi, assim como quando você comprou _Sabrina_ e _100 Escovadas Antes de Ir Para a Cama_.

– Argh, pare de reclamar e pega logo esse presente!

O amigo riu enquanto pegava o pacote retangular um tanto quanto grande e, franzindo um pouco o cenho, abria o embrulho de papel pardo. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Embora fosse meio óbvio – ou não –, Tom havia lhe comprado a tela com o belíssimo desenho chamuscado de sua pequena rebelde.

Robert olhou fascinado para o desenho antes de fitar o amigo.

– Caramba, Tom... – Abraçou o parceiro do mochilão, que logo olhou para ele com uma das mãos em seu ombro – Valeu.

– Quê isso, _brother_, eu sei o quanto você ficou louco por essa garota, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer! – ele falou, derramando sinceridade em cada sílaba dita, antes de prosseguir com uma risada – É claro que eu desembolsei uma grana maior porque o velho não queria vender o quadro e sim dar de presente pra uma amiga, mas foda-se!

– Valeu mesmo, _bro_! – Robert riu, segurando com cuidado o retrato ao passo em que voltavam a caminhar.

– Disponha! – O britânico de cabelos negros e lisos respondeu, sorrindo – Mas vamos parar com essa _gayzisse_ porque eu sou macho!

_**Barcelona, Espanha – Parc Güell**_

_**19h16min**_

Os dois pares de olhos azuis e verdes encaravam, embevecidos, um dos patrimônios da humanidade, segundo a UNESCO, além de um dos mais conhecidos pontos turísticos da segunda maior cidade da Espanha. O Parc Güell foi projetado por Antônio Gaudi sob encomenda do empresário Euseb Güell, no início do século XX.

Kristen e Dakota circularam pelo parque durante boa parte da tarde, mas sempre havia uma coisinha a mais para descobrir e desvendar, provocando o completo fascínio das duas.

O sol ainda era forte no céu de Barcelona e uma leve brisa amenizava o calor escaldante que irradiava. As amigas haviam entrado pelo portão secundário, já tendo se deslumbrado com o _Viaducte de las Jardineres_. Os viadutos do parque foram construídos para facilitar a circulação de pessoas em carruagens, na época da projeção, esbanjando o estilo romântico cheio de enormes pedras e árvores rodeando todos os espaços.

Através das inúmeras escadarias de rocha, a céu aberto, o mineral cortava toda a arquitetura como grandes pilastras, quase lembrando os palácios greco-romanos. O relevo disforme dava a impressão de que a obra não duraria muito tempo – embora não passasse de mera ilusão devido à tamanha grandiosidade.

E depois de passarem pela _Casa Museu de Gaudi _e suspirarem com a completa visão da cidade e do Mar Mediterrâneo pela varanda da _Casa Trias _e _Plaça de La Natura_, as amigas descansavam na _Zona de Cesped_ – uma área cheia de gramas e vegetações rasteiras por entre as trilhas que levavam às mais variadas atrações do parque, com árvores que sombreavam os tantos jovens que conversavam e passeavam por ali.

– Como pode haver tanta história e arte guardadas no mesmo lugar? – Dakota deliberou, perdida em pensamentos, deitada na grama ao lado da parceira.

– Nem sei... – A escritora murmurou, ajustando os óculos _Wayfarer_ para proteger os olhos do sol. – Só sei que é meu lugar preferido em Barcelona, até agora!

– Meu também! – A loura riu junto dela, pegando uma delicada e pequenina flor vermelha ao seu lado, levando-a ao nariz – _Ew_, que coisa fedida! Presente pra você, Stew!

– Sempre tão meiga. – Kristen revirou os olhos, enquanto a amiga colocava a flor sobre sua orelha, ajeitando os cabelos longos e levemente ondulados em volta.

– Ficou sua cara! – ela riu maldosa, ganhando um empurrão da morena como troco.

– E que fedida o quê, sua doida? – A morena questionou com divertimento, tirando rapidamente a flor de seu cabelo antes de colocá-la de volta ali – Você que é uma fresca!

– Falando em fresca, pensei em fresco, que pensei em frio e pensei na Inglaterra. Quando é que você vai ver seu bofe inglês de novo?

– Nossa, sua coerência me fascina! – Kristen riu, logo voltando a ficar séria, no entanto, fazendo um biquinho – Mas não sei, loura! Não tenho a menor ideia.

– _Ain_, você nem pra perguntar o nome do menino também! – Dakota meio que brigou e choramingou, abraçando a morena de lado.

– Foi a última coisa em que pensei quando estava perto dele; é como se nada mais importasse quando estamos perto um do outro.

– E ele é tão lindo... – A loura sorriu matreira, seus olhinhos brilhando.

– Isso é meio óbvio, eu acho! – ela riu, bagunçando os cabelos platinados em um rabo de cavalo alto – Mas ele é tão _cult_, sabe? Inteligente, divertido e tem uma voz meio rouca e macia...

– Não fala isso senão vou me apaixonar pelo seu homem! – Dakota brincou, apoiando-se no cotovelo para ver o sorrisinho bobo da escritora.

– Que meu homem o quê? Ele é um conhecido apenas... – ela detalhou, não deixando de moldar seus lábios em um sorriso malicioso à lá Kristen Stewart.

Dakota soltou uma gargalhada, dando um beijinho na bochecha da amiga enquanto se levantando num salto.

– Então levante esse traseiro daí, preguiçosa, ainda temos muito pra desbravar! – ela puxou a morena, batendo as mãos no _short jeans _e ignorando algumas pessoas que desviaram o olhar rumo à escandalosa.

Sobre seus _All Stars_, as garotas seguiram tranquilamente através das arquiteturas de pedra, chegando a uma espécie de palácio anteposto a duas imensas escadarias de mármore paralelas – o local mais conhecido e fotografado de todo o parque. Era de encher os olhos.

– Uau, isso é incrível! – Kristen comentou; sua boca formando um "o".

– Eu pensei que a salamandra fosse maior! – A loura soltou um muxoxo, dando um peteleco na cabeça do animal esculpido entre as escadas, repleto de mosaicos em tons azuis e alaranjados. Não chegava a ter dois metros, mas era esplendoroso!

A morena estava prestes a revirar os olhos com o melodrama, quando eles foram puxados para algo muito mais interessante. _Definitivamente_ muito mais interessante.

Por entre tantos turistas que circulavam por ali, descendo a escadaria à sua esquerda, enquanto conversava distraidamente com um rapaz de bochechas rosadas pelo calor, estava o britânico que vinha circundando sua mente há dias. A luz do sol colidia adoravelmente com os fios de seu cabelo liso em um topete meio desarrumado, deixando o castanho claro em um tom alourado de tirar o fôlego.

_Esqueça o palácio e as escadarias_, ela pensou, _isso sim é de encher os olhos._

E inconscientemente – talvez conscientemente lá no fundo –, ela se viu seguindo o fotógrafo, subindo lentamente os degraus antes que suas mãos tocassem displicentemente a camisa social surrada de suas costas. Isso se ela não tivesse tropeçado e feito sua mão ir parar no traseiro dele. No. Traseiro. Dele.

Traseiro, bunda, nádega, glúteo, assento.

O choque foi sua reação inicial.

_Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda._

Robert girou sua cabeça em direção ao que ele achava ser uma tarada, molestadora, safada e derivados, quando seus olhos se arregalaram por detrás do _Ray Ban_ ao ver que ali, ao seu lado, estava a dona do rosto impecavelmente belo de seus filmes fotográficos. E ele sorriu.

O rosto a 135.682.937 tons de vermelho foi sua reação secundária.

– Oi. – ela sussurrou; mais corada que as lavas vulcânicas do Havaí – Me desculpe, minha mão foi pra onde não devia ter ido! Eu tropecei e... Ai, que vergonha!

O sorriso de divertimento do inglês aumentou.

– _Milady_, eu estou supondo que você é alguma maníaca sexual que quer me conquistar com cantadas baratas, palavras obscenas em locais proibidos, e sua adorada mão em uma região bastante suspeita da minha anatomia. – ele sorriu, pronunciando cada palavra em seu sotaque _fodidamente_ britânico. – Devo ter medo?

Kristen soltou uma deleitosa risadinha, instantaneamente leve e distraída. Deliciada.

– Culpada! – Deu de ombros, mordendo o lábio em um sorriso. – Perdoe-me, _Milord_.

Robert sentiu-se extasiado ao vê-la outra vez, infinitas vezes mais linda que em sua memória, ou nas fotografias, ou no retrato. Seus olhos abraçaram cada traço impecável de seu rosto – coberto por óculos escuros idênticos aos seus –, perdendo-se nos lábios suavemente carnudos e rosados. E ele se pegou questionando se eles seriam tão doces quanto aparentavam.

– Você está me seguindo? – Ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo em seguida, feito dois bobos. E eles gostavam de se sentir assim, era como se eles se perdessem no sorriso um do outro, era uma forma agradável de aquecer o coração.

De repente, Robert arregalou os olhos, exasperado.

– Pelo amor de Deus, antes de tudo: QUAL É O SEU NOME?

A morena gargalhou com a pergunta, erguendo a mão direita em busca de um cumprimento finalmente decente entre eles.

– Kristen Stewart – ela sorriu, sentindo um leve sopro de vento amenizar o calor que irradiava de sua pele assim que a mão do rapaz tocou a sua; e não tinha nada a ver com o clima quente de verão – E o seu é...?

– Robert Pattinson – Seu sorriso em resposta foi contagiante, exibindo uma longa trilha de dentes brancos e perfeitos que quase a fez suspirar. – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Kristen.

A escritora sentiu seu rosto esquentar em um tom rubro, estranhamente bem ao ouvir seu nome dançando entre os lábios do fotógrafo. E ele sorriu ao poder, enfim, pronunciar o belo nome da bela garota à sua frente. _Kristen_. Propício, lindo, diferente. _Perfeito_.

– Igualmente, Robert. – Assentiu, apertando seus dedos entre a mão grande e firme. E quente.

– Ah, então essa é a garota que você não consegue tirar da cabeça? – A voz divertida de um implicante Tom estourou a pequena bolha do casal, fazendo a morena olhá-lo com curiosidade e Robert querer socá-lo.

– Ignore-o, normalmente dá certo! – O britânico murmurou, sorrindo para a romancista, que riu. – Kristen, este é Tom Sturridge, meu melhor amigo. E, Tom, esta é Kristen Stewart.

– É um prazer conhecer a musa inspiradora do meu amigo aqui! – ele sorriu, batendo no ombro do fotógrafo antes de dar um suave abraço na californiana.

Ele tinha um jeito bem despojado, com seu sapatênis branco, bermuda de linho junto de uma camiseta, e chapéu cinza no melhor estilo Johnny Depp. Era bastante bonito e esguio – com seu rosto simétrico e de traços fortes – e esbanjava um sorriso tipicamente cafajeste.

– Musa inspiradora? – Kristen inquiriu num misto de diversão e surpresa, desviando o olhar para Robert. O corar das maçãs de seu rosto foi quase imperceptível, fazendo-a morder o interior das bochechas para conter um riso. _Ele era adorável._

– Bem, quem mais iria me inspirar a jogar cantadas bregas pras europeias? – ele sorriu, mexendo sugestivamente as sobrancelhas.

A deliciosa risada da morena foi um deleite para os ouvidos do jovem, que logo fez questão de completar:

– Mas as melhores cantadas ainda são as suas!

– Ah, sim! Eu já estava ficando com ciúmes.

– Aí está você, Stew! Me deixou sozinha vendo a salamandra, que coisa feia... – Dakota surgiu do nada, subindo as escadas rumo à amiga. Ela estagnou assim que viu que ela estava na companhia do britânico, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– _Hey_,_ baby_,esse é o Robert, lembra dele? – Kristen perguntou, sorrindo para eles.

– Mas é claro que eu me lembro do britânico bonitão! – ela cantarolou, fazendo Kristen amaldiçoar os sete mares, e os amigos rirem. – Sou Dakota Fanning, amiga dessa ingrata aqui.

– É ótimo conhecê-la. – ele sorriu, apertando sua mão antes de se virar para o amigo – Esse é...

– Tom Sturridge – Apresentou-se com um sorriso, beijando a mão da loura, o que fez Rob e Kristen se entreolharem em confusão – Encantado, doçura.

A historiadora simplesmente revirou os olhos, simulando o som do que parecia ser vômito.

– Olha aqui, gostosão, se você acha que vou cair nos seus gracejos, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva! – ela sorriu diabolicamente, jogando seu rabo de cavalo para trás enquanto Tom piscava assustado – Além do mais, sou bem lésbica e aposto que pego garotas muito mais bonitas que as suas.

O fotógrafo forjou uma tosse para conter a risada divertida, ao passo que Kristen mordia os lábios.

– Rá-rá, duvido muito disso, loura! – Murmurou, escondendo a carranca com uma risadinha superior.

– Sinto muito se doeu no ego de alguém... – ela deu de ombros, voltando-se para Robert – De você eu gosto, do seu amigo, não.

– Já é algo que compartilhamos! – Sorriram cúmplices, fazendo Kristen revirar os olhos.

– Não sejam maus, eu posso ver que Tom é uma ótima pessoa.

– Obrigado por acreditar em mim, Kristen! – O moreno agradeceu, não deixando de achar tudo aquilo divertido enquanto encarava a loura outra vez. – Mas se você é tão segura de si, que tal uma aposta?

– Hmm... Isso está ficando interessante. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, curiosa – Que tipo de aposta?

– Vamos sair pelo parque, quem conseguir a garota mais linda, ganha!

– Feito! – Sorriu em seu famoso ar superior, apertando a mão do rapaz antes de saírem rumo à caçada.

Robert e Kristen olharam um para o outro, dando uma gargalhada logo em seguida. Ser amigo daqueles dois não tinha preço!

– Não sei qual dos dois é mais desmiolado. – A americana se perguntou, girando os anéis em seus dedos distraidamente.

– Tenho medo de descobrir! – ele riu; uma ideia lhe vindo em mente quase que no mesmo segundo – Mas já que as crianças foram brincar, o que acha de dar uma volta? Conheço um ótimo café há alguns minutos daqui.

– Claro – Kristen sorriu, descendo os degraus para acompanhá-lo. E ela não poderia estar mais certa sobre sua escolha.

.

_Sim, você disse: "Hey!"_

_E desde aquele dia você roubou meu coração_

_E você é o único culpado_

_(Avril Lavigne - Smile)_

_._

_._

_N/A: E aí, gostaram? Hahahaha'_

_Dakota dando fora no nerd e apostando com Tom, RK cada vez mais fofos... Errr, tirando a parte do aperto na bunda, claro! Hahaha' LOLOL_

_E, poxa, comentem, gente! Temos 26128362712 leitores e poucos reviews... Assim, vou achar que a FF não está agradando e vou escrever só pra mim =/_

_Logo, logo trago a Parte 2 ;)_


	4. Capítulo 4: Barcelona - Parte II

N/A: Hey, babies! Como vão vocês?

Eu queria me desculpar pela demora no post... É que eu decidi terminar de escrever uma one-shot que estava há um tempão na minha cabeça, e então minha enxaqueca me fez umas visitas... Aí já viu!

Mas aqui está o cap com o tão esperado encontro dos pombinhos! Hahahaha'

Ah, e meu obrigada à minha preta bandida da Ana Kelly, que nos deu a primeira recomendação de BR! Te amo, vadia! =*

E obrigada também, à vadia mor da Aline Bomfim, claro. Sem ela, não sei o que seria de mim... Hahahaha' LOL

Espero que gostem.

**_Capítulo 4: Barcelona – Parte 2_**

_Você puxou minha cadeira e me ajudou a sentar_

_Você não sabe o quanto isso é gentil_

_Mas eu sei_

_(Taylor Swift - Begin Again)_

**_Barcelona, Espanha – Café Salambó_**

**_20h15min_**

O lugar era adorável! Mesmo em uma rua movimentada da região, o café era calmo, embora tivesse um tom delicioso tom juvenil. Revestido em vidro, madeira e com cores que variavam entre o dourado e o marfim, havia inúmeras mesas e cadeiras dispostas pelo local. O bar ao final do salão era acolhedor, com bancos altos e alguns_barmen _já se aventurando em variados _drinks_, ao passo que _Corazón Partío_, de Alejandro Sanz, tocava ao fundo.

Robert sorriu para a bela morena que o acompanhava enquanto seguiam para uma mesa perto de uma grande janela de vidro, com vista para a encantadora Barcelona e seus antigos prédios do outro lado da rua.

– Como conheceu este lugar? – Kristen perguntou curiosa quando se aproximaram da mesa. – É tão charmoso.

Antes de responder, porém, ele a surpreendeu. No instante em que ela colocou sua mão sobre a cadeira para se sentar, Robert fez questão de agir mais rápido e puxar a cadeira delicadamente para a dama.

– Por favor. – ele sorriu amavelmente, com um gesto para ela se acomodar. Kristen apenas meneou a cabeça, maravilhada, sentando-se enquanto o fotógrafo puxava sua própria cadeira, segundos depois; o _Ray Ban_ agora puxando displicentemente a gola de sua camisa de botões, onde estava posto.

Criada com três irmãos mais velhos, ela não estava acostumada com modos tão cavalheiros. E ela sorriu ao perceber que era deliciosamente agradável ser tratada assim, principalmente por Robert – que parecia alheio à sua atitude tão cortês. _Claro, ele era britânico._ Um fodido britânico saído de algum livro de William Shakespeare, para fazê-la sonhar como uma boba. _Argh, ela não era esse tipo de garota. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?_

– Esse café é legal mesmo, não é? – O jovem deu continuidade à conversa anterior, sorrindo para a escritora sentada à sua frente. – Eu encontrei ontem à tarde quando saí pra fotografar a cidade.

Kristen sorriu, tirando seus óculos escuros e deixando a flor vermelha cair distraidamente de seu cabelo. Logo, os dedos do rapaz envolveram o pequenino caule, colocando a delicada flor sobre orelha da morena. Robert apenas viu o que havia acabado de fazer quando seus olhos encontraram as íris tão verdes que a jovem possuía.

Aquelas íris... Tão hipnotizantes e sedutoras acompanhadas pelas sobrancelhas bem feitas e delineadas que, agora, despontavam em um suave arqueio, surpresas. O nariz fino e longilíneo, os lábios tão rosados. Ele poderia observá-la por horas e horas a fio.

– Então... – ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior suavemente enquanto se recuperava da imediata aproximação – Você é fotógrafo profissional?

– Sim, eu sou – Rob sorriu, deslocando as mãos para a mesa enquanto gesticulava. – Acabei de me formar na_Brooks Institute_.

– Em Santa Barbara? Santa Barbara, Califórnia? – Questionou totalmente surpresa; os olhos arregalados. – Pensei que fosse inglês!

– Nascido e criado no centro de Londres – ele riu, explicando-se – Mas depois do colegial, eu decidi sair das asas dos meus pais e comandar minha própria vida, então preenchi uns formulários de universidades e fui aceito em algumas dos Estados Unidos.

– E por que a Califórnia? Tem vontade de trabalhar em Hollywood?

– Não, não... – O britânico deu uma leve risada, repuxando os lábios em um irresistível beicinho à medida que deliberava. – Na verdade, eu queria uma mudança de ares, morar numa cidade que não chovesse todos os dias, apesar de eu amar Londres. E como Tom é ator e não estava conseguindo muita coisa por lá, decidimos nos virar e ir pro _Golden State_.

– Eu sei como é isso – Kristen sorriu, sendo interrompida por uma garçonete que não tirava os olhos do seu... Do britânico.

Após pedirem dois _frappuccinos_ e alguns pares de _donuts_ e _cupcakes_, os dois entreolharam-se, e a escritora se perdeu por entre os olhos acinzentados do inglês. Eles não eram azuis esverdeados, como notara antes, e sim cinza azulados – agora bastante perceptíveis e encantadores à luz natural do ambiente ao final do dia.

Os olhos pequenos irradiavam um brilho simplesmente fascinante, em um misto entre o infantil e o sedutor. Era inexplicável. Era como se aqueles olhos pudessem mostrar todos os seus pensamentos mais profundos ao mesmo tempo em que pudessem esconder o maior segredo de Estado. Seus olhos eram como um livro aberto na primeira página – você se apaixona pelas primeiras palavras e, mesmo sabendo que o livro pode te decepcionar quando chegar ao meio ou ao final, você insiste em lê-lo só para saber o que vai acontecer.

Eram apaixonantes.

– Não acredito que a gente mora há... o quê? Quase duas horas de distância apenas! – ela riu, mordiscando a cereja de seu _cupcake_.

– Então você mora em Los Angeles? – Robert perguntou, rindo com tamanha coincidência. _Quais eram as chances de isso acontecer? Uma em um milhão?_

– Desde sempre! – Respondeu animada, deliciando-se com a saborosa cobertura de seu bolinho. – Sou angelina, criada em Hollywood, mas hoje moro em Los Feliz.

– Sério? Você não parece como aquelas garotas de Los Feliz!

– E eu não sou realmente. – ela deu de ombros – Meus pais sempre foram muito realistas e deixaram bem claro que uma vida boa não se consegue de um dia pro outro... Eles sempre quiseram que eu e meus irmãos tivéssemos uma vida confortável, mas nunca mimaram a gente.

– O que todo pai deveria fazer! – O fotógrafo completou, fazendo Kristen assentir com um sorriso.

– Exatamente! Claro que nossa vida não se comparava a de quem mora em Beverly Hills ou Venice, mas sempre vivemos muito bem e soubemos valorizar o que tínhamos, e isso é muito importante.

– Você tem razão, meus pais também sempre tiveram esse cuidado e, como eu também tenho uma família grande, acho que fica mais fácil administrar isso.

– Sim, parece que quando se tem um filho só, o mundo gira em torno dele e fica mais complicado não mimá-lo! – ela riu, acompanhada pelo britânico – Deve ser mais fácil não mimar quando tem que dar atenção a muitos pirralhos juntos; se bem que nem sempre, já que um dos meus irmãos continua debaixo da saia da minha mãe até hoje.

– E você saiu de casa pra morar sozinha?

– Foi, eu decidi sair de casa pouco tempo depois que fui aceita em _Berkeley_, e comecei a escrever em uma coluna semanal de uma revista local, sobre resenhas e interpretações literárias.

– Uau, isso é muito legal, Kristen! – O jovem sorriu, tomando mais um gole de seu _frappuccino _enquanto uma seleção de músicas de Rosa López começava a soar. – E você cursa o quê?

– _Literatura Inglesa_; depois do verão, eu entro no último ano. – ela falou sorridente, olhando pela enorme janela de vidro à sua direita e vendo alguns adolescentes e universitários circulando por ali, estacionando suas lambretas ou apenas caminhando pelas calçadas ao final da tarde. – E espero ser uma grande escritora um dia.

E olhando para ela ali, estranhamente vulnerável por sobre a aparência de durona e o sorriso de menina, Robert se sentiu arrebatado por aquela tranquila e deslumbrante alma. Ele viu ali uma pequena promessa, uma pequena esperança de que os sonhos nem sempre são tão distantes quando aparentam ser. Ele não sabia explicar, mas parecia que aquela encantadora garota de Los Angeles era a explicação que ele tanto buscava para correr atrás do que sempre sonhou.

Era como se Kristen Stewart tivesse entrado em sua vida por alguma razão de consertá-la e colocar na cabeça dura do britânico que quase nunca o que a sociedade diz, é o que a gente realmente precisa.

– _Hey!_ – ele sussurrou, tocando delicadamente o braço da jovem distraída, sentindo o arrepio da pele dela vibrar contra a sua – Eu tenho certeza que você vai lotar as bibliotecas com as suas palavras e com as ideias que eu sei que fervilham nessa sua cabecinha. – O fotógrafo brincou, batendo o indicador suavemente contra a testa da garota.

Kristen o encarou, embevecida, soltando uma deliciosa risadinha com a frase do rapaz. Um sorriso torto emoldurava seus lábios docemente, fazendo-a se sentir incrivelmente bem por dentro, como se estivesse em casa. Como se ali, naquele momento, mesmo com aquele sotaque britânico, ela estivesse em seu lar.

E, olhando nos olhos do jovem inglês, ela se permitiu ser insana e murmurar as palavras mais gentis e verdadeiras que já se permitira algum dia:

– Quando você fala, sinto como se eu fosse teletransportada pra algum livro da Jane Austen.

E Rob sorriu, moldou os lábios finos e rosados em um sorriso sincero e feliz que poderia iluminar todo o ocidente._Era irremediável e absolutamente entorpecente._

A morena riu, meneando a cabeça com suas próprias palavras, deixando-se levar pelo humor leve, os versos honestos e as adoráveis expressões do britânico que simplesmente entrelaçou a alma à sua. Assim, daquele jeito único e divertido, ele a enfeitiçou tão fácil quanto uma pequena magia da madrinha da Cinderela. A diferença é que Kristen não era uma mocinha como todas as outras – mas estar ali, desempenhando aquele papel, a fez se sentir como uma garota normal, uma garota que se permite ser envolvida pela magia inconfundivelmente aterradora daquele jovem.

– Bem, _madame_, _"sei que é generosa demais para fazer pouco de mim"_. – ele murmurou um agradecimento tímido da frase anterior; o sorriso lindo ainda brincando em seus lábios.

A escritora arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Não era qualquer um que citava perfeitamente uma das falas de Sr. Darcy – um romance platônico desde que lera _Orgulho e Preconceito_ quando criança, seu livro preferido de Jane Austen.

– Não sabia que era um fã de clássicos da literatura! – Kristen murmurou fascinada, colocando uma teimosa mecha castanha atrás da orelha.

– Sou mais Júlio Verne, mas com duas irmãs mais velhas loucas pelos homens perfeitos criados pela Jane Austen, seria difícil não saber uma citação ou outra... – ele riu, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes em que as gêmeas, cinco anos mais velhas que ele, vestiam-no de garota para tomar chá da tarde e falar e falar sobre as histórias românticas da escritora inglesa.

– Eu fui criada no meio de garotos, então eu ser fã dela é uma vitória! – ela brincou, fazendo ambos rirem enquanto Robert a olhava com total encantamento e curiosidade – Sempre li _Robin Hood_ e _Harry Potter_ quando criança, daí chegou a adolescência e passei a ler _Os Miseráveis_, _On The Road_ e _Profeta_. – Suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Até que descobri os clássicos da Jane Austen e das irmãs Brontë.

– E você gosta? Confesso que _Orgulho e Preconceito_, _Emma_, _Razão e Sensibilidade_ eu nem reclamo, mas _O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_ é de matar. – O britânico fez uma careta, arrancando uma gargalhada da morena.

– Não, não gosto tanto desse, mas _Jane Eyre_, em compensação, é uma história de amor linda!

– Esse eu não conheço. – ele se defendeu, sorrindo para a morena.

– Mas, para um garoto, você se saiu muito bem!

– Eu aprecio seu reconhecimento, _madame_! – Rob sorriu com um aceno cordial com a cabeça.

E eles conversaram durante maratonistas minutos que foram correndo antes que eles sequer percebessem. E, no entanto, eles se sentiam donos do tempo, como se pudessem fazê-lo parar, ou adiar, ou apenas avançar sem causar qualquer problema – como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo ali. Era como aquela música: "sem você, eu perco o tempo; com você, me sinto imortal".

– E toda essa discussão me deu mais vício por essa cafeína toda. Quer mais _frappuccino_? – O fotógrafo perguntou entre uma risada e outra da californiana, totalmente perdido naquele som adorável que lembrava o riso de uma criança.

– Está perguntando ao bêbado se ele quer mais cachaça? – ela revirou os olhos, fazendo-o rir com seu humor divertido e nada convencional. _Sarcasmo._ Isso era a cara dela.

E, ainda rindo, o britânico levantou-se rumo ao balcão para buscar, ele mesmo, mais alguns cafés e doces. Kristen, porém, ficou o observando caminhar tranquilamente pelo salão aconchegante e em tons marfim, notando muitos jovens se divertindo nas mesas e rindo à vontade. Chegava a ser revigorante.

Então, aquela coisinha chamada inspiração surgiu de repente, fazendo-a retirar seu inseparável bloquinho da bolsa junto de uma caneta qualquer, sentindo o sol do entardecer começar a adentrar o café e iluminar lindamente todo o recinto.

"_Eu não acredito em amor à primeira vista. Amor é algo que se constrói com o tempo, com a vivência, com a convivência. Amor é a sensação de querer proteger aquela pessoa amada, de poder impedir que qualquer coisa ruim possa lhe acontecer, de querer abraçá-la e tê-la contra seu peito até que o destino diga o contrário. Amor não trai, amor não cega, amor não erra._

_Mas eu acredito em encontro de almas à primeira vista. Quando você conhece aquela pessoa e tem vontade de poder conversar com ela, descobrir sobre ela, desvendar sua vida, seu passado, seus sonhos, seus segredos e suas mais obscuras fantasias. Um encontro de almas é quando aquele sentimento inexplicável e repleto de sensações esquisitas e dominantes toma conta de si e impede sequer o raciocínio de permear suas vontades._

_E, embora todos esses sentimentos sejam inexplicável e irracionalmente deliciosos, parece que ainda fica restando um pedacinho de consciência em algum lugar do seu corpo. Ou talvez não seja a consciência, mas sim o medo de ferir ou ser ferido outra vez."_

Kristen sentiu um movimento na cadeira a sua frente, olhando rapidamente para o inglês com um sorriso, vendo a luz do sol brilhar em seus cabelos, disparando cores louras, castanhas e levemente arruivadas aos fios rebeldes. Ele era lindo. E real.

E aquilo fez seu sorriso se alargar enquanto eles trocavam um olhar terno e deliciado, cheio de significados, embora não fosse realmente essa a intenção – fazendo a californiana desviar o olhar para seu papel e voltar a expor tudo o que um dia ela pudesse dizer.

"_Mas acontece que se você não der uma chance de viver o que o destino lhe permitiu viver, você jamais descobrirá o que isso vai dar. Pode resultar em dois corações magoados e perdidos. Pode resultar em uma amizade eterna. Assim como também pode resultar em um sentimento simplesmente avassalador que sirva como uma bela história de ninar a alguma criança sem esperança, em algum lugar do mundo._

_Basta tentar."_

– Posso saber o que está escrevendo? – ele perguntou todo curioso, esgueirando-se sobre a mesa e fazendo-a rir.

– Talvez sim, talvez não... – A jovem deliberou, mordendo o lábio inferior para esconder o sorriso. – Sabe guardar segredo ou vou ter que te matar depois?

– Isso é uma ameaça? – Questionou divertido, levantando a sobrancelha.

– Você considera isso uma ameaça? – ela retrucou, e ambos menearam a cabeça com uma risada – São só alguns pensamentos que me vêm de repente e eu anoto pra não esquecer, geralmente textos aleatórios ou ideias pra romances.

– E eu vou poder ler?

– Quem sabe um dia?! – Deu de ombros, sorrindo, deixando-o triplamente ansioso, encantado e mortificado._Céus, ela o enlouquecia sem ao menos tentar!_

Ela o enlouquecia com aquele cabelo esvoaçante e com suaves ondas que, à luz do sol, refletia um sedutor tom acobreado. Ela o enlouquecia com aquelas íris verdes penetrantes que pareciam dois olhos de um puma. Ela o enlouquecia com aquela voz firme e feminina, embora fosse pequena e parecesse tão frágil.

– _"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A, it's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A..." _– A tão famosa música do Village People começou a soar no celular do Rob, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos enquanto corava até a raiz do cabelo antes de pegar o objeto na velocidade da luz.

Kristen arqueou a sobrancelha, prendendo o riso ao observar o constrangimento do britânico – suas bochechas ainda vermelhinhas ao atender a ligação.

– O que foi, Tom? – ele perguntou, revirando os olhos – Estamos naquele café que eu e você fomos ontem. Sim... Tudo bem, até mais. – Desligou o aparelho, voltando o olhar para a morena que ainda o encarava divertida. – Ele e Dakota estão vindo nos encontrar aqui.

Ela assentiu risonha, mexendo no brinco de argola em sua orelha.

– Sobre a música, bem... Hmm... – O rapaz coçou a pálpebra, procurando o que dizer. – O Tom vive fazendo essas merdas de mudar o toque do meu celular ou de colocar meu despertador pra ligar às três da manhã ou, então, fica postando fotos idiotas no meu _Instagram_... Da última vez ele colocou a música _Baby_, do Justin Bieber, e eu fiquei com cara de palhaço no dia do noivado da minha irmã, porque todos estavam em silêncio e aí tocou essa coisa maldita e...

Ele arregalou os olhos azuis, vendo que nem sabia mais o que estava dizendo.

– Fala algo, por favor.

– Um homem que quer demonstrar toda a sua masculinidade com certeza usa _YMCA_ como inspiração! – Kristen tirou sarro da cara dele com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

E, então, ela não aguentou mais, caindo na gargalhada com a careta mais fofa do mundo que o Robert fez. E ele até poderia ficar irritado com aquela provocadora se não fosse a risada gostosa que simplesmente aquecia seu coração.

Algumas risadas, implicações e dois _cupcakes _depois, Dakota e Tom chegaram com toda a discrição característica deles – leia-se: discussões, empurrões em público, gargalhadas travessas vindas da loura e um beicinho emburrado do moreno. Kristen e Robert não sabiam se riam ou se choravam ou se saíam correndo, fingindo conhecer nenhum dos dois.

– K, você precisava ver a cara de bebezão que o Tom fez; foi uma delícia para qualquer par de olhos maldosos! – A louquinha chegou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que a fazia parecer uma criança sapeca. – E, Rob, seu amigo aqui é um péssimo perdedor!

– Não acredito que você perdeu a aposta, Thomas! – O fotógrafo zombou enquanto os amigos se sentavam à mesa redonda e grande o bastante para aconchegar todos eles ali.

– A culpa não é minha se tinham poucas louras naquele parque! – ele ergueu as mãos frustrado, arrancando uma risada dos outros três.

– Aham, claro – O amigo assentiu; um sorriso irônico brincando nos lábios.

– Não me diga que você é um daqueles caras que têm fetiche com apenas um tipo de mulher? – Kristen caçoou.

– Fazer o quê se eu prefiro as louras? – Tom mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para Dakota, que rolou os olhos em uma careta de nojo.

– Sua namorada é morena! – Robert o lembrou, tomando um gole de seu _frappuccino _de caramelo para esconder uma risada.

Kristen e Dakota engasgaram com os _donuts_ ao passo que o britânico de olhos azuis e cabelos negros exibia um dos inúmeros sorrisos cafajestes de seu arsenal.

– Que galinha! – A historiadora riu; seus olhos arregalados. – Você é muito cretino! Não tem vergonha nessa cara, menino?

– É como eu sempre digo: o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente!

– O Tom ainda vai sofrer na mão de uma mulher e vai implorar pelo amor dela... – Robert jogou uma macumba básica, fazendo as garotas rirem enquanto meneavam a cabeça em descrença. – Mas a Camilla sabe das galinhagens do namorado, ela é daquelas que prefere ter um par de chifres ao invés de perder o _chuchu_ dela.

– Ih, conheço o tipo... Mas se fosse namorado meu, eu daria um bom puxão de orelha e um chute no amiguinho aí de baixo! – Kristen provocou, puxando o cabelo do moreno debaixo do chapéu, como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

– Vocês não conhecem o bom da vida! – ele sorriu, chamando a garçonete e pedindo um _milk shake_ e alguns_cupcakes_, assim como Dakota. Não deixando passar a oportunidade para oferecer uma piscadela à funcionária, é claro.

Os amigos reviraram os olhos.

– Hmm... Isso tá bom! – A escritora disse com a boca cheia, tomando um gole da bebida da amiga. – Você ficou mesmo com uma garota que nem conhecia?

– Era uma aposta, ué! Você sabe que, quando me desafiam, eu fico parecendo a Monica, de _Friends_!

– Ah, isso é bem verdade! – ela e os outros começaram a rir, e Tom a bolar um plano para recuperar sua reputação.

– Então que tal uma partida de sinuca? – Perguntou, descansando os cotovelos na mesa e semicerrando os olhos claríssimos pela luz do sol que atravessava o salão. – No segundo andar tem uma mesa de bilhar, o que acham?

– Sinuca é comigo mesmo! – Dakota levantou seu _milk shake_. – Meninas contra meninos. E vamos acabar com vocês!

– Se eu fosse você, não iria com tanta sede ao pote... – Robert provocou, trocando um olhar de vitória com o amigo.

– Você vai perder, Barbie! – O outro acrescentou antes do britânico e ele fazerem um _high five_.

Kristen sorriu de lado, arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Estou prevendo dois londrinos saindo aos choros daqui!

– Rá-rá! Vai perder, Kristen! – O fotógrafo falou com ar superior enquanto todos se levantavam. A morena cruzou os braços, olhando para ele.

– Não conte com isso.

Enquanto o sol baixava e as primeiras estrelas caíam, os quatro subiram as escadas de madeira do salão, chegando ao mezanino que tinha um pequeno bar, uma mesa de sinuca e vários jovens brindando e se divertindo nas mesas ali. Grandes luminárias douradas se acendiam em um canto e outro ao passo que a melodia dançante e a voz orgástica de Enrique Iglesias começavam a soar, com _I Like It_.

– Certo, a dupla que fizer mais pontos sai vitoriosa e escolhe o que a dupla perdedora vai fazer. – Tom falou enquanto pegava os tacos e nos entregava. – Damas primeiro!

– Olha que ele resolveu ser cavalheiro pelo menos uma vez na vida... – A loura atiçou, escolhendo a melhor posição para a tacada inicial.

– Tenho que ser cavalheiro agora porque depois vamos destruir vocês!

Kristen olhou para o Rob ao ouvir a ameaça do moreno, o que fez os dois rirem e ficarem presos naquela pequena bolha.

– _IRRÁ!_ – Dakota gritou de repente, recebendo os olhares de quase todo o café. – Ai, como eu arraso na sinuca! Na verdade, eu arraso em tudo, então não é novidade...

Ela saiu desfilando, e a morena e o fotógrafo finalmente perceberam que a partida já havia iniciado, Tom tinha encaçapado uma bola e Dakota também, em seguida – sempre discreta, óbvio.

Kristen aproximou-se da mesa assim que o britânico mulherengo errou a jogada, acertando três bolas numa tacada só e começando sua dancinha da vitória mentalmente, junto da loura.

– Ai, amiga, assim você me orgulha!

– Eu sei, eu sei, gata... – ela brincou, rindo enquanto Robert tentava acertar a próxima rodada. E _strike_! Ou_touchdown_, gol, cesta, o equivalente da sinuca.

– Não cantem vitória antes da hora, americanas. – Tom sorriu crente que não perderia mais uma aposta para a Barbie. Ou não.

– Se eu fosse você, não estaria com esse sorriso presunçoso no rosto... Vai perder em dois tempos!

A romancista fitou Rob ao ouvir os outros dois baterem boca, notando que ele ria deliciosamente antes de fitá-la de volta. Ele se aproximou da jovem rapidamente, tentando encontrar alguma palavra coerente enquanto mirava a face feminina que exibia uma expressão divertida e ansiosa – embora fosse meio difícil dividir sua atenção com as pernas alvas e tão sutilmente torneadas da garota, cobertas apenas por um _short jeans_ surrado cheio de_spikes_.

– Bela jogada! Tom deve estar mirabolando mil formas de reverter a pontuação! – ele disse com um sorriso lindo.

– Só dei um pouco de trabalho pra ele – Kristen sorriu, umedecendo os lábios ao se apoiar no taco.

– Onde aprendeu a jogar assim? – Questionou curioso, querendo saber cada detalhe sobre a morena, cada coisa que ela amava, cada coisa que a fazia sorrir, cada segredo que ela pudesse esconder. Ele se sentia como um menino fascinado quando estuda o sistema solar pela primeira vez.

– Cameron, meu irmão mais velho, me ensinou. – ela disse com um sorriso nostálgico que fez Robert se encantar – Mas quando se junta um grupo de amigos loucos, algumas bebidas e Los Angeles, a gente acaba aprendendo umas dicas a mais.

– Muito útil! – O londrino brincou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Ah, com certeza... – Murmurou com uma piscadela. – E você, garoto de Londres? Você não é tão mal também...

– Acho que dou pro gasto! – eles riram, olhando-se tão profundamente que seria capaz de sentirem as vibrações saírem do corpo de um e atravessar o corpo do outro – Algumas noitadas em _pubs_ têm suas vantagens.

– Sei... Você tem cara de quem passa noites em pubs tomando todas com os amigos, isso sim. – ela alfinetou com uma risada sapeca, arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

– Como você é má!

– Sou sincera, admita! – A garota desafiou, colocando a mão livre na cintura. – Você é daqueles que curte pegar mulheres, noitadas quentes, sexo sem compromisso. O básico.

– Isso é você com ciúmes? – ele provocou com seu sotaque britânico ainda mais acentuado, arqueando a sobrancelha ao se aproximar perigosamente.

– Vai sonhando. – Kristen mordeu o lábio inferior, não desviando o olhar por um segundo sequer.

– Não sei se você está muito certa sobre isso... – O fotógrafo murmurou; seu hálito doce batendo sedutoramente contra o rosto da jovem. – Sou homem de uma mulher só.

– E eu deveria acreditar?

– Ah – ele suspirou –, com certeza deveria.

E ela simplesmente se esqueceu de como se respirar. Os olhos acinzentados de Robert a consumiam por inteiro, como se tivessem a dose exata de torpor que a fizesse se esquecer de causas, consequências ou a merda que fosse sobre responsabilidade e cuidado. Ele era excitante através daquele sorriso convincente e olhar infantil – seu oposto perfeito já que o britânico sabia bem o que o sorriso de criança e o olhar maduro da garota faziam com ele.

Mas naquele instante, Kristen não sorria. Não que ela não estivesse feliz ou totalmente em êxtase com aquele homem que a tirava do sério, mas sim porque seus pensamentos estavam em um lugar muito menos apropriado do que um sorriso permitiria dar. Ela estava fascinada, encantada e totalmente obcecada por Robert Pattinson.

– GANHEI, PORRA! – A voz da louca da Dakota fez os dois sobressaltarem, pulando em seus lugares e se afastando como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Mentira, a escritora e o fotógrafo trocaram um olhar cheio de expectativas antes de sequer notarem o que havia acontecido. E eles entenderam uma pequena promessa escondida ali.

– "_We are the champions, my friends..."_ – A loura cantarolava, girando com seu taco como se fosse sua acompanhante. – _"And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end..."_.

– Argh, sua Barbie macumbeira! – Tom exclamava com um bico que poderia competir com o da Agnes, de "Meu Malvado Favorito". Mesmo emburrado, ele ficava tão fofinho.

– "_We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions..." _– ela cantou enquanto dançava pra lá e pra cá, fazendo uma pausa dramática antes de se aproximar do perdedor e: –_"Of the world!"_.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa assim como Robert e Kristen, ouvindo o branquelo, de olhos claros, rosnar e revirar os olhos.

– É, Thomas, hoje não é seu dia! – O amigo comentou divertido, colocando uma mão em seu ombro enquanto as amigas cantavam juntas a música do Queen.

– Esqueceu que você é do meu time, animal? – ele perguntou, o que fez o inglês arregalar os olhos e ouvir a risada das garotas.

– Foda-se, foi você quem perdeu – Retrucou, roubando o chapéu do parceiro e colocando em sua cabeça. Tom apenas deu de ombros, já na miséria dessa vida difícil e mal agradecida mesmo.

**_Barcelona, Espanha - Ruas de Sarrià-Sant Gervasi_**

**_22h14min_**

– Tem certeza que você não vai ficar muito fora da sua rota? – Kristen perguntou receosa, olhando para o britânico.

– É claro que não – ele sorriu, sentindo a leve brisa perfumada da cidade soprar seu rosto enquanto caminhava tranquilamente com os amigos – Eu e Tom estamos hospedados no Silken St. Gervasi, só há uns minutos daqui.

Após a partida de bilhar, os rapazes decidiram acompanhar as amigas até o hotel delas, aproveitando para passarem mais um tempinho juntos. Dakota e Tom andavam mais a frente, ainda discutindo sobre o resultado da aposta e decidindo o que os ingleses teriam que pagar por terem perdido o jogo.

A noite estava quente, bonita e estrelada como sempre, deixando Barcelona em sua costumeira beleza. Algumas pessoas passeavam por ali, algumas bebendo em barzinhos próximos, outras saindo de lojas, cheias de sacolas de compras. Era possível ouvir acordes de violão vindos de um restaurante da esquina, tocando alguma canção de Alejandro Sanz.

Robert olhou para a morena ao seu lado, caminhando lentamente e tirando uma mecha e outra de seu cabelo que deslizava por seu rosto a cada sopro delicado do vento. Os longos cílios emoldurando os olhos marcados por delineador, os lábios rosados e cheios, aquela voltinha pra baixo de seu nariz de perfil. E, então, foi pego no flagra pelo olhar tão verde e astuto que só ela possuía.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la morder o lábio e semicerrar os olhos em questionamento, perguntando-se internamente por que o britânico confundia tanto seus pensamentos.

– O que você vai fazer amanhã? – O jovem inquiriu sutilmente, contendo sua ansiedade e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do _jeans_; seu sotaque fazendo os pêlos de Kristen se eriçarem.

– Eu e Dakota estávamos pensando em visitar o Museu Picasso pela manhã e aproveitar os fogos de _Sant Joan_ à noite, mas ainda não planejamos nada ao certo... – ela murmurou antes de sorrir – Por quê?

– Ouvi falar que o parque de diversões daqui é incrível. Vamos? – Perguntou com um sorriso de lado e a olhando daquela forma adorável.

– Claro, seria ótimo! E depois poderíamos emendar pra irmos à praia assistir a queima de fogos do festival de solstício.

– Podemos chamar os dois malucos ali da frente – Falou, apontando para os amigos, o que fez a morena rir.

– Vai ser maravilhoso, Robert. – ela disse suavemente, deixando o rapaz deliciado pela forma tão macia que os lábios dela se moveram ao dizer seu nome. E só então ele notou que já estavam parados em frente ao hotel das meninas.

– Passo aqui pra pegar vocês? – O fotógrafo perguntou, não querendo deixar a jovem tão cedo. Era como se ele não tivesse tido o suficiente de Kristen Stewart ainda. Era como se ele a quisesse mais e mais perto a cada segundo ao seu lado.

– Que tal nos encontrarmos lá? A loura quer comprar algumas coisas mais cedo, então nos encontramos no parque lá pelas dez.

– Ótimo, qualquer coisa me ligue ou mande um SMS... – ele sorriu, lembrando-se que tinha trocado todo o tipo de contato e redes sociais com a escritora. Tudo para não perdê-la de vista outra vez.

– Pode deixar. – Os lábios rosados brincaram com um sorriso enquanto ela se aproximava deliciosamente do britânico. – Até amanhã! – Murmurou, beijando seu rosto e abraçando-o pelos ombros. Ele era tão quente e forte...

E Rob a abraçou de volta, apertando os braços ao redor da cintura fina e esbelta da californiana, sentindo as maçãs de seu rosto queimarem onde os lábios tocaram.

– Até amanhã e foi um enorme prazer conhecê-la, Kristen.

– O prazer foi todo meu. – ela sussurrou de volta, sabendo que algo estava prestes a mudar em breve. E para melhor.

_Eu tenho passado os últimos oito meses_

_Pensando que tudo o que o amor faz_

_É partir, queimar e acabar_

_Mas em uma quarta-feira, em um café_

_Eu vi recomeçar_

_(Taylor Swift - Begin Again)_

N/A: E, então, qual o veredito? Hahahahaha'

Me digam o que acharam da tão esperada conversa entre os dois, do jogo básico de sinuca e essa fofice entre RK! Gente, quero apertar, sos! Hahaha'

Comentários trazem capítulos, então não deixem de comentar bastante, recomendar e todo esse blá-blá-blá que ADORO! hoho'

**Toodles honey**

**Blog:** raphaella-paiva(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com

**Group:** facebook(PONTO)com/groups/501155363274932/


	5. Capítulo 5: Barcelona - Parte III

_N/A: Hey, people! Como vão?_

_Mais uma vez, perdão pela demora e blablabla, vocês já sabem! -'_

_Vamos ler o cap? Prometo muita diversão, pequenas safadezas e, claro, suspiros! 333_

_Hahahahahaha'_

_Muitas cenas legais aqui, são créditos da nossa beta fodex, Aline Bomfim! o/_

_Enjoy it._

.

_**Capítulo 5: Barcelona – Parte 3**_

_Você será meu William_

_Eu serei sua Kate_

_Vivendo como em um conto de fadas_

_(Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not)_

_**.**_

_**Barcelona, Espanha – NH Belagua Hotel**_

_**10h14min**_

Uma pilha de roupas estava espalhada pelo quarto de hotel com uma Kristen bufando e uma Dakota risonha. Depois de tomarem um reforçado café da manhã com direto a muitos morangos e _croissants_, as amigas tagarelavam enquanto a morena revirava suas malas em busca de algo _sexy-sem-ser-vulgar_.

– _Robert e Kristen debaixo de uma árvore, b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o, primeiro vem o amor, depois o casamento, depois..._

– Dakota Fanning, pela milésima vez, pare com essa maldita música! – A escritora ralhou, tacando a primeira peça de roupa que estava em seu alcance, na cara da loura, que gargalhava horrores.

– Ai, amiga, eu não consigo me conter! – ela riu, rodando a blusinha em seus dedos, toda esparramada na cama – Nunca vi você tão _girly_ assim, procurando uma roupa pra agradar um homem.

– E quem disse que quero agradar alguém? – Kristen repuxou os lábios em um beicinho teimoso, sentada no chão com um par de malas reviradas. – Só quero me sentir bonita...

–... Pra um certo britânico! – Completou a frase, fazendo a outra revirar os olhos enquanto bufava.

– Sério, não achei nada pra vestir, eu vou pelada mesmo.

– Ui, assim vai arrasar corações! – A loura gargalhou antes de olhar surpresa para a delicada blusinha que girava em sua mão. – Olha essa aqui! Por que não usa essa?

– _Top cropped_, Kota? – ela inquiriu hesitante, mordendo o lábio – Não é muito revelador?

– Não se você usar um _shortinho_ de cintura mais alta! – A amiga sorriu, jogando a peça para a morena. – E que mané revelador o quê... Está super na moda!

– Se você diz...

Alguns minutos depois, com as malas já arrumadas e um sol lindo invadindo as janelas mediterrâneas do quarto, Kristen estava simples e maravilhosa com a blusinha curta e colada, esboçando um suave decote em harmonia com as alças finas. O tom claro de azul e a estampa florida deixavam ainda mais reluzente a maciez dos seus seios e a parte superior da barriga que estava de fora, combinando perfeitamente com o _short jeans_ batido e seus velhos _All Stars_ pretos.

Assim que viu o _look_ completo da garota, Dakota sorriu maliciosa.

– Acho melhor o Robert levar uma cueca extra, se é que me entende.

A romancista soltou uma risada alta, tentando imaginar como funcionava a mente nada puritana da sua melhor amiga.

_Barcelona, Espanha – Parc d'atracciones del Tibidabo_ _10h41min_

Após pegarem um táxi e, depois, um funicular, as garotas apreciavam a vista belíssima para toda a cidade, no alto de Tibidabo – uma montanha pertencente à serra Collserola. Por ficar situado ali, o parque possuía uma visão panorâmica para Barcelona assim como o Mar Mediterrâneo ao longe. Era de tirar o fôlego.

Muitas pessoas passeavam naquela manhã ensolarada, conversando alto, rindo, e alguns gritos eram ouvidos vindos da montanha russa e da roda gigante, assim como a música _Barcelona_, de Giulia & Los Tellarini, ao fundo.

– Ai, eu amo essa música! – Dakota começou a se remexer de um lado para o outro assim que adentraram o parque. – É do filme do Woody Allen, qual o nome mesmo...?

– _Vicky Cristina Barcelona_. – A amiga disse, rindo da louca, caminhando até o parapeito gigantesco que dividia a montanha da cidade.

– Isso! A Scarlett Johansson ficou tão safada naquele filme, meu Deus! – ela moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, ainda dançando – _"Hace un calor que me deja fría por dentro con este vicio de vivir mintiendo, que bonito sería tu mar si supiera yo nadar. Barcelonaaaa..."_.

– Ai, que vergonha, se alguém perguntar, não te conheço! – Kristen murmurou, ainda rindo ao colocar seu _Ray Ban_ por conta do sol que irradiava por toda a parte. O dia estava quente, animado e radiante, e ela adorava isso.

– Alegria de pobre dura pouco mesmo... – A loura resmungou, encostando-se ao anteparo enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto. – E o seu bofe inglês, hein? Quando é que ele vai chegar?

– Não sei, ele...

E como se estivesse pressentindo o assunto, o _iPhone_ da morena vibrou com uma nova mensagem de texto.

_Bom dia, milady =)_

_Você e Dakota já chegaram ao parque? Estamos esperando vocês._

_Rob._

Kristen sorriu com a saudação, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto teclava rapidamente uma resposta.

_Bom dia, milord ;)_

_Acabamos de chegar. _

_Estamos perto do parapeito, ao lado da montanha-russa!_

_K._

– Sorriso safado mais bochechas coradas é igual a Kristen Stewart paquerando alguém! – Certa monstrinha começou, cheia de segundas intenções, fazendo a escritora revirar os olhos e sorrir ao dar um soco em seu ombro.

– Nem comece, desde ontem você não me deixa em paz por causa disso!

– _Baby_, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de ver você assim, mais leve e empolgada. – Dakota sorriu, apertando a pontinha do nariz arrebitado da morena.

– Eu sei, e é por isso que eu amo você, sua enxerida insuportável! – ela prendeu a amiga em um abraço, incapaz de não sorrir junto com a pequena.

– Claro, claro. Todos me amam, sou irresistível!

E antes que pudesse devolver um comentário irônico para a amiga, a romancista avistou o fotógrafo caminhando até ela, ao lado de Tom. Kristen se desvencilhou da loura, sorrindo para os dois que logo se viam a sua frente.

Thomas estava com seu costumeiro chapéu cinza, bermuda, camiseta e sorriso cafajeste, à medida que Robert também trajava uma bermuda, embora com uma camisa de flanela aberta por cima da camiseta branca – ele estava lindo olhando para ela como se não houvesse amanhã, mas isso era óbvio.

O britânico, no entanto, tentava controlar sua ansiedade pré-adolescente quando recebeu a resposta de Kristen e correu para encontrá-la na entrada do parque de diversões. A morena estava fodidamente maravilhosa em seus _jeans_ curtos e naquele decote enviado por algum escravo de Hades. _Como poderia ter um ar tão jovial e ser sexy como o inferno?_

– Há quanto tempo, amigos! – Dakota estourou a pequena bolha que começava a se formar ao redor do casal, abraçando os britânicos, assim como a amiga.

– Muito tempo, tipo umas doze horas. – Tom provocou, recebendo um olhar raivoso da loura. – Mas o Rob sentia falta da Kristen como se não a visse há mil e uma noites, ou qualquer frase gay assim.

– Meu amigo é um exímio piadista, vamos rir pra ele não ficar no vácuo. – O companheiro murmurou com uma falsa carranca, arrancando uma risadinha das meninas.

– Sou inesquecível mesmo, eu sei – A morena piscou divertida, atiçando ao abraçar o inglês.

Rob riu com a provocadora, sentindo-se bem de imediato em sua companhia; era incrível a capacidade que aquela pentelha de Hollywood o fazia sentir. Pentelha no bom sentido, é claro, já que ele ainda tentava se recuperar da visão privilegiada que aquela blusinha dava aos seios pequenos e tentadores demais para o bem de qualquer ser humano.

– Então você trouxe seu parque de diversões particular para conhecer um parque de diversões oficial? – ele brincou, impossível de conter aquelas palavras para si mesmo.

Kristen olhou-o totalmente confusa.

– Você tomou café batizado antes de vir pra cá? – Perguntou com um sorriso, tentando entender o que diabos ele quis dizer com aquela pergunta ridícula.

Como resposta, ele somente olhou para baixo – rumo ao seu decote, mais especificamente. A morena arregalou os olhos quando 2+2 virou 4.

– _OMG_, Robert, seu pervertido! – ela brigou, cobrindo os seios com as mãos antes de cair na gargalhada com o britânico – Parque de diversões, hein? Pode ficar bem longe daqui, mocinho.

– Relaxa, hoje o único parque de diversões que eu quero é o Tibidabo. – Sua voz foi alta com uma risada, jogando seu braço distraidamente por sobre os ombros da garota.

– Acho bom mesmo. – A americana riu, abraçando a cintura do homem sem ao menos notar a proximidade tão íntima entre eles. Era como se conhecessem há anos.

– _Okay_, quero um sorvete pra aplacar o calor e ver o que esse parque nos reserva! – Dakota falou dramática, abanando o rosto com sua bolsa de franjas.

– Até que enfim a loura falou algo que preste! – O britânico galinha concordou, empurrando a baixinha de cabelos platinados ao passo que os outros dois seguiam logo atrás.

Chegando ao _Tibifresh_, uma das sorveterias aconchegantes e abertas que havia ali, os quatro logo trataram de fazer seus pedidos, sentindo uma suave ventania amenizar a temperatura veraneia. No entanto, Kristen sentia o olhar do atendente jovem e bonito seguir todos os seus passos do outro lado do balcão enquanto atendia às demandas dos amigos.

– E você, bela senhorita, o que vai querer? – ele questionou com seus grandes olhos castanhos e um sorriso branco em seus lábios carnudos. A escritora até o consideraria muito charmoso senão estivesse lhe deixando tão desconfortável com seu jeito nada discreto de fitá-la de cima a baixo.

A historiadora e o ator saíram de fininho com suas casquinhas no instante que Kristen sentiu o olhar perfurador de Robert sobre o rapaz.

– Err... – Balbuciou, encarando rapidamente o cardápio sobre o balcão de granito. – Uma bola de morango e outra de baunilha, por favor, sem calda.

– Será um prazer – O moreno de pele bronzeada sorriu sedutor, fazendo-a sorrir sem graça antes de receber seu pedido. – Mais alguma coisa, delícia? Uma _tortilla_ ou, quem sabe, meu telefone?

– Não, eu...

– A moça não está interessada. – O fotógrafo foi curto e grosso com o assanhado que nem notara sua presença ali.

– E quem você pensa que é pra responder por ela? – ele retrucou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Robert sentiu seu sangue ferver com aquele garoto abusado.

– E quem você pensa que é pra dar em cima da garota de alguém? – O britânico alfinetou de volta, passando o braço direito ao redor da cintura da jovem, deixando-a de olhos arregalados.

O moreno do outro lado do balcão apenas cerrou os lábios à medida que Rob jogava uma nota de euro antes de puxar uma Kristen embasbacada para fora do estabelecimento.

– O que foi tudo aquilo? – ela perguntou confusa e levemente admirada, mordendo o interior das bochechas para conter um sorriso divertido. O inglês ficava totalmente irresistível com aquela carinha de bravo e um beicinho teimoso.

– Kristen, me desculpe por agir daquela forma e dar a entender que você é minha namorada, é só que ver aquele garoto atrevido a tratando daquele jeito, me tirou do sério!

– Tudo bem, Rob, você se livrou dele melhor do que eu conseguiria! – Sua risada fez o jovem londrino se acalmar e esboçar um sorriso torto em resposta.

Estar ao lado daquela linda californiana era como ser Ícaro voando em suas asas de cera – se voasse alto demais, queimaria ao sol; se voasse baixo demais, afogaria no mar. Era a sensação dúbia mais viva e apaixonante que já havia sentido.

– Além do mais, isso não é a forma correta de se tratar uma dama! – ele prontificou, vendo as maçãs do rosto da morena ficarem levemente ruborizadas – Eu posso falar muita besteira e fazer comentários inapropriados, mas porque me sinto íntimo de você, Kristen, como se nos conhecêssemos há muitos anos.

Ela, como uma boa amante de clássicos românticos da literatura inglesa, não deixou de apreciar cada uma das palavras do fotógrafo. E aquilo a fazia sentir um pequeno comichão misturado às inquietas borboletas em seu estômago. _Puta merda, ela não queria pensar na palavra a-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-a. Não, não! Quietinha aí, Stew!_

Como retorno, ela apenas esbanjou seu belo sorriso de menina, encantando os olhos acinzentados do rapaz.

– Eu também me sinto como se o conhecesse há anos, Rob.

Ele sorriu.

– Então, por onde começamos? – Dakota perguntou, chegando do nada perto do casal, junto do outro inglês.

– Que tal o _Piratta_ primeiro? – Robert inquiriu, abrindo os braços para o parque, sem querer assustar Kristen com um brinquedo mais radical. Ela era tão miúda e delicada.

– Aquela barca? _Qual é_, Rob? Só 180º não é diversão! – ela reclamou, fazendo-o fitá-la surpreso – Vamos pra uma aventura de verdade! – A jovem pegou sua mão e começou a arrastá-lo rumo à montanha-russa.

Ele começou a rir da baixinha que de delicada não tinha nada, na verdade. Dakota e Tom apenas se entreolharam, sorrindo com aqueles dois que se derretiam com o olhar um do outro.

– Hmm, esse sorvete valeu o esforço... – Kristen comentou com a boca cheia do doce enquanto aguardava na fila do brinquedo. – Experimenta, Rob, você nem ao menos comprou um pra você!

– O que você não pede sorrindo que eu faço chorando? – ele provocou, rindo ao pegar uma quantia generosa do gelado.

– Não é bom? – Questionou com um sorriso juvenil, lambendo o dedo com o sorvete que escorria da casquinha, movimento que não passou despercebido pelos atentos olhos do britânico.

– Muito bom. – ele assentiu, olhando para a boca cor vermelho morango da garota. Seriam apenas alguns centímetros para poder experimentar o sorvete em sua melhor essência, direto dos lábios que aparentavam ser tão macios.

– Tem mais um lugar no carrinho. Venham vocês dois aí da fila! – Um senhor de cabelos brancos e sorriso amigável chamou o fotógrafo e a escritora, fazendo Rob sobressaltar e seguir para a cadeira da frente da montanha-russa.

– Que povo mais bundão, ninguém quis sentar na primeira fileira! – Kristen revirou os olhos quando apertou seu cinto.

– É porque isso vai além de 500 metros acima do mar. – O inglês explicou com uma risada, esperando o olhar de susto que nunca veio.

– 500 metros? Isso fica cada vez melhor! – ela levantou os braços, colocando pilha em todo mundo – _Vocês estão prontas, crianças?_

– _Sim, capitão!_ – Responderam as pessoas das fileiras atrás, fazendo Robert soltar uma gargalhada com a animação ali.

– Vamos, vamos, quero ver a altura disso aqui!

E não é que Kristen não tinha medo mesmo? O jovem ficou surpreso com a empolgação da morena ao seu lado, que gritava feito uma louca e, logo em seguida, começava a gargalhar. Era simplesmente uma delícia estar ao lado daquela pequena aventureira que de convencional não tinha nada.

– E eu esperando que você fosse começar a chorar ou qualquer coisa assim... – ele murmurou enquanto caminhavam para fora do brinquedo, ainda zonzos pela velocidade e inconstância do brinquedo.

– Assim você destrói meus sentimentos! – A garota fez sua falsa carinha de magoada, repuxando os lábios e olhando por sobre os cílios. O fotógrafo riu ainda mais, sendo seguido por ela. – Fui criada com três irmãos mais velhos, lembra? Todo mundo achava que eu era um menino até meus quinze anos de idade.

– Não acredito! – Robert abriu a boca, tentando imaginar uma Kristen estilo _gangster_.

– É sério! – ela riu enquanto caminhavam até o _Castelo Mistério_ – Eu sempre fui do tipo que andava com os garotos e usava _jeans_ largos, blusas de moletom, camisetas de banda e cabelo curtinho! Comecei a ser mais feminina só depois da minha primeira paixonite adolescente.

– E quem foi o felizardo? – Perguntou com uma risada divertida.

– Um amigo idiota do Taylor. Sério, meu irmão tem cada amigo tapado que dá até dó!

– E se eu te disser que minhas irmãs me vestiam de garota só pra tomar chá das cinco? – ele confessou com uma careta ao se recordar, arrancando uma risada deliciada da romancista ao seu lado.

– Isso é verdade?

– Infelizmente. As gêmeas me colocavam dentro de um vestido, passava uma coisa rosa nas minhas bochechas e me levavam pra casinha da árvore com suas bonecas!

– Que trágico. Coitadinho dele, gente! – Kristen provocou com uma vozinha _baby-talk_, apertando as maçãs do rosto dele.

– Eu tinha nome e tudo, era a irmã Cláudia!

E a americana riu ainda mais com aquela frase, imaginando aquele homem maravilhoso ao melhor estilo Audrey Hepburn em _Bonequinha de Luxo_.

– Vai, ria da desgraça alheia, _Ela é o Cara_!

– Olha quem fala, _As Branquelas_!

– Como você é chata! – ele riu, bagunçando os cabelos longos e acobreados por causa da luz do sol.

– Digo o mesmo! – Replicou, gargalhando com o rapaz.

E assim seguiram os dois, vez ou outra, perdidos de Dakota e Tom, que ficavam cheios de risadinhas para o casal que se perdia um no outro. Se não fosse tão romântico e fofo, seria engraçado o jeito encantador que se olhavam.

Ambos se divertiram, como nunca antes, nas pontes levadiças e nas torres do _Castelo Mistério_, assistiram um curta-metragem de animação no pequeno cinema 4D, deram uma de crianças no bate-bate, foram expulsos do show de mágica por revelarem todos os truques aos pirralhos que estavam sentados perto deles, e se equilibraram no carrossel para tirar fotos e mais fotos, ignorando as carrancas dos pais e as risadas divertidas das crianças.

– Ai, eu não sabia se a mãe daquele garotinho iria te expulsar dali ou se atirar nos seus braços, porque, né? – Kristen disse entre um riso, andando com o fotógrafo que agora carregava sua câmera fotográfica para todo o lado. Chegava a ser incontável o número de retratos da morena armazenados nos filmes do objeto.

– O quê? – ele perguntou, espantado – Se atirar nos meus braços? Só se fosse pra me fazer cair, porque a careta dela era de assustar!

– Aham, Cláudia... – A morena ignorou o olhar do britânico, rindo do apelido ridículo. – Vamos ao corredor de espelhos agora? Eu sempre quis ver um de pertinho...

E assim seguiram até lá, mal notando que o dia já se esvaía aos poucos em uma tarde mais fresca com o sol ao longe, cada vez mais perto do Mediterrâneo. Ficaram fazendo caretas um para o outro com os espelhos que engordavam e achatavam o rosto, mostravam a língua para o reflexo medonho e depois soltavam altas gargalhadas antes de Kristen pular nas costas do inglês e fazê-lo a arrastar até a roda gigante.

Enquanto o sol se punha, a californiana se embebia dos raios que atravessavam o parque e refletia no cabelo do homem, salpicando cores louras e arruivadas por entre os fios tão claros de castanho. Robert parecia deliciosamente quente e aconchegante, segurando as pernas da garota que, por sua vez, firmava-se nos ombros largos que ele possuía. Ela podia sentir o perfume fresco e suave quando aproximava seu nariz perigosamente do pescoço dele, usando provavelmente algum cítrico da _Dior_.

O londrino só a colocou no chão assim que chegou o momento deles de embarcarem em uma das cabines abertas da roda gigante, com uma espécie de guarda-chuva em cima, lembrando aqueles balões de ar de filmes antigos, coloridos e adoráveis. Um casal que estava logo atrás dos dois, fitou-os com um olhar carinhoso e cúmplice – não do tipo de olhar de _eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado_, mas sim de _eu sei o que vão fazer nesse verão, então aproveitem_. Kristen poderia até corar se não estivesse tão absorta em sua própria bolha com o britânico.

Quando o brinquedo começou a se movimentar, eles sorriram um para o outro, admirando a vista esplendorosa que poucas pessoas no mundo teriam a dádiva de admirar. Principalmente ao lado de alguém particularmente especial.

– Você sabia que eu nunca tive realmente vontade de conhecer Barcelona até o momento em que coloquei meus pés aqui? – A romancista murmurou, suspirando levemente ao passo que seus olhos verdes e sedutores brilhavam para o Mar Mediterrâneo tão azul e esbelto ao longe.

– Eu também não – Robert compartilhou, sorrindo para a morena que o encarou então. – Acho que é comum a gente querer conhecer Paris, Roma, Veneza ou até Londres, apesar de eu ter crescido lá. São cidades mais conhecidas e com algum marco mundial importante.

– Exatamente – ela sorriu calmamente, tirando uma mecha teimosa de sua testa, trazida pela brisa – Mas as cidades não tão conhecidas são tão encantadoras quanto. Caramba, estou apenas começando a conhecer a Espanha e já estou amando tudo isso aqui.

– Eu também. – ele riu, umedecendo os lábios enquanto sentia a pele do braço da morena deleitosamente contra a sua – Quando você deixa Barcelona?

– Amanhã bem cedinho – Kristen respondeu amortecida pelos olhos do rapaz. – Vou seguir de trem para Madrid.

– Madrid? – Questionou surpreso e com seu peito rapidamente aquecido. – É minha próxima parada!

– Jura?

– Sim, eu pegaria o trem desta madrugada, mas posso adiar para amanhã – Sorriu – Se você não se opuser, é claro.

– Imagina, eu adoraria! – ela o encarou, embevecida, fazendo-o se perder naquele sorriso infantil e brilhante que só ela era capaz de esboçar.

E eles simplesmente ficaram perdidos um no outro, hipnotizados por aquele encanto que parecia envolvê-los como magia. Era o clichê mais real e verdadeiro que suas almas já puderam experimentar, como se nada mais importasse além de seus sentimentos tão entrelaçados de uma maneira tão intrínseca que eles jamais poderiam definir, narrar ou sequer detalhar. Era como se as palavras fossem superficiais demais para explicitar toda a aura que os mantinham presos um ao outro.

Não foi surpresa alguma quando os olhos de Robert, agora azulados pela luz do sol, fitaram os lábios sutilmente cheios e avermelhados da garota de Los Angeles – era se como eles esperassem por aquilo a vida toda. E quando suas bocas estavam prestes a se tocarem, uma alma nada caridosa – e que provavelmente não iria para o Céu depois dessa – começou a esgoelar, chamando pela Kristen.

– Kristen, sua vadia, olha quem está aqui! – Óbvio que era Dakota Fanning, mais conhecida como empata-encontro em Roma/Milão/Barcelona. Agora também, empata-beijo.

A morena desvencilhou-se rapidamente do londrino, olhando para metros abaixo da roda gigante em busca da cabeleira platinada.

– Que foi? – Perguntou mal-humorada, revirando os olhos ao identificar a amiga, que apenas mexeu as mãos como quem diz "vem aqui, já!".

Depois de olhar para o Rob com sua expressão risonha, logo o brinquedo parou e eles puderam caminhar em direção à louquinha. O britânico tentava esquecer o momento de segundos antes, mas era meio impossível com o cheiro de morangos silvestres vindo de Kristen – era entorpecente.

– O que você quer, loura?

– Adivinhe quem eu encontrei por aqui! – ela exclamou com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios finos e enormes olhos azuis.

– Sei lá, Brad Pitt? – A morena murmurou sem vontade, ouvindo uma risada de Robert enquanto Dakota revirava os olhos em descrença.

– Não! Eu encontrei a _Suzie_! – ela gritou, começando a quicar e bater palmas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que fazia seu vestido florido quase voar.

– Suzie? – Seu cenho franziu em confusão e surpresa. – Suzie Riemer?

– E eu lá conheço outra Suzie? Se bem que agora é Suzie Standen...

– Como assim? Cadê ela?

– Vem que eu mostro pra vocês! – A garota riu, puxando uma Kristen confusa e um Robert mais confuso ainda, por nem saber de quem elas falavam.

Ao se aproximarem de um quiosque ao lado do parapeito para o pôr do sol da Catalunha, a americana logo vislumbrou uma mulher jovem de longos cabelos ondulados em um louro dourado, olhos marcados com delineador e sua famosa saia longa e _top cropped_ que gritava "sou _hipster_ e vou a Coachella todo ano!".

– Oh, Deus, não acredito que é você! – A escritora surtou ao encontrar a amiga de anos, pulando em seu colo ao se abraçarem.

– Stew, minha _LA girl_! – ela gritou de volta, apertando a morena em seus braços antes de soltá-la e fitar seu rosto com um sorriso largo.

– Onde você se meteu, sua louca? Não tenho notícia alguma sua há semanas!

– Você não vai acreditar na merda que eu fiz! – Suzie riu escancarada. – Mas garanto que foi a _melhor_ merda que eu já fiz!

– Devo ficar com medo? – Kristen perguntou; uma risada presa na garganta.

– Diga por si mesma. – ela sorriu, puxando um rapaz pela mão que a amiga não havia notado estar ali perto até então, conversando com Tom – Jack, essa é minha amiga Kristen Stewart. K, esse é meu marido, Jack Standen.

– _Marido?_ – A escritora arregalou os olhos, extremamente surpresa por não se lembrar de um namorado sequer de Suzie nos anos anteriores. – É um prazer conhecê-lo, Jack.

– O quê? Jack?! – Robert se pronunciou, fazendo as meninas encará-lo pasmas, como se as surpresas daquele dia não tivessem sido o bastante.

– Rob, cara, quanto tempo! – O jovem respondeu com um sorriso aberto, abraçando o amigo em um daqueles cumprimentos de caras. O sotaque britânico na voz de Jack meio que explicou tudo.

– De onde vocês se conhecem? – Kristen perguntou com uma risada de incredulidade.

– _Pubs_ da vida. – O fotógrafo respondeu, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para a morena, recordando a breve conversa alfinetada que tiveram na mesa de sinuca, na noite anterior. Ela revirou os olhos, risonha.

– A noite em Londres é uma criança! – Tom entrou na conversa, batendo nas mãos dos outros dois com um sorriso típico de... Bem, de Tom.

– Mas que história de casamento é essa, hein, Suzie? – A romancista inquiriu, vendo a loura abraçar amorosamente o moreno de pele levemente bronzeada, olhos verdes e uma barba por fazer. Bem parecido com Bradley Cooper, ela tinha que admitir.

– Bem... Vegas, _baby_! – ela riu, beijando a bochecha do recém-marido.

– Você fugiu pra Vegas? – Kristen não conteve a gargalhada gostosa que arrancou, assim como os amigos.

– Você sabia que eu estava apaixonada por um britânico que conheci outro dia, em _San Diego_, durante a Comic-Con. Então nos reencontramos em Los Angeles, fomos aproveitar uns dias loucos em Vegas e não resistimos!

– Se pudesse ter uma trilha sonora, acho que a de vocês seria "Waking Up In Vegas", da Katy Perry, ou qualquer coisa assim! – Dakota comentou com uma risada, abraçando a cintura de Suzie.

– Eu também acho! – Jack riu, bagunçando os cabelos da loura baixinha. – Depois, juntamos os trapinhos e viemos passar uns dias em Barcelona, em lua de mel.

– Muita coincidência a gente se encontrar aqui, ainda não acredito! – A morena falou abismada, sorrindo pra todo mundo ali.

Na verdade, ela ainda não acreditava que Robert e Tom eram amigos de Jack, casado com Suzie, uma de suas grandes amigas. Era como se o círculo de amizade deles estivesse sentenciado a se encontrar, independente daquela viagem ou não. Era como se o destino quisesse que ela e Rob se conhecessem de qualquer jeito, em qualquer tempo, em qualquer lugar.

– Vocês têm algum compromisso pra hoje? Estamos indo ver os fogos do Festival de Solstício, vamos? – O fotógrafo os convidou, adorando aquele clima de intimidade que havia se instalado ali. Era como se todos eles fossem amigos há séculos.

– Vai ser maravilhoso, vamos, amor? – Suzie perguntou, e era inegável que apesar de meteórico, ela era completamente apaixonada pelo homem ao seu lado. E era mais que recíproco.

– Ai, essa mulher ainda vai ser minha ruína! – ele brincou, beijando-a nos lábios antes de todos seguirem animados para a praia a fim de desfrutarem mais um pouco daquele dia que apenas melhorava.

_**Barcelona, Espanha – Barceloneta**_

_**20h34min**_

A praia começava a se encher de turistas e moradores da região, um fogo de artifício e outro estouravam em algum ponto do céu enquanto as ruas estavam decoradas com fitas coloridas, famílias e amigos divertiam-se nas varandas e nos terraços das casas coloridas e feitas de pedras. Músicas tipicamente espanholas soavam de algum lugar e seria impossível dizer que a cidade não estava absolutamente encantadora naquele final de tarde.

Após muitas paradas para tirar fotos, papearem e rodopiarem ao redor das decorações que enfeitavam Barcelona, as meninas acompanharam os garotos para a praia principal perto do porto no setor central.

O objetivo era que naquela noite de _Sant Joan_, o sol alcançava o ponto mais alto para, depois, começar a cair, visto como um símbolo de fertilidade que fornecia força – força essa que provinha das fogueiras e fogos de artifícios que rodeavam todo o lugar. Por isso o Festival de Solstício era permeado por fogos, além do que se tratava de um dos três símbolos daquela data – água, ervas e fogo.

– E, então, quando eu vi, o Elvis perguntou "você aceita Jack Standen como seu legítimo esposo?" e eu comecei a cantar _"you make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo"_! – Suzie cantarolou toda trabalhada na animação assim que pisaram na areia da praia, arrancando uma risada do grupo de amigos.

– Mentira?! Não acredito que você começou a cantar Colbie Caillat! – Kristen colocou as mãos no rosto, imaginando o momento vexame.

– Seríssimo! Cheguei até o segundo refrão da música e tudo!

– Pura verdade, minha esposa é louquinha, fazer o quê? – O britânico de olhos verdes murmurou, abraçando-a.

Eles se sentaram na areia grossa de Barceloneta, apreciando o sol cair vagarosamente no horizonte. Kristen olhou para Robert ao seu lado, retribuindo o sorriso lindo que lhe enviou. Ele deslizou um de seus braços carinhosamente até a cintura esbelta da escritora, que deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, admirando o lento pôr do sol. A carinha feliz que Suzie lançou para o casal fez a escritora morder o lábio em singela alegria. Era como se tudo estivesse encontrando o encaixe perfeito.

– E aí, muitos projetos pela frente, Jack? – Tom perguntou ao amigo.

– O que você faz? – Dakota questionou curiosa, deitada sobre um lençol que havia guardado em sua bolsa mais cedo naquele dia.

– Eu sou músico, faço apresentações em alguns _pubs _e casas de show em Londres, componho pra alguns artistas. – Respondeu empolgado. – Estou com uns projetos de composições; aquele ganhador do _American Idol_, o Phillip Phillips, me chamou pra trabalhar com ele agora, e tem o Marcus e o Bobby também que estão emplacando no Reino Unido.

– Você é músico? Isso é muito legal! – A romancista sorriu, ainda aconchegada contra o fotógrafo.

– Sou completamente apaixonado pela minha profissão, estudei na _BRIT School _com esses dois desordeiros aqui! – ele empurrou o chapéu cinza do Tom e bagunçou os cabelos do Rob ao falar.

– _BRIT School_? Não brinca! – A garota perguntou estupefata com um sorriso largo ao imaginar o inglês ao seu lado tocando violão e fazendo aulas de canto na melhor escola de Artes Cênicas de Londres.

– Eu pensava em levar a carreira de músico adiante, já que tocava e compunha algumas coisas desde muito jovem – Rob sorriu, dando de ombros. –, mas então percebi que a Fotografia era realmente minha paixão e comecei a levar a música mais como um _hobbie_.

– Uau, mas a _BRIT School_ é incrível! – Dakota concordou. – Quem diria esse Zé Ruela aqui sendo um graduado na _BRIT School_... – Apontou para o Tom, fazendo todos rirem.

– Até tivemos uma aula ou duas na mesma turma que a Adele e a Jessie J! – Tirou vantagem, todo metido e estufando o peito.

– O Rob era o maior galinhão, pegava todas as gatinhas da escola e depois as levava a algum _pub _do centro... – Jack disse com um sorriso de lado, fitando o artista. – Tinha a maior fama de sedutor!

Todos riram enquanto Robert sentiu o corpo pequeno e feminino ao seu lado se endireitar, junto do olhar inquieto que Kristen tentou esconder no mesmo instante. Ela sabia que ele era lindo e tinha todo aquele charme inglês que era irresistível, mas ouvir isso em voz alta, meio que a pegou de guarda baixa. Não era como se ela fosse a garota mais bonita do mundo que pudesse prender um homem perfeito como o fotógrafo ou que ele se interessasse realmente por ela e quisesse algo mais que uma transa fácil numa viagem.

Aquilo a deixou hesitante de repente.

– _Hey_, tudo bem com você? – ele sussurrou no ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a estremecer.

– Claro, eu só...

– Olha, não dê bola pro que o Jack diz, ele só estava zoando. – Sua voz foi clara e baixa ao esclarecer, ganhando toda a atenção dos olhos verdes e felinos da morena. – Ele diz essas merdas de vez em quando só porque eu não gosto, mas eu falei sério quando disse que sou homem de uma mulher só, Kristen. Eu não brincaria com alguém, muito menos com você.

E foi como se ela enxergasse a verdade através dos olhos cinza azulados daquele homem tão encantador. Ela nunca agira como uma bonequinha de porcelana e sabia dos riscos que sempre poderia haver, mas ela sabia também que, quando se tratava daquele britânico que a tirava do sério, ela raramente errava.

– Então... – ela sussurrou para ele, envolvendo-se em uma bolha que só atingia os dois, esquecendo qualquer dúvida ou hesitação – Quer dizer que você toca e compõe canções?

– Apenas piano, violão e guitarra, o básico... – ele brincou, sorrindo – Componho algumas canções melodramáticas suicidas, se quiser ouvir qualquer dia desses...

– Convite mais que aceito, _milord_.

Minutos depois, risadas e muitas gordices que os garotos buscaram em um restaurante ali perto, os seis sorriam animados para o início dos fogos que irrompiam o céu estrelado do início da noite espanhola. Eles haviam acendido uma fogueira entre eles e, ao longe, podiam ver uma fogueira ainda maior, quase no centro da praia, junto de várias outras ao longo da costa.

Vários grupos de pessoas circulavam animadas, iluminando os arredores com bastões de faíscas, dançavam ao redor das fogueiras ou simplesmente se sentavam na areia, admirando as cores e formas surpreendentes e indefiníveis dos fogos de artifícios. Era como se toda a cidade se unisse à festividade, fazendo Barcelona ganhar aquele clima de lar, como se todos estivessem em casa.

– É tão lindo, não é? – Kristen perguntou baixinho, totalmente aprisionada no encanto das luzes e do brilho das fagulhas.

– Se já não tivesse visto você através das minhas lentes, diria que seria sim a visão mais linda que tive nos últimos dias. – Rob respondeu com um sorriso conquistador, arrancando uma risada da morena ao redirecionar sua _Nikon_ do céu em chamas para a garota ao seu lado.

– Sempre com suas cantadas na ponta da língua...

– Deve ser um dom! – ele piscou, fazendo-a menear a cabeça com um sorriso adorável.

Talvez fosse um fetiche, mas do mesmo modo que ela o achava terrivelmente atraente escondido atrás de sua câmera fotográfica – com apenas os cabelos revoltos e o sorriso encantador à vista –, ele a achava uma visão digna do _Louvre _ou de algum museu histórico quando estava retratada através de suas lentes – com aqueles olhos de um bichano noturno pronto para entrelaçá-lo em fios de lã até que não houvesse qualquer escapatória.

Honestamente, se houvesse uma escapatória daquele olhar tão sedutor que aquela jovem distraidamente lançava, ele fingiria nem notar apenas para não ter que se livrar nunca.

Quando o relógio se aproximava da meia-noite e os fogos haviam cessado, uma Dakota com carinha travessa, chamou Robert e Tom para um canto afastado da praia, que já tinha poucas pessoas se movimentando por ali.

– Oh, seus desocupados, venham aqui! – ela disse toda educada, é claro.

Kristen ficou curiosa ao ver a garota cochichando no ouvido dos dois, que arregalaram os olhos instantaneamente.

– O que essa louca pretende fazer? – Suzie comentou, aproximando-se da amiga, sem tirar os olhos amendoados e ansiosos dos britânicos que pareciam argumentar com a historiadora.

– Vai saber o que se passa na mente da Dakota... – Murmurou com um pouquinho de medo, rindo assim que viu a loura caminhar até a sua direção, deixando os rapazes com uma expressão tanto quanto assustada lá atrás.

– _Girls_, eu vou ali com os garotos e já volto; podem continuar fofocando aí, é rapidinho! – ela se prontificou antes de sair correndo com os dois, fazendo Suzie e Kristen se entreolharem. Jack estava entretido em seu _iPhone_.

– Então, Su, já sabe o que você vai fazer agora que casou com um londrino? – A escritora perguntou com um sorriso, brincando distraidamente com os anéis em seus dedos.

– Ainda estamos discutindo sobre isso, mas provavelmente vamos morar em LA, já que ele tem uns trabalhos novos por lá – ela assentiu, soltando uma risada em seguida – Além do mais, estou com umas ideias de abrir um restaurante, finalmente!

– Isso é sério? Meu Deus, Suzie, vai ser incrível!

– Não vai? – ela sorriu, suspirando – Jack está me dando muita força com isso e acho que vai me fazer muito bem ser dona do meu próprio negócio. Não foi à toa que quis levar adiante minha carreira de _chef_ de cozinha!

– E você tem todo o meu apoio, _baby_! – A jovem a abraçou, não se lembrando de ver a loura tão confiante assim há um bom tempo.

E, falando em loura, logo ela avistou Dakota retornar à praia com Tom e Robert em seu encalço, cada um com suas latinhas de _Extra_, uma cerveja espanhola.

– Eles estão bebendo algo pra dar uma dose de coragem! – ela explicou assim que se sentou ao lado de Kristen e Suzie, deixando os garotos ao longe com suas bebidas.

– Dose de coragem pra quê? O que você está aprontando? – K questionou para a parceira de viagem, semicerrando os olhos.

– Espere e aprecie! – Murmurou somente, piscando sensualmente os olhos azuis e correndo em direção aos meninos que levantaram os polegares em um "_okay_".

– Barbie, lembre-me de nunca mais perder qualquer coisa pra você! – ela ouviu Tom sussurrar com uma carranca assassina para a loura, que os ignorou elegantemente.

– Pessoal, preparem-se para um espetáculo! – Dakota falou alto com um sorriso todo feliz de quem está aprontando, chamando a atenção do grupo de amigos que estava praticamente sozinho ali. – Como nossos queridos ingleses aqui perderam a aposta ontem, eis o pagamento!

– _OMG_, o que ela vai fazer? – A voz de Kristen questionou curiosa para longo seus lábios formarem um "o" perfeito quando os garotos começaram a tirar suas roupas.

– _Striptease_?! – Suzie perguntou empolgada, fazendo Dakota rir e um leve rubor aparecer nas bochechas dos dois. Era pouco perceptível por estar noite e a praia não ser exatamente uma referência de iluminação, mas as formas – o mais importante – eram visíveis o bastante.

– Não tão _sexy_ assim, mas os nossos garotos vão ter que nadar, bem... Do jeitinho que vieram ao mundo!

Todo mundo soltou uma risada divertida, inclusive Robert e Tom que, apesar de estarem com caras de quem iria para a forca, acabavam rindo peripécias da lourinha.

E como se estivessem completamente sozinhos, os britânicos desligaram qualquer vergonha na cara que ainda poderiam ter e se livraram das últimas peças e roupa que lhes sobraram. Kristen mordeu os lábios quando os olhos acinzentados do inglês encontraram os seus em meio à penumbra, soltando um riso engraçado com o olhar desafiador e levemente tímido que ele lhe lançou.

Com um sorriso de lado ao menear a cabeça, Rob arrancou rapidamente sua cueca boxer antes de correr de encontro ao mar com o Tom xingando horrores com aquela água fria. Suzie e Dakota rolaram de rir na areia da praia enquanto Kristen continuava a observar meio chocada.

_Caramba_, ela precisava admitir que o fotógrafo tinha um inferno de um peitoral, e um abdômen, e coxas e... Uau! Obviamente ele frequentava uma academia ou era fã de esportes, porque a garota teve que se lembrar de como se respirar ao fitar o corpo maravilhoso que ele possuía. _Robert Pattinson era fodidamente quente_.

– E aí, gostosuras, a água está boa? – Jack atiçou os dois que tinham que nadar até uma rocha próxima e voltarem ilesos.

– Vai pra puta que pariu, Standen! – Rob gritou de volta, mas era possível ouvir um leve traço de humor em sua voz. As meninas ainda rolavam de rir, literalmente, colocando a mão na barriga para conter os roncos e as gargalhadas. Kristen ria divertidamente.

– Vai, Stew, diga logo que essa não foi a melhor ideia que eu já tive! – Dakota pediu à escritora, arrastando-se até ela, ainda sem conseguir parar de rir.

– Kota, você se superou! – ela respondeu com um sorrisinho safado que fez os quatro ali rirem – Ele é gostoso!

– E eu não sei? – Suas sobrancelhas claras moveram-se sugestivamente, em diversão. – O melhor foi a cara do Tom, ele estava parecendo um pinto no lixo quando o lembrei da aposta e falei minha ideia!

– Coitadinho! – Suzie e Kristen riram, logo vendo os garotos retornarem correndo à orla, tapando o caminho do paraíso antes de se enfiarem em suas bermudas e cuecas.

– Que corpão, hein, rapazes? Se eu não fosse casada... – A loura curtiu com os dois, rindo com os outros.

– Sacanagem da Barbie, fala sério. – O ator cafajeste resmungou, fechando o zíper do _jeans_, jogando-se ao lado da idealizadora do projeto. Ela começou a tirar sarro dele enquanto Robert se sentava ao lado da morena, que tentava furtivamente desviar os olhos verdes do peitoril do homem.

– Pode tirar uma com a minha cara também, eu deixo! – ele brincou com uma risada, fazendo-a rir junto.

– Mas foi engraçado, vai! – ela mordeu os lábios, divertida, olhando-o secar o rosto com sua camisa xadrez antes de deslizar a camiseta branca pelos braços, vestindo-a rapidamente. Uma gota insistente de água salgada escorregou de seus cabelos molhados sensualmente. _Ai ai_.

– Não vou esquecer disso tão cedo! – Riu deliciosamente com um olhar tanto quanto significativo para Kristen.

– Nem eu. – ela murmurou, desviando os olhos para o mar assim que corou.

_**Barcelona, Espanha – Bogatell**_

_**06h05min**_

Um brilho irritante começou a bater na pálpebra de Kristen, o que a fez soltar um palavrão seguido de um "merda, Taylor, apaga a porra da luz". Até que o som fino e melódico começou a soar ao longe, parecendo o cantar de algum passarinho...

Passarinho, manhã, Barcelona, praia, trem para pegar a Madrid!

– Meu Deus, já amanheceu! – ela gritou assustada, sentando-se rapidamente e escutando os resmungos de Dakota, Tom e Rob ao lado.

A areia da praia não parecia mais tão macia naquele momento, seus dedos se arrastando até encontrar o _Ray Ban_ e proteger seus olhos claros daquela claridade cedo demais.

Depois de caminharem pelo litoral de madrugada e se despedirem de Suzie e Jack – que retornaram ao hotel que estavam –, os quatro pararam para sentar e beber um pouco, acabando por ficar por ali mesmo sem ao menos ver o tempo passar.

– Vamos, seus preguiçosos, a gente tem um trem pra pegar em 40 minutos!

– O quê? – Dakota sentou num jato assim como os dois britânicos, atordoados.

–A gente acabou dormindo na praia, vamos voltar correndo pro hotel e fazer o _check out_! – A morena se levantou, puxando Rob e os outros. – Vamos, vamos, o trem não vai esperar a gente!

– _Caralho_, nós quatro juntos nunca dá certo! – O fotógrafo murmurou sonolento antes de correrem para um táxi mais próximo, os outros rindo rapidamente.

– Madrid vai dar merda, só acho! – Tom concordou com uma risada, sabendo que, quando eles se juntavam, realmente poderia se esperar de tudo.

.

_Pronto ou não_

_Aqui vou eu, aqui vou eu_

_Você é como uma brisa_

_De ar fresco em meus pulmões_

_(Bridgit Mendler - Ready Or Not)_

_._

_N/A: E então, curtiram? Hahahahaha'_

_O que acharam da Kristen seduzindo? E do dia no parque de diversões? hoho' Rob com ciúmes é um fofo! 33_

_Sem falar na Dakota-empata, né? Hahaha'_

_E o que acharam da Suzie e Jack dando o ar da graça? Sem falar, err... na aposta! LOOOOL_

_Não deixem de comentar! _

_Quem comentar aqui, receberá uma mensagem privada com alguma cena do próximo capítulo! Um spoiler que eu não vou divulgar em nenhum outro lugar! _

_REVIEW = PREVIEW! O que acham? ;)_

_Mas se você não tiver um login aqui, basta deixar seu e-mail junto do comentário, que irei enviar seu spoiler!_

_Toodles honey_


	6. Capítulo 6: Madrid - Parte I

**N/A:** Hola, chicas! ~le eu já no clima do capítulo de BR! Hahahahaha'

Entonces, aqui estou eu com um capítulo enooorme, diga-se de passagem, mas que ficou A+ (pelo menos foi isso o que a beta fodex achou)! Hahahahaha' LOL

Aline Bomfim, sua vadia, obrigada por tudo!

Quem comentou, recebeu semana passada o spoiler extra! ;)

Então aqui vai o capítulo completo! Boa leitura.

.

.

_**Capítulo 3: Madrid – Parte I**_

.

.

_Bem, vamos dar certo juntos, amor_

_Você sabe que está tão bonita_

_(The Beatles – Twist And Shout)_

.

.

**_Arredores da Catalunha – Trem AVE_**

**_07h01min_**

_ "Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que espera um príncipe encantado. Nunca fui – bem, posso ter sido quando era somente uma criança que sonhava demais e idealizava demais, mas há um bom tempo não sou mais aquela garotinha. Hoje, eu apenas me aproximo do que eu vejo que pode ser bom pra mim. Eu me afasto do que me deprecia, do que me afunda, do que me arrasta para o chão e insiste em me deixar lá. Eu aprendi a me desapegar ao que não merece o meu apego._

_ E então eu vivo. Eu me deixo viver intensa e plenamente conforme os rumos que a vida me guia, escolhendo o que me fortalece, o que me desafia, o que me instiga e o que me provoca a viver. Deixo-me ser levada pelos trens, aviões e caminhadas em direção ao desconhecido – desconhecido esse que possui aquela luz no fim do túnel, rodeado por borboletas deslumbradas pelo brilho e coloridas até o infinito de acordo com suas alegrias. E já experimentei o suficiente do desamor para não confundir o brilho mágico da luz com o brilho cegante do Sol._

_ E é quando eu percebo que talvez aquela luz no fim do túnel me deixou tão deslumbrada porque me apresentou um novo universo, que do outro lado há uma outra forma de ver o mundo e encarar as coisas. Quem sabe – apenas quem sabe – lá do outro lado não possa haver alguém feito exatamente sob medida para mim? Quem sabe – apenas quem sabe – essa luz não esteja ali para me mostrar onde o meu parceiro ideal está? E quem sabe – apenas quem sabe – essa luz não seja a Europa e esse tal de príncipe não seja certo londrino que já conheci? Quem sabe?"_

Kristen sorriu ao colocar o ponto de interrogação final em seu texto. Ela não tinha certeza se aquilo poderia ser mesmo verdade, mas ela sabia que, independente do que o destino reservara para ela, suas escolhas seriam sempre as melhores e mais espontâneas possíveis. Ela estava disposta a tentar – ela _iria_ tentar.

– Está domada agora, _milady_? – Robert sorriu, acomodando-se no assento ao lado da jovem. Ela revirou os olhos, fechando seu bloco de notas e o jogando na bolsa.

– Defina "domada". – Arqueou uma de suas delineadas sobrancelhas; um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

– Ah, sei lá, você estava soltando os cachorros mais cedo, só queria ter certeza que é seguro estar aqui agora...

– É que eu não sou uma pessoa matinal, aí junta minha costumeira preguiça com aquela correria pra chegar a tempo de pegar o trem, e eu simplesmente surtei! – ela riu, sendo seguida pelo britânico – Desculpa se eu te bati, não foi por mal.

– Sem danos! – Sorriu para a dama, fazendo-a menear a cabeça para a janela da cabine.

Digamos que uma mistura de Dakota estressada, Tom rindo a suas custas, Robert sonolento demais para perceber alguma coisa e uma bagunça pra fazer _check in_, _check out_ e mais _check in_, deixou uma Kristen completamente louca e que começou a bater em todo mundo para ajudá-la também! Seria engraçado se não tivesse sido tão trágico!

Alguns raios de sol já invadiam o trem de alta velocidade que circulava pela Espanha rumo à capital, o dourado refletindo na grama verde das planícies e serras ao longe com a alvorada – o céu ainda sendo disputado desde o rosa alaranjado até o azul clarinho do nascer do dia. Era quase possível sentir o cheirinho de café vindo de alguma casinha de campo ao longe.

Não havia tantas pessoas àquela altura da viagem ainda, as poltronas, em tons de azuis e dourados, ainda meio vazias – alguns turistas cochilando, outras conversando ou simplesmente mexendo em seus _tablets_ ou lendo algum livro de romance.

Kristen mexia em seu _iPod_ enquanto Robert fingia ler um folheto sobre as melhores atrações em Madrid, mais concentrado no jeito lindo e delicado que a jovem, vez ou outra, fazia um beicinho e mordia os lábios.

– Sou completamente apaixonada por essa música do The Black Keys – Sua voz o pegou de surpresa, quase sendo pego em flagrante a analisando.

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, Kristen colocou o fone esquerdo no ouvido do britânico, que logo identificou os acordes de _Gold On The Ceiling_.

– Somos dois! – Concordou com a garota, mexendo suavemente a cabeça conforme o som impecável da guitarra. – O estilo deles é tão anos 60.

– Não é? – Kristen concordou retoricamente, sorrindo. – Depois dos anos 2000 terem sido péssimos, finalmente voltamos a fazer música boa. As bandas _indie/rock_ vieram com tudo.

– Nem me fale, eu quase fiquei louco quando vi esses caras ao vivo em um show. Eles e Muse são meus preferidos do _rock_ atual.

– Ah, eu ainda colocaria Foster The People aí, apesar de também ser fã de Kings of Leon e Paramore.

– Isso, eles mandam muito bem!

– Ano passado, eu viajei com uns amigos pra Coachella e finalmente vi The Black Keys. Não sei o que foi melhor, os shows ou a viagem! – ela riu, fazendo Robert sorrir suavemente em curiosidade.

– Qual foi a primeira viagem que você fez com amigos? – ele perguntou; a vontade de saber cada detalhe da jovem, corroía cada um de seus poros.

A californiana franziu o cenho em surpresa pela pergunta inesperada, mas foi impossível conter o sorriso por muito tempo.

– Malibu, 15 anos. Eu e meus amigos tivemos que prometer pra minha mãe que não iríamos dar carona pra estranhos, fumar maconha nem escapulir pra Tijuana. – ela riu, arrancando uma gargalhada do fotógrafo – E você?

– Glastonbury, 14 anos, um dos melhores festivais de música que já fui. – Robert respondeu, sorrindo de lado com a lembrança. – Não dei carona pra estranhos nem fumei maconha.

– Primeiro concerto que você assistiu? – ela questionou, curiosa e deliciada com a leve brincadeira.

– Coldplay – O londrino riu. – Eles ainda eram só quatro caras que ninguém conhecia. E você?

– Cindy Lauper – Kristen respondeu e o britânico se acabava de rir – Minha avó era completamente apaixonada por ela e eu tive que acompanhar, _okay_? E as músicas da Cindy são muito boas, clássicos do pop.

– Claro, claro. _"I come home in the morning light, my mother says: when you gonna live your life right?"_ – ele começou a cantarolar a música, fazendo Kristen revirar os olhos.

– Rob, para com essa merda.

– _"Oh, mother, dear, we're not the fortunate ones and girls, they wanna have fun. __Oh, girls just wanna have fun…"_ – ele continuou, remexendo os ombros e fechando a mão, como se fosse seu microfone.

– Rob, que mico, cala essa boca – A jovem murmurou, colocando o rosto entre as mãos pra abafar um sorriso.

– _"The phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells: what you gonna do with your life?" _– O britânico se remexia pra lá e pra cá, com uma cara de bicha dos anos 80 que fez Kristen soltar uma gargalhada alta e algumas pessoas olharem risonhos pra eles. –_"Oh, daddy, dear, you know you're still number one, but girls, they wanna have fun. Oh, girls just wanna have…"_

– Para com isso, Rob! – ela gritava entre uma risada e outra, batendo nos ombros largos quando ele atingiu o refrão com uma voz fina e desafinada, gargalhando.

– _"That's all they really want, some fun! When the working day is done, girls, they wanna have fun… __Oh, girls just wanna have fun!"_

– Robert Pattinson, pare com isso já! – Kristen conseguiu brigar no meio da sua risada, fazendo o inglês finalmente parar de cantar e começar a gargalhar junto dela.

– Vocês poderiam ter pagado pra me ver cantar, eu faço um _cosplay_ de arrasar!

– Sem dúvidas! Sua tática de sedução é a melhor que já vi! – A jovem ergueu os polegares em um _joinha_, fazendo ambos rirem.

– É só mais um dos meus incontáveis charmes! – ele piscou com um sorriso safado.

– Percebe-se.

– Agora é minha vez: primeiro álbum que você comprou? – O fotógrafo questionou quando eles conseguiram se acalmar, sorrindo de lado. – O meu foi _"How To Dismantle An Atomic Bomb"_, U2. – Respondeu orgulhoso.

– Meu primeiro CD foi _"Friends: The Ultimate Soundtrack"_ – ela respondeu com uma risada, sendo acompanhada pelo rapaz – Eu precisava ter _I'll Be There For You_ e _Smelly Cat_, então não me julgue.

O jovem até poderia ter soltado uma piada ou duas com a resposta da morena, mas seus lábios, movimentando-se para formar o som de cada palavra, detiveram sua total atenção. Ele quase sempre se pegava atento aos lábios tão rosados e suavemente cheios da garota, eram quase como se fosse uma cereja na primavera. Era quase perturbador.

– Primeiro beijo? – ele perguntou somente, desviando seu olhar para as íris verde-claras da garota ao seu lado. Kristen se arrepiou com o jeito hipnotizante que o britânico a encarou, como se estivesse disposto a sugar cada detalhe seu.

Ela mordeu os lábios antes de responder.

– Ian Mckessie, um garoto da minha aula de História, sétima série. Foi um pouco babado, mas foi legal. – ela riu, capturando novamente os olhos do inglês, que continha a risada – E você, senhor eu-tenho-incontáveis-charmes?

– Hannah Clarke, uma lourinha da aula de Música, acho que na sétima série também. – ele franziu o cenho antes de rir – Estávamos brincando de verdade ou consequência, ela escolheu a segunda opção e foi desafiada a me beijar. Ela me pediu em namoro depois.

– Isso que eu chamo de mulher moderna! – Kristen gargalhou divertida.

– Terminamos no dia seguinte. – O jovem repuxou os lábios em um beicinho, em uma falsa carinha abandonada.

– Uau, você deve ser um ótimo namorado! – ela alfinetou maldosamente com um sorrisinho, recebendo um olhar desafiador do fotógrafo. Os olhos cinza azulados ficavam tão lindos e quase esverdeados à luz do sol. Eram magnéticos.

– Você bem que poderia experimentar e dizer por si mesma o quanto eu sou ótimo... – ele sorriu.

– Que convencido! – A escritora exclamou, rindo com a cantada do inglês. O problema é que ela não duvidava que ele realmente deveria ser ótimo. _Excelente_, na verdade.

**_Madrid, Espanha – Palácio Real_**

**_11h36min_**

Se houvesse uma palavra que poderia definir a capital espanhola seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, vivacidade. As cores tão intensas e vivas, o sol quente iluminando as ruas de prédios antigos, monumentos e praças que lembravam Paris, só que com a diferença das pessoas sempre acolhedoras que faziam com que qualquer turista se sentisse em casa. Talvez por ser uma das cidades mais cosmopolitas do mundo, abrigando todo tipo de nacionalidade, talvez por simplesmente ser o jeito quente e espanhol que irradiava em cada canto.

As amigas californianas e os amigos londrinos sentiam uma vibração mágica que circulava por ali. Eles haviam chegando somente há poucas horas à cidade, mas já amavam cada pedacinho dela. E amavam mais ainda toda aquela arquitetura grandiosa e incrivelmente maravilhosa do Palácio Real de Madrid.

Sendo um Patrimônio Nacional, o palácio havia sido construído durante o século XVIII depois que o primeiro fora destruído por um incêndio, em 1734. Apesar de ser a moradia oficial da realeza espanhola, a residência era utilizada apenas para bailes e alguns eventos oficiais, tendo os mais de quatro mil e trezentos quartos completamente vazios enquanto grande parte da população não tinha onde morar.

– Que irônico... – Kristen murmurou ao lado do seu inglês favorito, que fotografava o enorme lago que ficava do lado norte do palácio. Dois imensos pinheiros estavam dispostos de cada lado do jardim, junto da branca mansão colossal ao fundo; a fonte ligada, distribuindo cores azuis ao longo da água, o sol batendo e cortando as árvores de um jeito quase outonal – era uma imagem de tirar o fôlego.

– O que é irônico? – Rob perguntou assim que pausou aquela imagem em seu filme, olhando rapidamente para a morena antes de tirar outra foto.

– Gente sendo despejada, morando nas ruas e sem qualquer condição de vida, enquanto aqui temos quatro mil quartos em um palácio completamente vazio. – ela murmurou, meneando a cabeça e ganhando a total atenção do inglês.

– Você tem razão – O rapaz concordou, franzindo o cenho. – Por que não enchem esse lugar com as pessoas que não têm onde morar? – Brincou, desejando que tudo fosse fácil e simples assim.

– Exato. – ela deu de ombros – Não é como se fosse apenas estalar os dedos e tudo se resolvesse, mas isso aqui poderia ter pelo menos alguma utilidade. Uma obra tão imensa e quase divina, que só serve pra atrair turistas.

– Eu dou a minha palavra, _milady_, que se um dia eu me tornar um príncipe, eu irei fazer alguma coisa pra reverter essa situação! – ele murmurou com um sorriso torto, fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior em divertimento.

– Bem, no caso você seria príncipe da Inglaterra, mas poderia usar seus artifícios de sedução com o rei espanhol! – A escritora provocou, rindo baixinho.

– Você seria a minha Kate? – ele sorriu, fitando aqueles olhos felinos que apenas sua garota americana possuía.

As sobrancelhas escuras, finas e delineadas arquearam surpresas com a pergunta nada discreta, e Kristen se conteve ao sentir um pequeno comichão que ia dos seus pés aos fios de seu cabelo. E sorriu.

– Se você fosse um bom William, eu até pensaria no seu caso...

Robert ficou deliciado com sua resposta.

– Hmmm... Podem ir parando de safadeza, que eu voltei! – Uma loura meio insana chegou perto do casal, arrancando uma risada do fotógrafo enquanto a morena revirava os olhos.

– Cadê o Tom? Ele não tinha ido com você? – Rob questionou meio distraído, tirando mais uma fotografia dos Jardins de Sabatini.

– Quando uns guardas saíram, eu corri até o trono pra dar uma cochilada e, quando estava voltando, vi o Thomas mijando num arbusto do jardim Real! – ela riu sapeca, e os dois a olharam com os olhos arregalados antes de caírem na gargalhada, logo em seguida.

**_Madrid, Espanha – Mercado de San Miguel_**

**_17h13min_**

Após um almoço dos deuses no Botín – o restaurante mais antigo do mundo que, céus, oferece o melhor assado da cozinha castelhana – e uma tarde desfrutando cada obra de arte no Museu do Prado, os jovens decidiram experimentar as maravilhas do mercado _gourmet_ mais famoso de Madrid.

– Dá pra acreditar que isso foi construído em 1916 e, com tanta gente aqui todos os dias, isso continua impecável? – Robert falou totalmente impressionado e absorto pela arquitetura do lugar.

Mesmo tendo passado por reformas, a fachada do lugar era toda mantida como a original, revestida em ferro e imensas paredes de vidro, assim como o amadeiramento escuro que rodeava todo o local. Era enorme, com traços que lembravam a arquitetura renascentista – daquelas cidadezinhas onde os mercadores faziam feiras para vender peixes e trigos, e os mecenas divulgavam as obras de arte.

– É massa pra cacete! – Tom exclamou com animação, bagunçando os cabelos de Dakota enquanto entrava no mercado lotado, com a loura brava logo atrás, pulando em suas costas.

– Soaria muito doente mental se eu dissesse que adoro esses dois pirados? – A romancista brincou ao lado do fotógrafo, rindo ao desviarem de algumas pessoas para poderem entrar.

– Acho que só um pouco – ele respondeu em tom de brincadeira, sorrindo ainda mais assim que avistou as delícias culinárias nos balcões das lojas; havia de tudo um pouco.

– _God_, eu quero experimentar tudo que couber na minha barriga! – Kristen murmurou gulosa, arrancando uma gargalhada do britânico. Logo ele a arrastou até uma lojinha à sua direita, que servia o tão ilustre _Jamón-Ibérico_.

Assim que Robert pediu o aclamado presunto curado e com um tempero delicioso, a morena pôde se sentir nas nuvens com o sabor.

– Isso é bom, não é? – ele perguntou ao mastigar outra fatia, tão maravilhado quando a americana – Madrid é uma cidade pra se comer bem, de fato.

– Nem me fale, estou pensando seriamente em ficar por aqui mesmo! – ela riu ao degustar ainda mais – Preciso aprender a preparar um desses.

– Você cozinha? – O britânico inquiriu em surpresa, olhando para a morena.

– Tá brincando? Eu amo cozinhar, é um dos meus passatempos preferidos – ela sorriu, deixando-o deslumbrado – Só perde pra ler e escrever.

– As únicas coisas que sei fazer é ferver água! – ele confessou, fazendo a romancista rir deliciosamente.

– Mas é inútil mesmo...

– Pior que sou. – eles riram – Só sirvo pra fazer macarrão instantâneo e uns ovos fritos de vez em quando. O Tom que cozinha algumas coisas e nos salva da miséria.

– Um dia desses, cozinho algo pra você – Kristen deu uma piscadela, e o inglês teve vontade de agarrá-la por ser tão linda e _sexy_ e perfeita_._

– Promessa é dívida! – ele brincou, pegando a mão da morena antes de levá-la até uma lojinha de _tortillas_ e, depois de se empanturrarem com uma torta feita de batatas, os dois decidiram experimentar os famosos _mojitos_.

– Estou me sentindo o Jack Sparrow só com o cheiro de rum dessa bebida! – A escritora comentou divertida, encarando seu coquetel com muita hortelã e duas rodelinhas de limão.

– Ao capitão Sparrow! – Rob brindou, tilintando seu copo ao da morena antes de dar o primeiro gole em uma careta. – Isso é bom, mas prefiro a boa e velha _Heineken_.

– Novidade. – ela revirou os olhos com um sorriso.

Assim que experimentaram alguns iogurtes gregos e comeram uma _paella_ de dar inveja a qualquer mortal, o casal seguiu até uma loja elegante e em tons dourados que havia no mercado, onde poderiam degustar os mais variados vinhos espanhóis.

O inglês puxou uma banqueta para a morena se acomodar, sentando-se ao seu lado no balcão coberto por taças de cristais e inúmeras garrafas da bebida, assim como os armários de madeira à frente.

– Você entende de vinhos? Não sei nada de marcas ou vinhedos. – Kristen confessou com uma risada, enquanto Rob assentia e pedia duas taças da região de Rioja, em seu espanhol impecável.

Estava mais calmo ali em vista do restante do lugar, e eles puderam apreciar a boa ópera de Julián Gayarre vindo em um tom baixo e harmonioso dos alto-falantes, à medida que uma mulher bonita lhes servia o vinho tinto.

– Isso parece estar bom – O fotógrafo murmurou, equilibrando a haste em seus dedos e apreciando a cor do líquido.

– Hm-hum – A romancista concordou baixinho, fechando os olhos ao sentir o aroma tão delicado e intoxicante da bebida. Rob perdeu a fala assim que os lábios doces e rosados da morena preencheram a borda da taça e bebericaram o vinho tão deliciosamente. E quase gemeu quando ela passou a língua pelo canto da boca, abrindo seus grandes olhos verdes para ele.

Ele engoliu em seco ao sentir o olhar tão preso ao seu, como se aquela garota estivesse à deriva e ele fosse o único ponto que ela poderia enxergar. Hipnotizante seria pouco.

E então, Kristen deslizou sua mão direita calmamente até a coxa do rapaz, coberta apenas por uma calça _jeans_, sentindo os músculos da perna do jovem estremecerem entre seus dedos. Tudo que ela poderia notar eram apenas o calor que atravessava sua pele, o olhos tão cinza e azulados e um pequeno zumbido ao fundo – além os lábios tão quentes do inglês tão próximos dos seus.

– _"Eu vou, eu vou, pra casa agora eu vou..."_ – É claro, é óbvio, é certo e inconfundivelmente evidente e inquestionável que aquela voz de empata-beijo, cantarolando a música de _Branca de Neve_, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Dakota Fanning acompanhada de Tom Sturridge, fazendo Robert e Kristen se desvencilharem rapidamente enquanto os dois se aproximavam alheios de tudo.

– E aí, galera, vamos dar o fora? Ainda quero dar uma volta pela cidade das mulheres quentes! – Tom comentou, mexendo os ombros em uma dancinha ridícula ao sorrir sedutor.

O fotógrafo e a escritora apenas riram levemente, tentando desviar o olhar um do outro ao se levantarem para acompanhar os dois energúmenos. Se eles se olhassem nos olhos, era bem provável se agarrarem em cima do balcão e se comerem ali mesmo. _Oh, Deus, dai-me forças_, Kristen pensou exasperada.

**_Madrid, Espanha – Plaza de Toros de las Ventas_**

**_18h30min_**

– Gente, eu não sei se quero assistir a uma tourada; não sou muito a favor disso então nem quero testemunhar... – A escritora murmurou assim que chegaram à praça onde havia uma imensa e famosa arena.

Na verdade, ela vinha murmurando isso desde que os quatro pegaram um táxi rumo à segunda maior praça de touros do mundo, perdendo apenas para o México. A ideia havia sido de Tom que sempre teve curiosidade de assistir ao espetáculo de perto, mas os outros três – mesmo não concordando muito com o _show_ – decidiram o acompanhar.

– Relaxa, K, eu acho que a tourada já começou e nem deve ter mais ingressos – O ator piscou, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros da morena. – Só de ver essa arena foda de perto, já vale a corrida!

E com um sorriso de lado, ela teve que concordar. De fora, a arena era magnífica e lembrava até um pouco o Coliseu, embora fosse inúmeras vezes menor. Toda arquitetada em estilo árabe, de tons terracotas com os pequenos tijolos aparentes e belíssimos arcos geminados com detalhes em azulejos azuis pintados à mão. E com a luz do sol de final de tarde iluminando toda a praça, o monumento ficava ainda mais belo e grandioso.

– Madrid, eu te quero pra sempre! – Dakota gritou com os braços abertos toda emocionada, deitando de cara no chão de concreto liso da praça.

– Jesus Cristo! Para de me passar vergonha, loura. – A amiga ralhou com as mãos no rosto, sem saber se ria ou se chorava. Os dois britânicos estavam pendurados um no outro enquanto gargalhavam e as pessoas passavam por ali olhando pra baixinha como se ela tivesse três cabeças.

– Ai, me deixa ser feliz! – ela murmurou do chão, fechando os olhos e sendo feliz.

De repente, um som de passos pesados e fortes começou a soar, vindo da arena, e logo alguns gritos e uma zoeira de "pega o touro", "ah, meu Deus" e "cuidado, meu povo" se juntou à bagunça! Dakota levantou do chão rapidinho com uma cara de assustada, assim como os amigos e as várias pessoas que circulavam pela praça – até que um touro negro e completamente enorme surgiu de uma das entradas do picadeiro, correndo e fazendo todo mundo correr junto.

– Caralhoooo! – A loura gritou, andando e correndo que nem uma barata tonta, enquanto o Rob agarrou a Kristen, puxando-a para si em proteção – os dois tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo, já o Thomas, claro que começou a ter uma crise de riso.

– Meu Deus, a gente não dá uma dentro! – ele exclamou com uma risada, colocando as mãos no joelho à medida que o touro bufava e corria atrás de uns turistas com camisas floridas e sandalinhas de Jesus.

Kristen abafou uma risadinha quando o chifre do animal pegou na bunda de uma velha metida, erguendo a saia dela.

– _Olé, olé!_ – Tom começou a cantarolar, indo atrás do bicho.

– O que você vai fazer, seu demente? – O fotógrafo perguntou com uma risada e os olhos arregalados.

– Domar o touro, ué!

E, então, ele correu até o bovino que estava na outra direção da praça, mandando beijos pra um grupo de garotas que estavam escondidas atrás de um banco.

– Vou protegê-las, gatas, não se preocupem! – Murmurou todo exibido, chegando perto do touro e dançando e pulando na sua frente. – Calma aí, cara, vamos ganhar umas gatinhas. – ele disse pro animal que soltou uma lufada de ar e, totalmente bravo, começou a correr atrás do branquelo.

– Ah, nem! – Kristen soltou uma gargalhada ao ver a cena, remexendo-se nos braços do Robert, em diversão.

– AHHHH, FODEU, FODEU! – Tom começou a gritar e correr do animal, todo desengonçado e mexendo os braços e as pernas. – FODEU, GALERA!

– _El toro, el toro! Olé!_ – A loura provocava, quicando e rindo do britânico como uma criança sapeca que adorava fazer arte.

Assim que Rob controlou os risos e foi em direção ao amigo pra tentar ajudá-lo, o touro o viu e, correndo com uma cara de pânico, o Tom também foi em direção ao fotógrafo, tropeçando e caindo que nem um ovo podre em cima dele.

– Fodeeeeeu! – Foi a única coisa que o moreno falou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o touro cheirando seu cangote.

– _¡Alto! ¡Alto, toro!_

Uma voz feminina soou em um espanhol firme, de cima dos garotos. As bufadas do touro ficaram mais baixas e Tom criou coragem de abrir os olhos azuis, mal enxergando por conta da luz do sol batendo em seu rosto.

– Você já está a salvo, machão! – A mulher exclamou para o britânico, tentando esconder a diversão em sua voz. E foi aí que o ator conseguiu vê-la.

Ela era linda. _Porra, ela era muito gata!_

Vestida em um traje típico de toureiros, era possível ver os fios louros escondidos pelo quepe do uniforme, e sua expressão risonha e levemente arrogante. A pele bronzeada, os olhos verde azulados, o nariz pequeno e os lábios finos e rosados eram o conjunto perfeito. Ela era linda e fodidamente _sexy_ com aquela roupa.

– Você é minha heroína – ele murmurou com sua costumeira voz galante, junto do seu sorriso de comedor. _Tão Tom..._

Rob soltou uma risada com a total falta de vergonha na cara do amigo, ficando em pé e sendo acudido pela sua californiana preferida. As mãos alvas e pequenas eram pressionadas em seu peitoril e em seus cabelos raivosos.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada, tirando uma mecha castanha alourada que caía na testa do britânico.

– Estou ótimo, Kristen, nenhum arranhão – O jovem garantiu, sorrindo pra ela ao sentir a carícia tão meiga e inocente em seus cabelos. Ele tinha vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo.

Até que Tom começou a divagar todo sério:

– O Thomas não cria juízo! – A morena disse, meneando a cabeça e soltando uma gargalhada abafada quando o ouviu cantando a toureira.

– Quando eu estava em uma prisão no Vietnã, eu só enxergava um pequeno azul pela janela, mas ele nem se compara ao azul dos seus olhos.

– Ai, meu pâncreas! – Dakota falou de algum lugar enquanto Kristen e Rob riam. A expressão da loura espanhola era indecifrável.

– Por que eu sinto que já ouvi essa cantada tosca em _Os Simpsons_? – A escritora perguntou baixinho pro fotógrafo, que apenas deu de ombros e riu.

– Você é a mulher mais linda que já vi na vida – Tom continuou, formando uma concha com a mão e colocando na testa, pra poder observar melhor a mulher que estava em pé ao lado dele, ainda esparramado no concreto. – Vamos sair hoje à noite, planejar nosso casamento e imaginar como serão nossos filhos meio britânicos, meio espanhóis?

Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e a toureira não conseguiu fazer outra coisa se não cair na gargalhada e se virar para o Rob.

– Ele está bem? – ela perguntou, referindo-se ao babaca estirado no chão.

Dakota simplesmente se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro da outra loura, como se desse os pêsames.

– Fica tranquila, estou há alguns dias com o bobão e ele é assim mesmo. – Explicou com calma, fazendo a mulher rir e ajudar o londrino a se levantar.

– Sou Sienna Miller, metidão. – ela sorriu, soando meio sou-inteligente-o-bastante-pra-te-mandar-pastar-en tão-não-banque-o-espertinho-comigo – E você é...?

– Tom Sturridge, a seu dispor! – ele respondeu, beijando as costas da mão direita da espanhola.

Tão de pertinho e uns bons centímetros mais alto que ela, era possível ver as pequenas sardas distribuídas pelo nariz simétrico e as maçãs do rosto. Os olhos cobertos por lápis e sombra escura deixavam os olhos ainda mais claros, mais esverdeados que azuis e extremamente hipnóticos.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Tom – Respondeu com um sorriso afável, embora ainda estivesse cética. Ela era esperta demais pra cair nesses truques tão antigos quanto Júlio César dando uns pegas na Cleópatra.

– E esses são meus amigos: Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson e Dakota Fanning. – ele os apresentou, bagunçando os cabelos da lourinha implicante enquanto dizia seu nome – Essa aqui é a mais chata de todos, mas eu aturo.

– São todos britânicos? – A toureira perguntou curiosa, e era possível identificar um sotaque espanhol bem leve em suas palavras.

– Não, só eu e o Tom, as meninas são dos EUA – O fotógrafo sorriu, beijando a testa de Kristen em um carinho singelo e tão natural que ele mal percebeu. As borboletas no estômago da americana, no entanto, perceberam muito bem.

– Sabia que a Espanha ajudou os britânicos durante a ditadura napoleônica? – Tom murmurou sensualmente para Sienna, que revirou os olhos com medo do que estava por vir. – Que tal se você der uma ajudinha pra mim também? – ele perguntou, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

– E você sabia que também houve uma guerra entre a Espanha e a Inglaterra, que durou 20 anos? – ela respondeu com um sorriso irônico, colocando as mãos na cintura. Os amigos riam ao ver a interação dos dois.

– Então que tal a gente pular essa parte e ir direto pra conciliação?

– Meu Deus, você não desiste, não é? – A _madrileña_ tentou esconder um sorriso de lado, arqueando a sobrancelha ao fitar os olhos azul-claros do rapaz.

– Vai por mim, isso só fica pior! – Kristen falou exasperada, arrancando uma risada de todos ali.

– Bem, eu tenho que voltar agora e mandar esse rapazinho pra dentro. – Sienna comentou, arrumando seu quepe para proteger os olhos do sol enquanto se voltava para o touro que mastigava algo, há alguns metros.

– Posso acompanhá-la? – O moreno perguntou receoso, com um brilho no olhar um tanto quanto distinto. E Robert ficou intrigado com o amigo mulherengo parecer realmente tão interessado em uma mulher.

Depois de morder os lábios e semicerrar os olhos ao deliberar, a toureira sorriu ao responder:

– Se prometer não dançar e chamar a atenção do touro... – Eles riram.

– Prometido! – Thomas cruzou os indicadores e beijou-os de ambos os lados, num sinal de juramento. A espanhola assentiu com uma risadinha, meneando a cabeça ao passo que se despedia dos três jovens e era seguida pelo londrino rumo à arena.

– _Okay_, precisamos nos benzer ou qualquer coisa do tipo – A escritora falou, abraçando a cintura de Rob com uma mão enquanto jogava seu braço direito pelos ombros de Dakota. –, porque nós quatro juntos realmente só dá merda!

Os amigos gargalharam ao concordar com a morena.

**_Madrid, Espanha – Hotel ADA Palace_**

**_20h59min_**

O sol estava se pondo enquanto Kristen terminava de se arrumar, o céu em um tom de azul marinho e as luzes do Edifício Metrópolis acesas, em frente à sacada de seu quarto. O hotel, localizado na via mais aclamada da capital, ficava em frente ao edifício da escola de cinema e artes de Madrid que esbanjava o estilo francês _Beaux-Arts_ – todo em cores claras e com uma belíssima cúpula em xistos negros esverdeados com adornos de ouro, além da magnífica estátua da _victoria alada_ que ficava no topo do mesmo.

A estalagem onde ela e os amigos estavam hospedados possuía os mesmos traços clássicos da fascinante escola na rua da frente, e a romancista se sentia em um verdadeiro mundo à parte. Era simplesmente adorável o modo como a cidade fornecia vários cenários diferentes a cada lugar que conhecia.

Olhando-se mais uma vez no espelho de corpo que havia no quarto, ela se sentia mais do que satisfeita com a sua produção da noite. Um delicado vestido preto caía perfeitamente em seu corpo esbelto e de curvas suaves, com as alças grossas, um decote em V e comprimento que permitia uma boa visão de suas coxas alvas e bonitas. Parecia o traje que alguma mulher dos anos 50 facilmente usaria em casa, mas que envolvia a morena como se fosse feito especialmente para ela.

Um _Loubotin_ nude, um bracelete prata, seu inseparável anel no indicador e um par de brincos pequenos e brilhantes compunham o restante do visual.

– Kristen Stewart, você está quente! – ela disse com um sorriso para si mesma; os lábios vermelhos e os olhos com delineador nas pálpebras sendo o charme final.

Ao apagar a luz do abajur que iluminava o cômodo que ela e a amiga dividiam, a escritora fechou a porta do quarto e se dirigiu à saleta que interligava os quartos das garotas e dos garotos. O queixo de Dakota foi ao chão e voltou ao fitar a morena.

– UAU! – Exclamou em alto e bom som, arrancando uma risada de Kristen, enquanto se levantava do sofá de estampa florida.

– Muito produzida ou ficou mesmo legal? – A jovem perguntou levemente insegura pela primeira vez em minutos.

– Está perfeita, gata! Robert vai gozar só de te ver! – ela garantiu ao se aproximar da amiga, que riu deliciosamente.

– Então vamos encontrar os garotos. – Piscou para a loura que estava deslumbrante como sempre em seu curto vestido rosa-claro e um _Mary Jane_ preto nos pés.

Pelo jeito, as cantadas de pedreiro do Tom haviam dado certo com a toureira, já que ele a havia convidado para um jantar no hotel naquela mesma noite, junto dos amigos. Depois de passar o restante do dia com ela, os dois já pareciam íntimos e interessados o bastante um no outro – sem falar que era divertidíssimo ver o jeito sagaz da jovem para cada gracinha que o britânico lançava.

Assim, todos decidiram se vestir a caráter para estarem à altura do jeito clássico e elegante do local, a fim de aproveitarem uma noite fresca e deliciosa no restaurante do _ADA Palace._

Chegando ao terraço onde ficava o restaurante do hotel, as meninas sentiram uma agradável brisa movimentar suavemente seus vestidos e cabelos, refrescando o verão espanhol. Havia mesas redondas e cadeiras, de um tom calmo de bege, dispostas por todo o ambiente – a decoração toda em um estilo quase vitoriano com o parapeito baixo e lindamente desenhado em arcos, luminárias antigas e belíssimas irradiando suaves luzes douradas, e tendo como vista a cúpula e a escultura do Edifício Metrópolis da _Gran Via_.

Era lindo e elegante ao extremo, sem ser ostentoso demais.

Ao andarem entre as várias pessoas que conversavam e jantavam alegremente ali, a loura e a morena avistaram os amigos em uma mesa a uma distância perfeita da banda, que tocava _Quisiera Ser_, de Alejandro Sanz com as Destiny's Child. O ritmo latino e agitado do violão dava ao lugar o toque espanhol que faltava.

– _¡Hola, muchachos!_ – Dakota chegou toda trabalhada no catalão, chamando a atenção para ela e a amiga assim que chegaram à mesa. Os olhos animados dos britânicos e da _madrileña_ dirigiram-se às duas, principalmente um certo par de íris cinza azuladas que fitou a escritora de cima a baixo.

– _¡Hola, chicas, cómo están guapas!_ – Sienna elogiou com um sorriso largo no rosto delicado. Os olhos esverdeados pareciam maiores com a maquiagem carregada e bem feita, os lábios em tom nude destacando seu bronzeado.

Sem o uniforme, ela parecia ser ainda mais jovem e com um rosto juvenil – os cabelos dourados e meio ondulados batendo nos ombros, a franja despojada caída na testa, e um vestido delicado e branco sobre o corpo magro de os seios suavemente fartos.

– Kristen veio pra matar, hein? – O londrino de cabelos negros falou com uma piscadela, fazendo-a corar e revirar os olhos. – E não queria admitir, mas você está um pitel, Kota!

– Argh, você é tão patético! – ela escondeu um sorriso enquanto todos se cumprimentavam com beijinhos no rosto.

A morena sentiu seu corpo imediatamente quente quando sua bochecha encostou com a de Robert. Era óbvio que ele estava malditamente lindo com uma calça _jeans_ escura, camisa de botões branca, _blazer_ cinza, a barba bem feita e os cabelos em sua costumeira desordem britânica.

– Kristen – ele suspirou no ouvido da americana antes de umedecer os lábios e olhá-la com aqueles olhos tão intensos e penetrantes –, você está... completamente deslumbrante.

Ela sorriu de lado, o que fez os olhos acinzentados acompanharem a boca quente e vermelha da garota como se ele tivesse descoberto o Santo Graal. _Mas, porra, ela estava linda, sexy e provocante com a pele branca reluzindo e aqueles lábios rubros e aquelas pernas e o vão sutil entre os seus seios..._

– E eu vou te tirar pra dançar agora – ele falou com um sorriso, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da morena e puxá-la até o lado do parapeito, onde alguns casais dançavam.

– Mas, Rob, eu não sei dançar bolero, ou salsa, ou que seja isso – A romancista tentou explicar com uma risada, embora estivesse nervosa. Ela ainda tentava entender se o nervosismo era devido à dança inesperada ou pelo simples fato de estar tão perto do inglês.

– É só seguir seus instintos, Kristen – ele murmurou somente, esboçando um sorriso torto de derrubar calcinhas junto daquele sotaque.

Deste modo, o fotógrafo se colocou de frente à bela mulher, sentindo algo se revirar em seu estômago ao notar o olhar tão verde em sua direção. Ele engoliu em seco ao retribuir o olhar, deslizando sua mão direita pela cintura fina e delineada da jovem no mesmo instante em que sua mão grande e firme envolveu a mão pequena e delicada dela. E, então, respirou fundo antes de começar a guiá-la entre o ritmo suave e agitado da melodia espanhola.

–_"Te has preguntado alguna vez, di la verdad, si siente el viento debajo de tu ropa cuando te bañas en el mar desnuda y te acaricia el cuerpo..."_ – ele sussurrou a letra da música, meio perdido em si, meio divagante.

Kristen sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, aconchegando o rosto entre o pescoço do rapaz. E lá estava aquele cheiro delicioso de _Dior_ – cítrico demais, envolvente demais.

– Você é bom nisso... – ela murmurou baixinho no ouvido dele, fechando os olhos e sentindo o quadril tão sensualmente contra o seu.

– A acompanhante ajuda... – Respondeu com um sorriso singelo em sua voz, seus lábios tocando a orelha da morena ao dizer cada palavra.

Ele deslizava seu corpo tão deliciosamente contra o seu, movendo com calma, sentindo cada centímetro um do outro, cada pedaço escondido, cada terminação nervosa. Ela estava delirante e totalmente perdida nos braços fortes e quentes do britânico; e sentiu seus pêlos se arrepiarem quando a voz da cantora integrou à canção em uma tradução óbvia de amor: _"São desses beijos que não são frio nem calor, mas, se são da tua boca, eu também os quero..."._

Robert sentiu o nariz fino e pequeno da garota acariciar a pele de seu pescoço, fazendo-o fechar os olhos em delírio, apreciando cada gota do carinho que ele poderia absorver e passar a eternidade pedindo por mais. E enquanto se perdiam um no outro, absortos em um pequeno mundo que envolvia apenas os dois, eles mal perceberam quando a melodia se esvaiu aos poucos, quebrando a pequena magia que os preencheu por inteiro naqueles poucos minutos que pareceram uma dimensão em paralelo ao mundo real.

E eles não se surpreenderiam se alguém lhes confirmasse isso.

– Você é _realmente_ bom nisso – ela sorriu completamente afetada com a proximidade de seus corpos enquanto se separavam; os primeiros acordes agitados de _La Tortura_, com Shakira e Alejandro Sanz, começando a soar pelo enorme terraço.

– E você está _realmente_ deslumbrante esta noite – O jovem murmurou com um sorriso, banhando-se nos olhos caribenhos da escritora que mordeu os lábios ao soltar uma risadinha. – Vamos voltar pra mesa? – Questionou ainda sorrindo.

Assentindo, Kristen permitiu-se deliciar com a mão firme do inglês posando na base de suas costas ao acompanhá-la até onde os amigos conversavam, entre risos e bebidas.

– Mas ele era muito idiota e entendeu que eu estava o chamando de corno ao invés de porco! – O casal ouviu a voz alta e animada de Sienna assim como a gargalhada dos outros dois. – Fala sério, porque eu o chamaria de corno se ele estava colocando suco de groselha no umbigo? _Ew_, meu irmão é muito tapado.

– Quando a gente era adolescente, o Robert inventou de tomar cerveja até a cevada sair pelo umbigo! – Tom comentou com uma risada enquanto o fotógrafo puxava a cadeira da morena e se sentava à mesa. – O resultado foi nossa primeira ressaca e vômito no meu colchão.

– Que nojo! – A historiadora fez uma careta à medida que todos riam ao imaginar a cena. – Pelo menos não fez como a Stew, que bebeu tanto na primeira festa da faculdade que fez _topless_ em cima do balcão!

– Dakota! – A amiga gritou com os olhos arregalados, Robert ficou com a boca aberta e os outros três riram escandalosamente.

– Ela ficou recebendo convite pra sair com os veteranos nos seis meses seguintes! – ela continuou com uma risada, fazendo Kristen esconder a mão no rosto e conter o riso.

– Eu fico totalmente fora de mim quando estou bêbada, vocês não vão querer presenciar isso! – A morena garantiu ao se recuperar, sorrindo para os amigos.

– Ah, eu vou querer sim! – O ator provocou, ganhando um chute da escritora, por baixo da mesa, ao passo que os outros riam.

– Essa será uma informação bem útil para o futuro! – Robert murmurou safado só pra ela, ao seu lado esquerdo, que apenas meneou o rosto com um sorriso esperto.

– Nem ouse me provocar, garoto de Londres.

– Ah, mas assim é sempre melhor – ele sorriu torto, arrancando-lhe uma risadinha.

– Então, Sienna – A loura maluca começou mais sã desta vez. –, você é toureira há muito tempo?

– Há dois anos apenas – Respondeu com um sorriso após dar um gole em seu vinho branco. – Apesar de muitas pessoas discordarem da profissão, é algo que eu cresci convivendo e ouvindo falar; meu pai e avô eram toureiros, então eu meio que sempre soube que queria isso pra mim.

– E você não acha muito perigoso? Não tem medo de algo acabar acontecendo? – Kristen perguntou com um tom de preocupação. Todos sabiam que não era a carreira mais segura a se seguir.

– São cargos do ofício, acho – ela sorriu, dando de ombros – É o risco a se correr, mas eu realmente gosto do que faço.

– É verdade, quando a gente faz algo que nos deixa feliz, não há nada nem ninguém que nos impeça – O inglês de cabelos escuros concordou.

– E você é ator há quanto tempo? Será que já te vi em algum filme? – A espanhola lhe perguntou, curiosa.

– Comecei a levar a sério de uns três anos pra cá – Tom respondeu concentrado, embora fosse possível ver um traço de orgulho; ele amava o que fazia. – Eu fiz umas propagandas pra _Fendi_ e pra _Diesel_, uns papéis em filmes _indie_ e uma participação em _True Blood_.

– E a sua bunda apareceu em _True Blood_? – Dakota perguntou com uma risada e todos a acompanharam.

– Rá-rá, Barbie, morri de rir – ele falou com uma careta, não resistindo a uma risada – Não fiz cena indecente com ninguém lá, apesar das séries da HBO serem do tipo que têm um pouco de enredo no sexo, e não o contrário!

– Que maus vocês, eu gosto! – Kristen fez um beicinho, arrancando risadinhas.

– Mas agora o Tom vai deslanchar, ele recebeu um roteiro do Walter Salles e fez um teste pro novo filme do Martin Scorsese – O amigo comentou orgulhoso.

– É, mas falta me avisarem se eu passei ou não – Murmurou meio inseguro, brincando com a taça de vinho.

– Espera aí, Martin Scorsese? – A romancista inquiriu com um sorriso e o rostinho de quem acabou de ter uma ideia. – Meus pais o conhecem, eu posso pedir pra eles te indicarem direto pro Scorsese.

– O quê? Seus pais conhecem o diretor de _O Aviador_, _A Invenção de Hugo Cabret e New York, New York_? – O ator questionou totalmente surpreso e de olhos arregalados, assim como os acompanhantes da mesa, exceto por Dakota.

– Claro. – A morena respondeu como se estivesse dizendo que a noite está linda. – Minha mãe é roteirista e meu pai é produtor do programa do Jay Leno; minha família toda é meio que envolvida com o cinema e a televisão.

– _Caralho_, sua mãe é roteirista e seu pai é produtor?

– São – ela riu – Minha mãe embarcou como diretora agora e está com um projeto pro final do ano, já o meu irmão mais velho é ator de filmes independentes e escreve alguns roteiros de vez em quando.

– A mãe dela é a Jules Stewart – A amiga loura explicou de uma vez, sorrindo.

– Ah, eu já ouvi falar! Ela é boa! – Rob falou com um sorriso para a morena, que revirou os olhos em modéstia.

– Ela é louca e meio cabeça oca, mas é maravilhosa – ela sorriu.

– Uau, K, eu nem sei como agradecer – Tom falou com uma expressão de imensa gratidão e alegria, deixando a jovem animada com isso.

– Larga de ser besta, Thomas, vai ser um prazer e minha mãe adora trabalhar com novos atores; aposto que ela também vai te oferecer um papel no filme dela.

E a noite se seguiu com muitas risadas, histórias comprometedoras, garrafas de vinho e pratos típicos maravilhosos da Espanha. O relógio já anunciava as primeiras horas da madrugada e restaram apenas eles e alguns gatos pingados pelo imenso terraço.

A lenta melodia de _Crazy_, de Julio Iglesias, invadia o ambiente, assim como o vento calmo e gentil da noite de verão. Os acordes suaves e com aquele leve tom francês compunham o cenário perfeito para Sienna e o britânico que beijavam e se acariciavam no parapeito do hotel, debaixo de uma das luminárias antigas. Dakota havia sumido com alguma argentina hospedada ali, e Kristen tinha sua cabeça deitada delicadamente sobre o ombro direito de Rob, apreciando o único integrante que sobrara da banda dedilhar seus dedos pelo violão e cantar a velha canção.

E entre os sussurros de apreciação da bela música, um leve cantarolar acompanhando-lhe e carícias delicadas nos cabelos da morena, o fotógrafo londrino sentiu o leve ressonar feminino entre seu peito. Com um sorriso aconchegante e seu coração se aquecendo com aquela sensação de lar, Robert colocou a dama delicadamente em seus braços, admirando-a tão bela e adormecida contra si.

Movendo-se com calma e perfeição, ele a carregou pelas escadarias do hotel, abrindo com cuidado a porta branca e de desenhos delicados antes de depositá-la com todo o carinho possível entre os lençóis de linho branco. E ele não se preocupou em fechar as portas de vidro que forneciam a encantadora visão das luzes da escola de artes, deixando a brisa veraneia acariciar a pele de sua ainda mais encantadora californiana.

**_05h08min_**

– _Kristen..._ – ela ouviu uma voz cantarolar seu nome baixinho, perto do seu ouvido – _Kriiiisteeen..._

Resmungando e abrindo o olho direito pra olhar por cima do travesseiro, ela viu Robert Pattinson do seu lado na cama, com um sorriso de menino atentado e lindamente arrumado.

– Que horas são, porra? O que você quer? – Perguntou mal-humorada, voltando a fechar os olhos.

– Que sem graça você, eu vim te acordar pra dar um passeio matinal comigo! – ele piscou, formando um beicinho irresistível nos lábios.

– Sei...

– Anda, levanta daí, _milady_, eu quero muito fotografar o Palácio de Cristal do _Parque del Retiro_, e esse é o horário perfeito!

– Rob, ainda está escuro...

– Por favoooor... – ele implorou com um beicinho ainda maior e os olhos grandes assim que a jovem o encarou.

– _Ok, ok_ – ela bufou ao se sentar na cama e esfregar os olhos, bocejando em toda a sua bagunça matutina.

– Kristen... – O fotógrafo chamou com uma voz meio assustada meio surpresa meio deliciada. – Você dorme pelada?

Só então ela notou que estava sem sutiã.

– AHHHH! – ela soltou um grito; com sorte, notando que o edredom cobria os mamilos polêmicos – Argh, vaza daqui e me deixa trocar de roupa, seu pervertido!

E Robert saiu do quarto entre risadas, desejando ter visto um pouco mais que o vão entre os seus seios. A escritora tinha a terrível mania de tirar o sutiã quando ia deitar, ou no meio da noite, quando esquecia. _Argh!_

**_Madrid, Espanha – Parque del Retiro_**

**_05h31min_**

Com o embaraço do quarto logo esquecido e uma explicação sobre como a jovem foi parar em sua cama sem se lembrar como, os dois seguiram para o parque mais famoso – e extremamente enorme – de Madrid. Contudo, ao notar que não havia absolutamente nenhum turista ali, Kristen ficou encucada – e ofereceu sua melhor _bitch face_ para o britânico que caminhava ao seu lado.

– O quê? – ele questionou com uma carinha de santo ao notar o olhar indagador da morena.

– Por que não tem mais ninguém por aqui, senhor eu-só-quero-fotografar-o-parque?

– Ué, vai ver está todo mundo dormindo...

– Desembucha, Pattinson!

– Promete que não vai ficar brava? – Pediu com um sorriso amarelo.

– Robert...

– Tá bom, é que o parque só abre depois das seis, mas eu sempre quis fotografar o Palácio de Cristal durante o nascer do sol. – O rapaz explicou com ansiedade, e a americana estagnou em sua frente assim que chegaram a um dos portões do parque.

– Você quer dizer que vamos entrar escondidos? – Perguntou com os olhos verdes arregalados.

– Ninguém vai saber, vamos! – E ele a puxou sem nem ao menos esperar por uma resposta, ambos com cara de adolescentes fugitivos enquanto pulavam o portão de grades até o lado de dentro do belo lugar.

– Se formos presos, eu entro na sua cela só pra te matar com as minhas próprias mãos. – Kristen o jurou de morte, o que fez o londrino gargalhar ao correrem por entre os lagos e as planícies esverdeadas do parque.

Sem conseguir conter a sensação de perigo que – pra falar a verdade – era maravilhosa, a morena se juntou a ele nas risadas à medida que desviavam das incontáveis árvores e, enfim, avistavam o belíssimo palácio que Robert tanto desejava fotografar.

O céu já clareava com o amanhecer e a garota ficava deslumbrada com as flores de todos os tipos colorindo ao redor dos cristais e vidros que rodeavam as paredes da imensa construção. O lago que ficava logo a frente era dominado pela nuance extremamente clara de azul, refletindo a flora e as árvores tão lindas e delicadas em volta. Mas apenas quando adentraram o Palácio de Cristal é que, tanto o fotógrafo quanto a escritora, tiveram a verdadeira noção da grandiosidade daquele lugar.

Com uma arquitetura maravilhosamente esculpida em traços clássicos e que lembravam as construções francesas, o palacete era, na verdade, uma imensa estufa que abrigava plantas exóticas em alguns dos magníficos _halls_. Aquela sala que descobriram, porém, estava completamente vazia e rodeada da beleza tão Real que chegava a ser divina.

Ela era simplesmente enorme, com pilastras finas e claras sustentando a arquitetura do ambiente. As paredes eram completamente cobertas por belíssimas janelas de arco todas em vidro e cristais, assim como o teto formado por uma cúpula absolutamente de tirar o fôlego – permitindo a vista das árvores e as mais encantadoras flores que circundavam o lado de fora do local.

E o chão... Ah, o chão era simplesmente da mais bela cor prateada que, naquele momento – como em um _timing_ maravilhosamente perfeito –, era iluminado pela luz do Sol que nascia e irradiava por todo o ambiente, fazendo com que o piso extremamente elegante e refinado refletisse as mais variadas cores transmitidas pela estrela maior, como se fosse um chão coberto por águas que irradiavam tudo.

Era como ver a explicação de Newton em plena ação, com a luz branca do Sol batendo tão surpreendentemente contra as janelas de vidros e cristais e, então, refletindo nas sete cores do arco-íris por todo o imenso salão.

Kristen suspirou.

– Meu Deus... – ela sussurrou maravilhada; seus olhos completamente perdidos por entre a beleza tão fascinante que havia ali.

– Você tirou as palavras da minha boca – Robert murmurou ao seu lado, ganhando seu olhar, no mesmo estado entorpecente e brilhantemente deslumbrado com tudo aquilo.

E fitando o belo homem ao seu lado totalmente preso naquela perfeição – como uma criança maravilhada com seu primeiro presente de Natal –, a jovem romancista notou o quanto as luzes refletidas o deixavam ainda mais lindo. Os olhos não mais cinzas e sim de um tom de azul esverdeado que a fez esquecer como se respirar, assim como os lábios finos e rosados formando aquele sorriso torto que tanto fazia seus pensamentos anuviarem.

Mas ao notar o olhar sobre seu rosto, o britânico fitou, então, a bela californiana ao seu lado. E foi a vez dele de esquecer de esquecer como se respirar.

A pele alva perdida entre o brilho das cores que invadiam o salão de cristais, os olhos felinos em um misto de verde e dourado, os lábios tão deliciosamente cheios e naquele tom rosado que o fazia perder a consciência.

Ela era infinitamente linda. E _seria_ sua.

– Kristen... – ele pronunciou em um quase inaudível sussurro, aproximando-se da morena que o fitava atordoada pelo brilho, pelas cores, pela intensidade, pelo olhar que apenas ele sabia lançar.

E sem pensar duas vezes, sem hesitar um segundo sequer, sem ter medo de agir com inconsequências ou dúvidas, aquele londrino que tanto idolatrava a californiana deslizou a mão direita, tão delicadamente quanto um sussurro, pela face corada e tão viva da jovem. Ela mordeu o lábio em expectativa, desejando, mais do que nunca, ser possuída e tomada por aquele homem que tanto mexia com cada um dos seus cinco sentidos.

Com uma permissão final de que poderia avançar sem qualquer medo ou renúncias, Robert roçou seu nariz contra o da jovem, sentindo o calor do corpo pequeno e suave contra o seu. E com os dedos daquela encantadora mulher entrelaçando os fios de cabelo de sua nuca, o britânico, enfim, pressionou com força seus lábios contra os dela em um beijo quente, com tanta vontade e sem qualquer pudor – como se fosse um homem sendo levado à guerra e que, como um último pedido, beijava sua mulher com a mais desesperada das paixões.

E ela retribuiu.

.

.

_Você sabe que me tem agora_

_Assim como eu soube que você teria_

_(The Beatles - Twist And Shout)_

.

.

**N/A:** EHHHHH, OUÇO O CORO DE ALELUIA! Hahahahahaha' LOL

E, então, o que acharam do capítulo? Pelo amor de deus, suas fia de kenga, comentem dizendo o que acharam porque estou ansiosa pra caraio. *o*

Hahahahahahahaha'

Brincadeiras no trem, Robert querendo que a Kristen seja sua Kate (e eu morrendo, pq sim kkkkkk'), climão na degustação de vinho e Dakota empatando, A TOUREIRA DIVA, RK quase se comendo na pista de dança e, ENFIM, FINALMENTE, GRAÇAS A DEUS, O BEIJO!

Hahahahahaha'

Lembrem-se, REVIEW = PREVIEW! E quem recomendar, ganha uma surpresinha extra o/

_**Toodles honey**_

.

**PS.: **Recadinho pra **Thayna Lopes** que comentou no capítulo passado. Baby, não enviei seu preview porque – como você não tem conta – digitou seu email, só que ele não apareceu. Aqui no , os links só aparecem com as palavras separadas ou escritos **COM **ou **ARROBA** ao invés do símbolo, senão o site interdita. Escreva assim como eu escrevo o link do grupo e do blog, por exemplo! ;)

.

.

facebook(PONTO)com/groups(BARRA)501155363274932

raphaella-paiva(PONTO)blogspot(PONTO)com


	7. Chapter 7: Madrid - Parte II

_**N/A: Hey, negads! Todas surtadas com o comercial do Rob pra Dior? Hahahahaha'**_

_**Como prometido no grupo essa semana, aqui está o capítulo novo, com direito a muita maluquice e, err... beijos, beijos! Hahahaha' LOL**_

_**Enjoy it.**_

_**Grupo **__(com spoilers, novidades e Instagram dos personagens): _**facebook(PONTO)com/groups/501155363274932/**

_._

_._

_No capítulo anterior:_

_Com uma permissão final de que poderia avançar sem qualquer medo ou renúncias, Robert fechou os olhos, roçando seu nariz contra o da jovem e sentindo o calor do corpo pequeno e suave contra o seu. E com os dedos daquela encantadora mulher entrelaçando os fios de cabelo de sua nuca, o britânico, enfim, pressionou com força seus lábios contra os dela em um beijo quente, com tanta vontade e sem qualquer pudor – como se fosse um homem sendo levado à guerra e que, como um último pedido, beijava sua mulher com a mais desesperada das paixões._

_ E ela retribuiu._

_._

_._

_**Capítulo 7: Madrid – Parte II**_

_._

_Risque o fósforo, ponha para tocar alto_

_Dando amor ao mundo_

_Nós iremos levantar nossas mãos, brilhando até o céu_

_Porque temos o fogo, fogo, fogo_

_Sim, nós temos o fogo, fogo, fogo_

_(Ellie Goulding – Burn)_

_._

Adentrando com seus dedos os fios lisos e castanhos do fotógrafo, Kristen o puxou contra si e comprimiu ainda mais os lábios do jovem ao redor dos seus, deslizando, sugando e beijando-os com toda aquela intensidade que parecia querer sair de seu peito e explodir. _Porra, aquilo era tão, tão, tão bom..._

Robert puxou ainda mais o rosto da morena, apertando-o tão deliciosamente em sua mão firme e fazendo-a delirar com aquela pegada ma-ra-vi-lho-sa. Ele infiltrava os dedos longos por entre os cabelos de suaves ondas, enquanto sua mão esquerda fazia o caminho até a cintura delineada da mulher e a puxava ainda mais contra o seu corpo – podendo sentir cada curva e cada textura entre suas roupas.

E no instante em que a língua do britânico tocou o lábio inferior da escritora, foi impossível não ouvir um suspiro deliciado dos dois, suas línguas encontrando-se e envolvendo-se tão sensualmente a ponto de dominar cada contração muscular por baixo de suas peles.

A textura, o sabor, a pressão... Era como se eles já tivessem se beijado um milhão de vezes. Mas não da forma que você pensaria que o beijo é igual ao de tantas outras pessoas, e sim que seus lábios se conheciam há tempo o suficiente para saberem exatamente o que mais gostavam. Como se suas línguas já soubessem exatamente como mover, exatamente como fazer. Sim, era realmente como se eles já tivessem se beijado um milhão de vezes, mas como se cada um desses um milhão de beijos fosse de uma forma diferente e, a cada um deles, uma coisa a mais era descoberta e desfrutada.

– _Rob..._ – A jovem choramingou em um baixo gemido, puxando os cabelos da nuca dele enquanto seus lábios se deslocavam em um som de puro prazer, os beijos do inglês deslizando pelas maçãs de seu rosto e sua mandíbula.

Ele aproximou novamente sua boca faminta à da morena, mordiscando o lábio inferior que se dividia em uma respiração arfante e sedenta. Kristen seria a mais bela de suas fotografias um dia, e o britânico jurou a si mesmo que em algum momento futuro de sua vida – dali meses ou sequer anos –, ele iria fazer uma grande exposição de arte somente com imagens da sua bela garota.

_Ela era encantadora demais para não ser mostrada ao mundo inteiro._

– Você é tão linda e viva... – ele sussurrou contra os lábios cheios e rosados da morena, vendo-a abrir os olhos preguiçosamente e menear a cabeça com um sorriso de lado. E, sem pensar duas vezes, colou novamente sua boca à dele.

O britânico apertou o corpo pequeno e esbelto da romancista, movendo as mãos grandes e firmes contra suas costas e cintura. Ela era tão delicada e macia que Robert teria que, no mínimo, se exilar em uma ilha deserta durante anos para conseguir controlar aquele vício de não querer tocá-la a cada dois minutos. E agora que havia experimentado da sensação de tê-la sob seus dedos, teria que aumentar a pena do exílio para um par de décadas a mais.

Kristen, no entanto, efervescia a cada toque do inglês, movendo seus lábios e sua língua contra e sentindo aquele sabor gostoso de menta disfarçado com um gostinho de hortelã que simplesmente anuviava sua mente. Era tão quente e deliciosamente cáustico estar nos braços do fotógrafo que ela se controlava para não derreter e ficar ali para sempre.

Entretanto, um barulho os interrompeu.

Um som de passos aproximando-se fez o casal afastar seus rostos a contragosto, arfando enquanto tentavam ouvir se realmente havia algo ao redor. E foi com um susto que foram pegos em flagrante.

– _Ali! Os intrusos estão ali!_ – Um guarda policial apareceu na entrada do imenso salão de cristais, apontando para os dois antes de olhar para trás e falar, provavelmente, com seus homens.

– Ai. Meu. Deus. – Foi somente o que deu tempo de Kristen sussurrar, com um olhar assustado, antes de sentir a mão quente do inglês a puxar para fora dali.

– Corra, vamos! – ele murmurou à medida que corriam até a outra saída do palácio, desviando dos passos dos guardas bem atrás.

– Como vamos sair? – Perguntou nervosa, apertando sua mão ainda mais contra ele ao atingirem o jardim dos fundos.

– Deve haver uma saída por aqui; eles não vão nos pegar!

– Que fodidoooo, nós vamos ser presos e eu vou precisar invadir sua cela pra poder te matar!

E com uma risada do desespero da morena, Robert a puxou para correr ainda mais rápido, desviando das árvores e logo avistando um portão lateral – já aberto por ser quase o horário de abertura do parque.

– Olha, acho que não vou precisar te assassinar! – ela exclamou feliz assim que passaram pelo portão e logo esqueceram os guardas perdidos dentro do parque. Os dois correram só por mais alguns quarteirões até que, finalmente, sentiram-se seguros o bastante para poderem caminhar sem o risco de receberem um mandato de prisão.

E ao pararem em frente a uma praça conhecida e já movimentada, os dois se olharam afoitos, caindo na gargalhando logo em seguida.

– Mulher, um dia você me mata! – Robert disse entre risos, fazendo a morena olhá-lo com uma cara indignada.

– Mas que abusado! Isso foi tudo culpa sua, garoto de Londres! – ela riu, empurrando-o pro lado antes de seguir andando, sentindo o sol em seus cabelos.

A escritora apenas ouviu a risada divertida do inglês antes de ele se juntar a ela para seguirem mais um dia de explorações pela capital espanhola.

_**Madrid, Espanha – Museu Reina Sofia**_

_**10h25min**_

O fascínio dominava cada ponto dos pensamentos de Kristen. Ela admirava totalmente encantada o quadro de Pablo Picasso tão maravilhosamente feito em 1937. Ela admirava a mais bela pintura que seus olhos poderiam enxergar. Ela admirava, como uma criança que descobre o mundo pela primeira vez, o retrato da dor de um povo que sofreu as injustiças de uma guerra. Ela admirava sua obra preferida no mundo todo.

_Guernica_ era a mais encantadora e fiel imagem que representava a dor da forma mais tocante que qualquer ser humano poderia experimentar. Não era uma obra de arte qualquer – jamais seria, jamais poderia. Aquela era a tão famosa pintura baseada na Vila Guernica, um lugarzinho simples que fora atacado por milhares de bombas da força aérea alemã durante a Guerra Civil Espanhola. Um cenário aprovado pelo próprio governante da Espanha naquela época, um cenário perfeito para Hitler treinar seus homens, um preparo para o que viria a ser a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Pintada com os traços duros e cubistas sempre utilizados pelo pintor, a obra foi toda a sua indignação por aquela injustiça feita com seu povo. Ele estava exilado na época, mas não deixou de demonstrar e mostrar ao mundo toda a sua dor, revolta e tristeza com aquela realidade.

De um tamanho imenso comparado à maioria das obras de arte e tomando boa parte da parede branca do belíssimo museu, o _Guernica_ representava vários ângulos em um plano só e era toda em preto e branco – porque Picasso não queria dar cores à violência.

– Eu acho que esperei a minha vida toda pra ver essa imagem de tão perto... – Kristen sussurrou com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas, tomando para si toda aquela dor que o retrato exalava. Os acordes lentos de piano e violino de _Nana_, do Manuel de Falla, ao fundo, eram as composições finais para esmagar seu coração. _Eram tanta arte e beleza juntas que ela nem ao menos conseguia respirar._

A mãe com o filho morto nos braços, o soldado esquartejado, o touro de formas humanas, o homem preso entre as chamas com suas mãos queimadas, a mulher correndo com a perna mutilada sem ao menos perceber, outro homem desesperado com uma vela, o cavalo dilacerado, a espada de madeira com uma pequena rosa cravejada em um pedido silencioso de esperança.

– Eu não sei se todos conseguem sentir isso, mas... – ela murmurou, limpando uma pequena lágrima que deslizou em seu rosto – Mas se ninguém sentiu, deveria sentir.

– Eu sinto. – Robert falou baixinho ao seu lado, também completamente preso no fascínio daquela mais pura obra de arte.

– Está vendo a imagem da mãe em desespero segurando o filho morto nos braços? – A jovem perguntou com sua voz embargada, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do enorme quadro.

– Sim...

– Ela simboliza a morte dos inocentes – Sussurrou com tristeza. – Ela e maioria dos desenhos da pintura têm a língua em forma de punhal, mostrando a dor.

– A imagem dói só de olhar – ele concordou com o cenho franzido; inconformado, sentindo tudo junto – Olhe esse soldado totalmente mutilado, representando a força do povo contra a ditadura. Não é muito difícil imaginar porque ele está todo despedaçado.

Kristen assentiu perdida nos contornos da imagem.

– O touro de formas humanas, um animal que simboliza a Espanha, o mito do minotauro... – ela também disse baixinho – Ele é a identidade de um povo que é bombardeado.

– Pablo Picasso passou uma mensagem até ao desenhar a luz da vela e a lâmpada sob o teto – O britânico riu sem vontade, meneando a cabeça em admiração. – A luz que representa o ataque aéreo, que mostra que o progresso nem sempre é positivo.

– A poesia versus o progresso – ela completou – E a luz elétrica com formas angulosas expressando a dor.

– Exatamente – ele sussurrou com as mãos no bolso – O cavalo dilacerado representando o próprio homem, e aquele outro homem com as mãos queimadas simbolizando a morte, porque está cercado pelo fogo na escada.

– Você sabia que ele é uma analogia a uma outra obra de arte? – Kristen perguntou calmamente, olhando para o inglês. Ele desviou os olhos da pintura para admirar os olhos verdes e felinos completamente marejados.

– Não... Qual obra?

– _O Fuzilamento de 3 de Maio_, aquela pintura de Goya – ela sorriu um pouquinho assim como o fotógrafo, que era incapaz de não se sentir atiçado e em êxtase com aquela mulher inteligente e sensível ao seu lado.

– É um dos meus quadros preferidos.

– É um dos meus preferidos também – Deu de ombros suavemente com um sorriso, voltando a admirar cada traço do _Guernica_. – Mas sabe qual é a parte que mais me comove nessa pintura?

– A flor? – ele adivinhou ao voltar a fitar o quadro também, fazendo-a sorrir.

– Sim... A flor fantasmagórica que, assim como Picasso, acredita que ainda há humanidade no ser humano.

– Ainda há – Rob concordou, encostando seu braço ao da jovem que se arrepiou ao tê-lo tão perto. – Ainda há.

E ele apenas deslizou sua mão calmamente ao seu lado, tocando os dedos de Kristen e entrelaçando-os aos seus enquanto se sentiam extasiados com toda aquela magnificência que o ser humano ainda poderia fazer.

_**Madrid, Espanha – Chocolat Bar**_

_**11h28min**_

– Orgasmo.

– O quê? – Robert perguntou de olhos arregalados.

– Esses churros. Acabei de ter um orgasmo! – ela brincou, dando outra mordida no doce maravilhoso, arrancando uma risada divertida do britânico.

Depois de aproveitarem uma manhã cheia de artes e surpresas no museu, os dois seguiram para um café ali perto, acabando-se nos churros deliciosos que eram especialidades da casa.

O ambiente pequeno, de paredes em azul royal e azulejos em tons dourados e caramelo, era extremamente aconchegante, dispondo apenas de um balcão de mármore à direita das portas francesas da entrada, mesas redondas de granito claro e um grande espelho ao final do salão. As enormes janelas de vidro forneciam uma bela vista para as ruas antigas de Madrid, além de deixar o sol irradiar por todo o lugar.

– Acho que a última vez que comi um desse foi ano passado, quando passei as férias em Londres – ele murmurou com a boca cheia, mergulhando seus churros no chocolate quente.

A escritora o observou por um instante, fascinada como os lábios finos rodeavam o doce em uma mordida gostosa para, em seguida, o inglês lamber suavemente o canto da boca coberto de chocolate. O casal estava tão em sintonia que nem percebeu as mãos dadas durante toda a visita ao museu e o caminho até o café.

– Você costuma ir muito a Londres? – A jovem perguntou, tentando clarear seus pensamentos cada vez menos puros em relação a ele.

– Eu tento ir o máximo que eu posso – ele sorriu; os olhos azulados com um brilho nostálgico e saudoso – Férias de verão e feriados de fim de ano são ocasiões obrigatórias. Minha mãe faz questão de estar com a família reunida pelo menos durante o Natal.

– Ah, que delícia! E suas irmãs moram lá?

– Sim, a Victoria cuida da empresa do meu pai, então está sempre por lá. Já a Lizzy é compositora e _backup singer _da Lily Allen, vive em turnês, mas mora em Londres.

– Sério? – ela perguntou com um sorriso – Deve ser um pouco cansativo participar de turnês, mas a experiência sempre vale a pena!

– Nem me fale, a Lizzy só reclama quando paga uns micos por não falar nada além do inglês e ser péssima quando tenta arranhar uns idiomas. – Riu divertido.

– E você aí, esbanjando seu espanhol fluente enquanto sua irmã paga uns vexames básicos! – Provocou divertida, ganhando um olhar galante do londrino.

– Falo espanhol e francês pra seduzir californianas, sabe como é! – Rob mexeu as sobrancelhas com diversão, fazendo-a menear a cabeça com uma risada.

– Eu só falo fluente francês e arrisco um italiano e alemão quando precisa, mas graças à literatura! – ela sorriu, bebericando seu café _mocha_.

– Nada melhor que músicas e livros pra aprender idiomas! – ele murmurou encantado com o olhar suave e tão verde da garota – Mas a Dakota fala um monte de línguas, não é?

– É, os pais da Kota são da Suécia, mas se mudaram pra LA antes de ela nascer – A amiga explicou – Então ela cresceu aprendendo inglês, sueco, espanhol, castelhano e francês. Acho que ela arranha mais umas duas línguas, porque sempre foi cercada pela família europeia e é apaixonada por arte...

– Uau, eu bem que reparei que a beleza dela era diferente com aqueles olhos azuis enormes! – ele riu, sendo acompanhado pela americana.

– É, a Dakota é toda linda e meio louca, mas é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – A escritora sorriu de uma maneira doce e o britânico se encantou ainda mais com ela.

Kristen não era do tipo de pessoa que saía distribuindo sorrisos pra todo mundo ou que expunha seus sentimentos com facilidade, mas ela era uma garota forte, decidida e cheia de qualidades, o que a fazia ser uma daquelas pessoas que exalavam um ar de mistério e fazia qualquer um que a conhecia querer estar ao seu lado a cada segundo.

Era intoxicante. E era exatamente aquilo que Robert Pattinson sentia.

– E falando no diabo, olha quem acabou de me mandar uma mensagem... – A morena soltou uma risada divertida enquanto virava a tela do _iPhone_ para o fotógrafo.

– "Venham para o hotel, seus putos, tive uma ideia A+ e preciso compartilhar com vocês" – ele leu o SMS, gargalhando com o jeito louco da loirinha – Será que precisamos ter medo?

– Vindo de Dakota Fanning, com certeza precisamos ter medo! – Kristen murmurou, dando uma última mordida no seu churros enquanto tentava adivinhar o que a loura havia planejado dessa vez.

_**Madrid, Espanha – Estrada A-1**_

_**13h36min**_

– Não sei porque ainda dou bola pras coisas que a loura fala – A romancista resmungou do seu assento no banco do passageiro do conversível velho alugado, o belo sol e a brisa espanhola batendo em seus cabelos.

– Eu sou incrível e todos amam a mim e as minhas ideias! – ela gritou do banco de trás, fazendo os dois britânicos rirem.

A equação que levou os amigos a estarem dirigindo pela estrada principal rumo ao interior da cidade? Dakota.

_**Madrid, Espanha – Hotel ADA Palace**_

_**11h53min**_

_ – Dakota, você cheirou cocaína? – A amiga questionou com os olhos arregalados, fazendo a mesma pergunta pela terceira vez seguida._

_ – E eu lá preciso de alucinógenos pra ficar louca? – Perguntou de volta, colocando as mãos na cintura._

_ – Ainda bem que você sabe – Kristen não resistiu e soltou uma risada com a cara da loura, assim como os amigos que observavam as duas com uma expressão divertida._

_ – Mas, qual é, Stew, a minha ideia é ótima!_

_ – Acampar? – Repetiu exasperada, colocando as mãos pra cima._

_ – Por que não? É uma boa maneira de a gente relaxar dessa rotina de viagens e recarregar as energias pro festival de música em Lisboa, amanhã!_

_ – Sem chances! – ela respondeu, ignorando o beicinho enorme da amiga._

_ – Pense bem, K... Cabana, espaço pequeno, podemos aproveitar. Não seria ótimo comungar com a natureza?_

_ – Sim, Kristen, não seria ótimo? – Robert se juntou à loura a fim de convencer a maluquinha – Aí você leva seu parque de diversões particular pra comungarmos todos juntos com a natureza!_

_ A morena semicerrou os olhos ao encarar os dois. Tom já havia pulado para o time da loura assim que ficou sabendo que Sienna estaria ocupada demais no trabalho para ficar com ele 24/7. E Robert parecia deveras entusiasmado com a ideia..._

_ Traidores._

_ – Por favorzinho... – Dakota fez um biquinho adorável, olhando sob os cílios e cruzando os dedos das mãos._

_ – Okay, vamos comungar! – ela exclamou em alto e bom som, vendo a amiga pular e bater palmas enquanto o fotógrafo abria um sorriso maior que a cara – E sem parque de diversões particular pra você!_

_**Madrid, Espanha – Estrada A-1**_

_**13h36min**_

– Ah, mas a ideia da Barbie até que foi legal mesmo – Tom murmurou meio amuado do banco de trás do carro, ao lado da loura – Seria estranho estar na cidade sem a minha toureira gatona.

– Meu Deus, você está concordando comigo? Ouço o coro de aleluia em algum lugar dos céus – ela implicou toda dramática, colocando a mão no peito e arregalando os olhos em surpresa.

– O que me estranha nisso é ele estar choramingando que nem um bobo apaixonado... – O outro britânico falou com um sorriso matreiro, dirigindo o _Impala 63_ e dando uma piscadela para Kristen que concordou com suas palavras.

– Que bobo apaixonado o quê? – ele se endireitou, colocando seu _Ray Ban _enquanto fazia uma cara de machão e cruzava os braços.

– Fala sério, Tom, você está gostando da Sienna – A morena exclamou, segurando os cabelos que voavam com o vento ao olhar para o amigo atrás.

– Ela é legal e me manda calar a boca quando quer me beijar, eu gosto de atitude!

– Sei... – ela ergueu a sobrancelha sob os óculos escuros, rolando os olhos pra sua teimosia.

– _Oh, God_, cala a boca porque tá tocando Katy Perry! – A loura gritou emocionada, começando a se remexer toda no conversível enquanto Robert aumentava o volume do som.

– Pedindo com tanta educação assim... – Kristen riu com a animação da amiga.

O sol, a temperatura quente, o vento forte batendo em seus rostos e a música agitada ao fundo eram o cenário perfeito para uma curta _road trip_. O conversível antigo voava pelas estradas pouco movimentadas, rodeadas apenas por longas planícies verdes da vegetação espanhola.

– "_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick…" _– ela cantou junto, dançando pra lá e pra cá com os braços – Por favor, gente, essa é a música da minha vida! – Todos riram, cantarolando junto dela.

– Dakota... – O ator chamou-a enquanto ela ainda se remexia toda desengonçada ao ritmo da canção. – Eu estava curioso... Por que você decidiu virar gay? Você sempre soube?

A loura o olhou com um sorriso no rosto, cuspindo os cabelos que entravam em sua boca grande demais que não parava de cantar e falar besteiras.

– Eu sempre soube, eu acho – ela deu de ombros com uma risada – Os garotos eram apenas... garotos ao meu ver, nunca senti nada demais por eles. Desde pequena eu tinha mais amizade com meninas e, na adolescência, meio que descobri que eram delas que eu gostava.

– E seus pais levaram isso numa boa? – Perguntou curioso.

– Super, graças a Deus! – Murmurou entre um risinho. – No início eles ficaram meio receosos, mas eles sabiam que era uma escolha minha e que eu me sentia bem assim.

– Isso é ótimo, Kota! – ele sorriu, jogando um braço sobre os ombros dela.

– É sim. Meu pai foi todo bobo no começo, achando que eu ia influenciar minha irmã mais nova, mas não tem nada a ver – A loura revirou os olhos. – A Elle agora tem 17 anos e adora garotos! Hoje todo mundo já acostumou lá em casa.

– Ai, eu entendo sua escolha por garotas – Tom suspirou com seu sorriso cafajeste – "Pele macia, lábios vermelhos, tão beijáveis... Difícil de resistir, tão tocáveis!" – ele murmurou a frase da música da Katy, arrancando um tapa da loura enquanto os dois da frente gargalhavam com a interação dos doidos.

_**Madrid, Espanha – Camping Monte Holiday**_

_**16h47min**_

O acampamento era simplesmente enorme e maravilhoso – envolto por imensas planícies verdes, as mais variadas espécies de flores que rodeavam toda a região, belas montanhas e serras ao longe e, claro que não poderia faltar, um enorme lago que refletia os tons azuis do céu e reluzia o sol brilhante daquela tarde.

Assim que chegaram e se acomodaram em uma das cabanas de madeira de dois quartos – com a loura fazendo um "cara ou coroa" um tanto quanto suspeito pra que Robert e Kristen dividissem o mesmo cômodo à noite –, os quatro foram se divertir com as atividades da montanha.

Um rapel divertidíssimo na cachoeira, com direito a Tom com medo de altura e Dakota doida dizendo que não precisava de cordas, e depois um passeio de bicicleta pelas serras de planícies extremamente esverdeadas e com belas flores lilás foram o ponto alto do dia.

Robert se sentia em outra dimensão estando naquele lugar. Ele ainda era apenas uma criança quando fora acampar com seu pai e suas irmãs, que passaram o dia inteiro reclamando do frio do interior de Londres. A Espanha, no entanto, era quente e viva e acolhedora, com tantas coisas para se ver e se conhecer – e sua natureza não era muito diferente.

Eles estavam seguindo para uma das serras quando pararam para descansar em um riacho maravilhoso, cheio de peixinhos e com a grama verde correndo por todo o redor, apenas com algumas árvores e arbustos cheios de flores. O britânico estava debruçado sobre uma ponte de madeira, observando as pequenas pedras sob a água esverdeada e cristalina – a brisa batendo adoravelmente contra o seu rosto – quando uma risadinha soou atrás dele.

– _Diga X!_ – Kristen falou com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios rosados, tirando um retrato do inglês assim que ele virou para olhá-la.

– Você ama a minha câmera, não é? É a terceira vez só hoje que você a rouba das minhas coisas! – ele riu enquanto ela revirava os olhos toda linda, mas isso era óbvio.

Os cabelos castanhos de lado num rabo de cavalo baixo, a blusinha solta que delineava tão suavemente suas curvas e o inseparável _short jeans_ curtinho que o fazia querer se perder naquelas pernas – elas eram tão lindas e alvas –, e a romancista ficava sempre tão fodidamente _sexy _com aquele _All Star_ preto e surrado...

Ser atraente era definitivamente uma qualidade natural de Kristen Stewart.

– É mais o modelo do que a câmera, sabe como é... – ela brincou, arrancando um sorriso convencido do londrino.

– Isso foi uma cantada?

– Ih, pode ir tirando seu cavalinho exibido da chuva. – A escritora rebateu com um olhar de desdém antes de começar a ignorar o rapaz e fotografar qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

– Eu sei que sou irresistível com todo o meu charme inglês – ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo-a morder o interior das bochechas enquanto ainda tentava ignorá-lo.

– Não sei do que você está falando...

E com toda a metidez da morena e seu beicinho superior, ele sentiu vontade de agarrá-la outra vez. Mas, ao invés disso, Rob simplesmente correu em sua direção e roubou a câmera de volta, tirando inúmeras fotos da garota que ria e brigava pra ele parar.

– Robert, larga de ser chato, meu Deus! – ela gritou, colocando as mãos no rosto.

– Não posso, você é uma ótima modelo... – O fotógrafo riu de volta pra californiana que saiu correndo e gargalhando, com ele logo atrás.

_**18h02min**_

Pessoas de todas as idades se reuniam no enorme gramado perto da piscina do imenso acampamento, a grande maioria crianças e jovens, com as garotas de coques e tiaras para protegerem o cabelo. Mas quem em sã consciência faz guerra de pós coloridos com medo de se sujar?

O lema ali era a diversão.

A Dakota corria de um lado para o outro ao redor das pessoas no que ela dizia ser um "aquecimento" pré-combate, enquanto Tom com certeza planejava alguma coisa porque aquele sorrisinho nos lábios carnudos nunca aparecia sem algum objetivo obscuro. Já a morena, no entanto, parecia estar nada feliz. O motivo? Uma ruiva da muito atraente cheia de conversinha pra certo britânico...

Eles haviam passado a tarde toda grudados um no outro, com conversinhas ao pé do ouvido, implicâncias típicas dos dois e risadas e mais sorrisos. E, então, eles seguem para a beira da piscina a fim de uma boa descontração para encontrarem uma vaca atirada. _Argh, argh, argh!_

Kristen não gostava nada daquilo, mas tentou ser o mais imparcial possível. Ela não era o tipo de garota que sentia ciúmes de um cara assim, ela era o tipo de garota que ignorava e não estava nem aí. Ponto.

Cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos, a escritora começou a prestar atenção no céu azul, o sol forte espanhol, a brisa agradável e a galera que estava ansiosa para o início da brincadeira. Até que o barulho irritante e alto da corneta spray soou, iniciando a guerra!

– Ahhhh, salve-se quem puder! – A voz do Tom gritou de algum lado enquanto todo mundo começou a correr e a jogar pós coloridos em todo mundo.

Cada um tinha uma bolsa lateral cheia de pozinhos e era impossível escapar do lilás, amarelo, verde, rosa e azul que se espalharam pelo ar em questão de segundos. Era uma verdadeira loucura.

– Ai, Senhor, me proteja porque sou péssima de mira! – Dakota gritou do lado de Kristen, logo saindo correndo em outra direção ao receber uma bola gasosa na cara, fazendo a morena gargalhar e devolver o ataque pro garotinho que as tinham sujado.

Limpando parte da sujeira amarela dos olhos, a romancista era atacada por inúmeras rajadas coloridas, assim como todos, mal enxergando alguns palmos à frente. E, ao olhar para o lado e não ver Rob mais ali conversando com a tal ruiva peituda, um beicinho emburrado rapidamente se formou em seus lábios.

– Mas que biquinho enorme é esse, K? – A voz do inglês soou ao lado da jovem e, antes que ela pudesse virar para vê-lo, uma massa enorme de pó voou na sua cara, sujando toda a sua bochecha.

– Robert! – ela brigou, mal contendo o sorriso divertido com a risada maldosa e deliciosa que ele soltou, fazendo-a revidar com um contra-ataque cor de rosa bem no rosto do britânico.

– Como estamos agressivos hoje! – ele falou com uma risada sapeca, aproximando-se e lambuzando todo o cabelo preso da morena.

– Cadê a sua ruiva? Vai lá sujar ela... – A californiana provocou em um sorrisinho, pegando outra porção de pó antes de jogar no peito dele.

Ele, porém, a fitou sério por um momento, tocando o braço da jovem quando ela estava prestes a lambuzar seu cabelo. E olhou fundo nos olhos tão verdes no rosto sujinho da morena.

– Você acha que depois dessa manhã, eu brincaria com você desse jeito? – Perguntou com toda a sinceridade que podia; o beijo ainda tão recente passando repetidas vezes em sua memória.

– O que aconteceu essa manhã? – ela desconversou ao erguer as sobrancelhas e morder o lábio a fim de prender um sorriso. Robert apenas riu para, em seguida, ligar o foda-se e puxar a morena para seus braços em um beijo delicioso.

_Por que ele tinha que beijar tão bem?_, Kristen se perguntou ao sentir os lábios do fotógrafo tão macios e frescos contra os seus, deixando-se derreter nos braços tão grandes e ardentes que apenas ele possuía. E, então, sentiu a boca do londrino deslizar por entre seus lábios entreabertos, e a língua quente sugar a sua com aquele gosto tão prazeroso e gostoso e que dava vontade de ter cada vez mais.

Ela nunca se cansaria daquilo.

Robert sentiu seus pulmões gritarem por fôlego assim que deslocou seus lábios da morena, respirando em arquejos assim como ela. Ele fitou os olhos claros e tão expressivos no momento em que ela o encarou com toda aquela intensidade. Era como se eles compartilhassem grandes segredos juntos, passando bilhetes escondidos como dois colegiais inconsequentes. Mas eram dois adultos ali. Dois adultos que não podiam mais negar aquela atração quase magnética que os envolvia como dois pólos distintos.

Isso até que um jato de água atingiu a perna da morena que soltou um grito com o líquido gelado junto da risadinha de dois pirralhos ao longe, com inúmeros balões de água nas mãos.

– É GUERRA! – Tom gritou logo atrás dos garotos, e toda a meninada do acampamento surgiu com bexigas cheias de água, atacando todo mundo com as pequenas bombas.

– Tão Thomas Sturridge uma coisa dessas... – O fotógrafo murmurou do lado da escritora, ambos gargalhando em seguida quando um balão atingiu o rosto dele, molhando-o de cima a baixo.

– Se fodeu! – ela zoou toda divertida.

– Ah, você acha isso engraçado, Stewart? – Questionou com um tom de perigo, embora tivesse um sorriso nos lábios. A jovem apenas arregalou os olhos e soltou outro grito antes de tentar correr, sentindo o ataque em seu ombro direito ensopando sua blusinha.

– Você que me aguarde, garoto de Londres! – ela berrou, roubando a munição de um moleque ao seu lado antes de jogar a bexiga que alcançou a perna do Rob.

Ele somente correu em sua direção, pegando a morena no colo e jogando-a em seu ombro como um saco de batatas.

– Rob! – Gritou com uma gargalhada, batendo na bunda dele que riu deliciosamente enquanto andava rumo à área de banho.

– Olha que tarada você! – ele provocou de volta, dando um tapão na bunda da garota.

– _Hey!_ – ela nem teve tempo de gritar quando sentiu a água gelada da piscina no momento em que o inglês pulou lá dentro com ela. – Robert, seu filho da puta!

Ele ria divertido, alguns metros a sua frente, feito uma criança travessa, e era impossível não rir de volta. Ele era tão malditamente lindo com aquele cabelo molhado caindo na testa, a camiseta quase transparente colando em cada um de seus músculos, os olhos de um azul brilhante...

– Kristen, acho que seus peitos estão aparecendo – Comentou risonho com aquele olhar safado. Rapidamente, ela correu o olhar para baixo e viu que o sutiã branco estava todo à mostra pela blusa transparente.

– Argh, que perversão pelos meus peitos, homem! – A garota brigou com um sorriso de lado, colocando os braços ao redor do corpo.

– Ué, não posso fazer nada se eles são bonitos – Deu de ombros ainda sorrindo.

Ela riu com a safadeza do britânico, jogando uma rajada de água na cara dele, que apenas gargalhou.

_**20h54min**_

O sol estava quase todo escondido atrás de alguma serra no horizonte enquanto os quatro amigos viajantes e mais alguns campistas adolescentes estavam rodeados na fogueira, aquecendo-se no friozinho que bateu nas montanhas da Espanha ao final do dia. O céu tinha poucas nuvens e algumas estrelas já despontavam de todos os lados, ainda naquele tom anoitecido de azul mesclado com pequenas nuances alaranjada e cor de rosa.

Biscoitos, doces, _marshmallows_ e chocolate quente compunham o cardápio da noite dos jovens. Kristen sentiu seu braço se arrepiar com o ventinho frio que apareceu, e o britânico ao seu lado calmamente deslizou um cobertor pelos ombros da morena, cobrindo os dois feitos rolinhos primavera.

Ela sorriu para ele em um silencioso "obrigada", ganhando como resposta um suave beijo na testa que a fez fechar os olhos em apreciação.

– _Pronto, agora eu sou uma _hippie_ perfeita!_ – Dakota murmurou do outro lado da fogueira, finalmente conseguindo terminar uma das tranças no cabelo.

Robert e Kristen riram da loura, assim como os outros ali.

– Tem certeza que você é uma _hippie_ agora? – A escritora perguntou divertida, tomando um gole de seu chocolate quente.

– Claro que tenho, só não manjo muito em fazer tranças, mas tudo bem... – ela disse em sua voz fina e acolhedora, pronta pra colocar as incontáveis flores nas mechas platinadas. Ela passara a tarde colhendo pequenos jasmins e lavandas pro seu novo _look_ Woodstock e arrasar como uma pequena diva dos anos 70.

– Se eu fosse Jimi Hendrix, te pegaria, loura! – Tom brincou com uma risada, recebendo um _marshmallow_ na cara em seguida.

– Falando em pegar... – A historiadora pigarreou com uma carinha esperta e um sorrisinho sapeca. – Stew, hoje eu vi uma cena que o seu sempre fiel amigo Michael iria odiar!

A romancista cuspiu toda a bebida de volta na caneca.

– O quê?

– Quem é Michael? – Tom perguntou antes que o amigo pudesse abrir a boca.

– O namorado dela – A loura murmurou como se fosse óbvio, dando um olhar sugestivo pra escritora, que sentiu dois olhares britânicos sobre ela.

– Isso é sério? – Rob perguntou confuso e totalmente chocado.

– É sim. – ela confirmou, dando de ombros.

– Mas o quê? Como assim? Por que você não me contou, Kristen? – ele tentou formular alguma coisa coesa em sua mente – Eu não acredito nisso.

E ele ficou sério, perdido nos próprios pensamentos. Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele? Justo ele que havia sido completamente honesto desde o momento em que colocou seus olhos nela.

Kristen apenas olhou culpada pra amiga do outro lado da fogueira que não conseguiu resistir. E dois segundos depois, Dakota soltava uma estrondosa gargalhada em divertimento, assim como a morena que também não aguentou mais.

– _Ain_, Robert, você é tão previsível! – A Barbie tentou dizer entre risadas e roncos totalmente divertida.

– É mentira? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, encarando as duas californianas em crise.

– Você devia ter visto a sua cara! – Kristen gargalhou outra vez, afogando-se no próprio ar ao ouvir o suspiro de alívio do rapaz, assim como as risadinhas de Tom.

– Isso não teve graça. – Brincou, finalmente rindo também e envolvendo um de seus braços ao redor da garota.

– Ah, teve sim! – ela riu, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele ao olhar para a amiga em agradecimento. _Toma essa, Pattinson! Kriste Ruiva Peituda._

Muitas risadas, conversas idiotas e guloseimas depois, os amigos riam de algum vídeo no _tablet_ do Tom, à medida que a romancista se livrava do cobertor que aquecia ela e o britânico. A brisa fria do lago havia passado e ela já se sentia quente o bastante perto do jovem.

– Quer dar uma volta, K? – Robert perguntou, desviando a atenção do vídeo e fitando os olhos verdes apenas cobertos por um pouco de rímel.

– Claro – ela sorriu, pegando sua mão estendida quando ele levantou antes dela e lhe ofereceu um gesto inglês. – Que cavalheiro, _milord_! – Murmurou divertida, encaixando seu braço ao dele enquanto caminhavam rumo ao lago.

Eles andaram alguns minutos em silêncio, confortáveis apenas estando ao lado um do outro. Era possível ouvir alguns sons de grilos e as conversas da fogueira ao longe por baixo da respiração e os passos dos dois, o barulhinho suave do caminhar das águas da lagoa e, vez ou outra, um vagalume voando ao redor deles. Era calmo e acolhedor.

– O que é aquilo? – Kristen viu algo brilhando perto de um arbusto, e correu para se abaixar e pagar o objeto – Olha isso!

O londrino riu enquanto ela sorria feito uma criança, soprando a haste redonda e vendo inúmeras bolhas de sabão saindo do pequenino cilindro.

– Não vejo uma coisa dessas há séculos! – ela soltou um risinho enquanto soprava novamente, sentando-se na grama de frente ao enorme lago.

– Minhas irmãs tinham uma coleção disso quando eram pequenas – Compartilhou ao sentar ao lado da morena, estourando uma bolha e outra que flutuava ao redor dos dois.

– Ah, eu vivia soltando bolhas escondido dos meus irmãos, porque eu era a machona da casa – ela disse divertida, arrancando uma risada engraçada do britânico.

– Juro que eu não consigo visualizar uma mini-Kristen que seja tão macha e bruta.

– Ih, pior que eu era. Não posso nem mentir! – Riu com ele, deitando-se no gramado enquanto formava outra bolha. – Qualquer dia desses, eu procuro uma foto no meu _notebook_ e te mostro.

– Eu vou cobrar, você está me devendo muitas coisas já! – ele falou convencido, deitando-se ao seu lado.

– Ai, como você é metido! Quando parar com essas crises de metidez, eu cozinho aquele prato que estou devendo.

– Você cozinha há muito tempo? – Perguntou curioso, querendo descobrir cada detalhe da escritora.

– Desde que eu tenho uns 14 anos, eu acho. Eu conheço a Suzie desde aquela época, então aprendemos a cozinhar juntas. – Sorriu com a lembrança, soprando uma bolha na cara do inglês, que riu. – Já que meus pais nunca foram muito bons com comida e a Suzie foi criada com a avó, nós pedíamos receitas pra Sra. Riemer e tentávamos em casa. Até que a gente foi pegando jeito da coisa e foi melhorando...

– Ah, eu conversei sobre isso com ela, em Barcelona – ele comentou – Ela é _chef_ de cozinha, não é?

– Ela é sim! Eu sempre fui mais apegada à literatura, mas a Suzie desde então quis levar a culinária a sério.

– Eu acho tão legal isso de levar um sonho adiante, sabe? Dar a cara a bater e tentar fazer o que realmente gosta. – Rob murmurou com um sorriso, ganhando o olhar da escritora – Minha mãe sempre foi uma cozinheira de mão cheia, então nunca me deixava chegar perto das panelas dela, por isso sou um terror na cozinha!

Eles riram, olhando um nos olhos do outro. Apreciando o momento, as risadas, as confissões por incontáveis minutos ou horas. Perdidos demais um no outro para repararem em qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos que brilhavam com uma palavra ou outra, ou um sorriso que aparecia entre gargalhadas contagiantes no meio de histórias divertidas e hilárias do passado de um deles.

– E aí eles queriam ir pra Long Beach, mas eu não queria porque eu tava numa TPM terrível e então o Michael me encheu tanto o saco que acabei cedendo... – Kristen comentou em um momento ao contar sobre o aniversário catastrófico do seu irmão mais velho, rindo e revirando os olhos com as memórias.

– Michael? – O britânico perguntou; um bichinho o cutucando ao ouvir aquele nome pela segunda vez.

– Argh, esquece isso. – ela meneou a cabeça, corando ao morder o lábio inferior.

– Kristen, é sério. – Pediu com sinceridade, apoiando-se no cotovelo para fitar os olhos verdes da morena.

– Ele é meu ex, nada demais.

– Nada demais? – Questionou ao olhar fundo em seus olhos, vendo-a assentir.

– A gente namorou por dois anos, mas ele não entendia que eu queria ser escritora ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse uma editora de livros! – ela murmurou levemente frustrada – Como um bom produtor novato em Hollywood, ele queria que eu seguisse o mesmo ramo da minha família e atuasse nos filmes que ele trabalhava.

– E você não gostava disso? – ele deduziu curioso.

– Eu detestava! Adoro ver filmes, não estar neles. – Rolou os olhos. – Ele era um cara legal, mas apenas o fato de não respeitar o que eu realmente amo fazer, acabou nos distanciando e provocando tantas brigas que eu terminei o namoro.

– Eu sei como é isso – ele concordou com ela, sendo sincera ao fitá-la com os olhos completamente nus – Mas se me permite dizer, seu ex foi um completo idiota!

– Ah, isso eu descobri com o tempo – ela soltou uma risadinha, soprando outra bolha em descontração enquanto se envolviam em tantos assuntos e tantas confidências.

E assim eles ficaram... Tagarelando, trocando segredos e intimidades, falando de mais e de menos até que nem se davam conta do que falavam mais, soltando bolhas, brincando, conhecendo um ao outro. Era como seu primeiro dia de aula em que você tem aquele medinho inicial, mas depois que conhece o ambiente, quer aprender tudo de uma vez só.

Ambos nem notaram quando a noite vagarosamente virava dia e os primeiros tímidos raios de sol preenchiam o ambiente, tocando as folhas verdes das árvores e refletindo suavemente no lago.

– Qual a sua melhor memória de infância? – ela inquiriu com um sorriso, apoiando-se no braço direito para poder enxergar melhor o fotógrafo ao seu lado.

– Acho que as manhãs de sábado, quando meu pai colocava Van Morrison pra tocar e ele e minha mãe rodopiavam por toda a sala comigo, Vicky e Lizzy – Rob falou baixo em um murmúrio, sorrindo nostálgico com a lembrança maravilhosa; as risadas altas dos três pequenos, a felicidade tão plena. – E você?

– Com certeza os dias de chuva – ela sorriu, fechando os olhos e quase sendo teletransportada pelas imagens em sua mente – Meu pai colocava Elvis bem alto no vinil enquanto eu sentava no acolchoado da janela pra reler algum livro do Tolstói. Sempre acabava com nós seis conversando alguma bobeira e tomando chocolate na sala.

– Você sente falta de quando era criança? – Perguntou tranquilo, preso no encanto e em cada palavra dita pela romancista.

– Às vezes bate aquela saudade – ela deu de ombros com um sorriso, olhando nos olhos acinzentados dele – Mas a gente faz o presente pra ele se transformar em boas memórias no futuro.

E o jovem fitou as palavras tão honestas, mas inteligentes daquela mulher com sorriso de menina. Ela era encantadora em todas as formas justificáveis e fazia sua mente explodir a cada novo detalhe. Ela era, de fato, uma das mulheres mais agradáveis de conversar e com o melhor beijo que já havia experimentado na vida. Melhores beijos, na verdade, no plural.

– Realmente faremos o presente valer boas memórias – ele esboçou aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto adorava, fazendo-a sorrir de volta como um ato puramente involuntário. E foi quando ela fitou novamente seus olhos e viu que eles estavam direcionados aos seus lábios entreabertos em um suspiro.

– E você gostaria de fazer uma memória agora? – A voz suave e feminina soou baixa nos ouvidos do britânico, arrepiando-o com aquele tom firme que só ela tinha.

Robert olhou outra vez nos olhos de um verde quase dourado nas íris da escritora.

– Eu fodidamente adoraria – Respondeu completamente sincero, arrancando uma risadinha da morena. Isso se ele não tivesse tomado os lábios cheios aos seus.

E ela correspondeu da melhor forma possível, entrelaçando seus dedos aos cabelos da nuca do londrino enquanto sentia o impulso do corpo forte e másculo empurrando-a em direção à grama e a deitando confortavelmente entre algumas flores que ali havia.

As mãos grandes apertaram deliciosamente as maçãs do rosto da morena antes de descerem torturantemente devagar para a cintura, coberta por uma regata branca soltinha com alguma frase em português do Cazuza. O jovem simplesmente adorava o jeito que ela se vestia, mas ele adorava ainda mais o que havia por baixo de todas aquelas roupas.

A pele quente, sedosa, quase aveludada o fazia se controlar para não fazer alguma coisa rápido demais. Aquela hollywoodiana simplesmente o enlouquecia.

Os lábios quentes e rosados sugaram com suavidade o lábio inferior dele, fazendo-o suspirar e morder sua boca de volta antes de sugar a língua da jovem em um beijo delicioso com sabor de chocolates e _marshmallows_. Eles deslizavam com calma e vontade, sentindo suas línguas se tocarem e se enrolarem e se descobrirem da melhor forma possível. Era tão gostoso que os fizeram gemer baixinho.

– _Porra_, Kristen, o que você fez comigo? – ele arquejou entre os seus lábios, sentindo a respiração de ambos em ofegos enquanto os dedos da garota acariciavam seus cabelos.

– Eu não sei... – Suspirou com a boca colada a sua, olhando nos olhos quentes do fotógrafo e sentindo o toque suave em sua cintura e quadris. – Eu não era tão _gay_ assim antes de te conhecer.

Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos verdes divertidos e tão honestos.

– Adeus, dignidade? – Rob brincou, convidando-a para uma pequena vida indigna e totalmente jovem e inconsequente.

Os melhores prazeres humanos eram feitos da forma mais indecorosa e indecente. Como devorar uma deliciosa barra de chocolate e se lambuzar todo. Como brincar na terra com os primos e sujar toda a roupa e as mãos. Ou escutar aquela música e colocar no _repeat_ só pra poder dançar e cantar sozinho e, quem sabe, até fazer aquele solo de guitarra que a gente nunca dá conta com o instrumento de verdade. Ou como ler aquele livro e não resistir em colocar o marca página só para ir direto naquela cena preferida quando for reler. Ou assistir aquele filme de terror e gritar com o personagem pra não sair sozinho pela floresta ao ouvir um barulho suspeito, mas depois fechar os olhos com medo de o vilão alcançá-lo.

Ou, então, beijar aquele cara inglês que você simplesmente não consegue resistir.

– Adeus, dignidade. – ela concordou, pulando no mesmo barco que o britânico e se deixando levar pelo que o seu fodido coração dizia.

_Indignidade_. Essa era a palavra-chave.

E, então, ele a puxou para outro beijo. E depois mais um beijo e depois mais dois ou três. Até que uma risadinha baixa e infantil soou atrás de ambos. Descolando seus lábios e olhando para o lado, avistaram uma garotinha morena e toda fofa em um pijama do Bob Esponja e olhar sapeca, fitando os dois.

– Moça – A voz fininha disse enquanto ela colocava o dedo na boca – Esse brinquedo que solta bolhas é meu. Será que pode me devolver?

– Oh! – Kristen arquejou exasperada, arregalando os olhos ao se desvencilhar do britânico – Me desculpe, é todo seu, gatinha!

– Obrigada! É que eu esqueci ontem e voltei pra pegar assim que amanheceu! Se eu perder, a mamãe me mata! – ela falou com uma carinha culpada, fazendo a escritora e o fotógrafo rirem divertidos ao verem a menininha correndo de volta até as cabanas.

– Meu Deus, já amanheceu e eu nem reparei! – A jovem comentou surpresa, arrumando os cabelos à medida que observava a luz do início do dia iluminando as árvores e o lago.

– Eu muito menos – Robert riu, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso antes de abrir a boca com um susto – Caralho, já são seis horas! Temos que correr pra não perder o avião!

– O quê? Por que isso sempre acontece com a gente? – ela perguntou desesperada, levantando enquanto ouvia a risada do inglês a seguindo. – Precisamos procurar a Dakota e o Tom!

– Eu ouvi que eles iam cedinho pra uma meditação _hippie_ da cabana principal, eles devem estar lá!

E os dois saíram correndo pelo gramado do acampamento até que chegaram nessa tal meditação. Leia-se: muita fumaça suspeita no ar, o sol entrando pelas enormes janelas de vidro, pessoas dançando em círculos com sáris nas mãos enquanto alguma música do Bob Marley tocava alto. Tom estava capotado no meio de alguns _puffs_ e Dakota trotava pra lá e pra cá com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos nas mãos, cheia de flores no cabelo e um _headband_ torto na testa.

– Meu. Deus. – Kristen murmurou totalmente abismada, para nas imensas portas duplas de madeira, ao lado do londrino.

– Chame os dois que eu vou tirar um monte de fotos, porque sim! – ele falou com um sorriso sacana, ganhando uma gargalhada da morena que correu em direção aos dois toscos.

Já que a câmera estava na sua cabana, Robert pegou o _iPhone_ e começou a sessão de fotos com direito a Tom babando, chamando pela Sienna feito um bebê e tropeçando nos sáris e nos tapetes, e uma Dakota fugindo da amiga aos gritos, tentando se defender com a bandeira do país enquanto dizia que agora seria a nova Janis Joplin.

Muitas gargalhadas sacanas depois, Rob e Kristen enfim conseguiram pegar as malas e jogar os dois tapados no conversível alugado, rumo ao aeroporto.

– Que Lisboa nos traga dias mais tranquilos! – A escritora falou divertida ao pegarem a estrada principal, olhando para o banco traseiro e vendo os amigos babando abraçadinhos.

– Eu acho isso meio difícil, mas não custa nada sonhar! – O britânico riu, sabendo que pelo menos Madrid já lhe trouxera os melhores dias vividos naquela viagem.

.

_A música toca, estou acordando_

_Paramos a batida e consumimos mais_

_E agora acabou, temos o amor _

_Não há segredo agora, não há segredo agora_

_(Ellie Goulding - Burn)_

_._

_._

_**N/A: E aí, gostaram do cap? Hahahaha'**_

_**O beijo no palácio, RK contemplando o Guernica (minha cena preferida *-*), um pouquinho mais sobre o passado dos nossos babies, Dakota e suas ideias! LOL**_

_**Ai minha gente? E os pós coloridos? E esse final? Espero que estejam gostando!**_

_**E comentem. Não vou ficar postando se não tiver comentários. Além do mais, quem comentar, recebe um MP com spoiler do próximo cap e quem recomendar ganha spoiler extra!**_

_**REVIEW = PREVIEW! **_

_**Toodles honey**_


End file.
